


The Raven Key

by Skywolf1314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Boyfriends, Cats, Dark Forces, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Protective Demons, Rebellion, Slavery, Violence, War, Wolves, end of the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: The key could bring life or take it, it kills and restores and the one who owns it is the one who decides whether its there to aid or to destroy.Hawk didn't know of the gaping hole in the Vail that the rebels tried to stop engulfing the world, nor did he know of the dark force that was searching for a host, specifically him, until one day he meets an archer who spontaneously turned his world upside down.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all thank you for taking the time to read my story, it is not at all complete and needs a lot of work. I have posted it so i can get feedback.

**Part 1: The boy, the cat and Pandora.**

**Chapter one**

The sun was just setting when Hawk was jolted awake by something wet hitting his face. Adrenaline flooded his body with and before the sleep could even be blinked from his eyes he found himself reaching for the nearest weapon.

Gripping the soggy plank of wood between his hands he rolled onto the balls of his feet and stared out, still slightly disorientated, into the sewer. A wave of confusion washed over him when all he could see was the same grime covered walls and flooded drains and when he strained his ears he could hear the early evening house check going on just above his home. There was nothing to indicate someone had been there with him and he made a point to touch two fingers to the spot on his cheek that was still slightly damp to make sure he hadn’t dreamed it. 

A cat meowed from behind him making Hawk startle and spin the makeshift weapon in its direction. Sat just metres away from his bed was a small fluffy white creature with judgemental eyes and an almost permanent scowl on its face, it offered him no acknowledgment aside from a small flick of its tail and a disinterested sigh and Hawk felt his heart slow from its rapid fear induced pace.

“One day you are going to get hit by me.” He frowned at the cat and dropped the wood on the ground “And don’t think I won’t eat you when you die, you’re fat enough to last me a good month if I ration you.”

The cat didn’t care for his words and instead eyed something that lay just next to Hawks bag-turn-pillow.  It wasn’t big, in fact it was rat sized and oozing red liquid onto the ground and Hawk felt a little sick looking at the gory mess.

“Oh ew, that’s disgusting” He frowned rubbing at his cheek as he walked over to its present “I apprentice you trying to feed me, but I prefer my food to actually be edible, not some mangled mess covered in cat spit.” He picked it up by its tail and scrunched his nose up “You eat it.” He tossed the corpse at the cat’s feet and wiped his hands quickly on his shirt.

He was just about to sit back down and mull over what he was going to do for the day when shouting started not too far from the entrance to his drain. Curious and still on guard Hawk crept to the small opening in the roof that would let the water pass through and peered out.

“Please!” A woman pleaded as she was dragged roughly out of the mud made hut she was living in, there was something clutched tight to her chest. “Please, I paid all I could, taking too much weakened me.”

Hawk leaned a little closer and caught a glimpse of her captor. He was large and menacing and towered over her as if she were an ant, flawless features dawned his face giving him the illusion of perfection though Hawk knew it was nothing but lure, a flame for a moth.

“As you are aware, failure to meet standards and regulations each month results in a penalty.” His shiny, golden locks fell softly against his face and the smile he wore was nothing but chilling. “Since you were with child we went easy, after all,” he reached an armoured clad had out to the bundle in her arms “We couldn’t let you lose such a precious resource, now could we?”

The woman shook out a sob and Hawk winced at the sound of it. There wasn’t anything he could do, he knew that, one Ace was hard enough to deal with and from what Hawk could see there had to be at last a dozen patrolling the small housings, there was no way he could take on that many and live.

“Please.” The woman begged as swollen tears spilled down her face. Other humans looked on watching with the same horror Hawk felt in the pit of his stomach and for a moment he hoped that someone would do something to help her.

“We gave you an extra month to sort yourself out. All we asked of you was a pint of blood per day, your body makes three times that amount and yet we find ourselves with nothing from your household.” The Ace cocked his head to the side and pulled back the cloth covering the bundle. “Such a precious thing, I’d hate to have to take it from you so early, we like our lambs to have grown some before we harvest.”

Hawk scrunched up his nose, it wasn’t new that the Aces loved infant blood more than any other, but it didn’t mean it didn’t get under his skin.

“Please, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it whilst looking after him…just give me a week and I will get you the blood.” She pleaded. The Ace stepped back and grinned at her, his elongated fangs sitting just on top of his lower lip. Hawk felt his stomach drop, he knew that look too well.

“Rei, come over here for a second.” The Ace said and Hawk shifted back a little to avoid his gaze. Footsteps rang out above him and Hawk could hear the gasps from the crowd at the new comer waltzed over to them.   

Rei was slightly smaller than the golden-haired Ace, though he was built in a way that made him look like he could crush heads with just his bare hands. Hawk had seen him around briefly on his food runs and always got the feeling that the Ace knew he was there and didn’t bother to stop him, not out of kindness but out of enjoyment, a product of fallout.

“Playing with your food Virgil?” Rei said as he came to a stop beside woman, he glanced at the baby still flush against its mother’s chest.

“More like tenderising the meat.” Virgil chuckled, a sound that didn’t sound right coming from his lips. “Tell me do you give people second chances? Especially to those who have had more than enough time to pay their taxes?”

“Hm,” Rei said making a face at the child that was starting to squirm. “We don’t.”

Virgil smiled proudly and turned his attention back to the woman.

“Under the laws set by lord Crowley and acknowledged by King Navara we claim your child as substitute for payment, either you give it to us willingly or we will take it by force. Its your choice.” Virgil grinned and reached out for the child. The woman stilled, a cry caught in her throat and she desperately tried to push her baby as close to her chest as possible.  Hawk didn’t want to watch anymore, it was wrong, the whole situation was wrong and yet he couldn’t stop himself from staring out at the scene and letting anger stir in his stomach.

When the woman backed away Virgil growled and moved to snatch the child, that was when a whistle rang though the air followed by a loud thump. A collection of loud gasps echoed in its wake, and Hawk stood on his tiptoes to see what it was that caused such a fuss.

Protruding out of Virgil’s hand was a large thin arrow. Hawk wasn’t sure where it had come from only that it seemed to be covered in a strange black gloop. Virgil let out a roar and furiously tried to pull the thing from his appendage.

“The more you move the quicker it will spread.”  Sung a smug voice from somewhere beyond Hawk’s field of view. Virgil snarled at his words and yanked the arrow out, the woman forgotten as his hand moved to the large sword strapped to his side.

“Oh cool…swords,” the voice chuckled, and Hawk picked up the slight accent that lingered on his vowels. “Only I’m up here, with a bow and a huge reputation and you’re down there wondering where in all the Vail I am.”

Virgil stepped forward, Hawk could see black ooze dripping out from under his armour that looked nothing like blood and it made him wonder just what it was the archer had shot him with.

“A southern dog!” Virgil snarled, and Rei tensed beside him “A little far from home, aren’t we? Did your masters let you out to go piss on a bush?”

“Tick tock.” The archer replied clearly unfazed by the insult. “You have about twenty seconds before that starts to really hurt, make ‘em count.” 

Rei drew his own blade and pointed it up towards where he thought the archer was. His expression hard to read but Hawk could see fear lingering in his purple eyes.

“Show yourself and we will go easy on you.” Rei said calmly, and Virgil wobbled on his feet.

“We?” The archer replied. “Your friend there looks like he’s about to fall over, I’d say he is well on his way to being dead.”

Virgil stumbled forward, black dribbling down his chin and a horrific gargle noise rumbling from his throat. Hawk let out a breath, he had never seen an Ace hurt especially not hurt enough to be floundering around like Virgil was.

Rei looked shocked, glancing between Virgil and the rooftops, crowds of not only humans but other Aces watched on in horror as Virgil crumbled to his knees and coughed up thick black slime.

“Yeah, snakeweeds a bitch.” The archer chuckled “Not that there is a cure for it, but I feel that instead of snarling at little old me you should be taking him to the healer.” There was a creak as if the archer was pulling back his bowstring.  “I’ll give you five seconds to escape.”

Ture to his word no more than five seconds after he spoke arrows started to fly. Aces and humans alike scattered in every direction to avoid being struck and Hawk was a little awe struck by the speed in which the archer reloaded. An arrow even made its way down into the sewer where it hit the rotted ground with a thump and dripped beads of black liquid onto the earth. Hawk ducked away from the vent as a loud transmission played a warning of a dangerous rebel prowling the streets and he quickly turned to where the arrow was sat.   

The cat was sniffing the arrow, its tail thick and its eyes wide as it regarded the weapon.

“Don’t touch it.” Hawk muttered and crept closer to it. It didn’t seem much different to an ordinary arrow only the end of it seemed to have black feathers rather than the standard white ones the Aces used. Hawk cautiously picked it up off the ground and brought the tip of it to his nose. The black goo smelled terrible, like something that had been sat in the sun for too long and it made his eyes water.

“By the gods, who even has access to this type of stuff? I’ve never smelled anything as rancid as this before” He twirled the arrow around before pointing it at the cat, suddenly struck with a thought. “I bet the Dread Wolf’s offerings are unattended at the moment, we could sneak into the market whilst everyone is preoccupied and stock up for the next couple of weeks.” He scrambled over to his bag and yanked open its fraying edges. Carefully pushing aside his notebook and several tatted stories he made space for the arrow.

“Don’t glare at me cat.” Hawk said after he placed the arrow inside and pulled his bag closed. “You prefer for me to feed you rather than you having to hunt, and you know it.” he shrugged the bag onto his shoulders and took one last peak out of the grate. Amongst the dust and the panic Hawk could see a man crouched just next to the woman and her screaming infant. He whispered something to her and handed her a bag that looked an awful lot like money before rising and placing a kiss on her brow. Hawk found it unusual, humans rarely interacted with one another outside of procreating and they most certainly never gave someone else their money.  Just as the man made to move away Hawk pulled back from his lookout and smirked at the cat.

 “Shall we?”

***

 

Hawk knew the sewers better than he knew his own skin, they were his go to, his escape route and most importantly his home when he could find no other shelter. Granted it wasn’t the cleanliest way to live but Hawk had long since passed the point of giving a damn.  Aces never bothered to follow him down there, something about the stench of the place upset their delicate noses and Hawk was more than happy to live with the smell if it kept them from him.  He had only ever come across one other human that lived the way he did and it wasn’t a pleasant meeting, he still had nightmares of the crazed man screaming about the ravens acting strangely.

He hunched his shoulders and tucked his back tight against his back, it was comforting to have the arrow there, even if he couldn’t use it.

“Stop judging me.” He hissed at the cat who was staring at him “It’s not every day you come across something that can harm an Ace. Maybe the archer was from the capital, I hear that place is full of resistance fighters…wouldn’t that be something?”  he looked up at the grate that would lead him to the town market and sighed wishfully.  The cat meowed in agreement and Hawk began opening the drain.

It was still sickeningly hot when Hawk glanced out of the sewer. It was so warm in fact that even the insects had trouble walking over the scorching earth. When Hawk first came to RedGate he had been shocked at how warm it was though he later learned that that was because the town sat on the edge of the southern border and everyone knew that the south was nothing but blistering hot deserts and sand sculpted cities, it was a wonder how any Ace with their sun partial skin managed to live in such a place.

Not seeing any noticeable sign of danger Hawk pulled himself up and out of the drain, the cat using his legs as a ladder to also free itself from the hole and quietly they hunched down behind a crumbling stone wall.  

“Right, let’s hope the archer created enough distraction to keep the aces away for a little.” He said to the cat as he rubbed the dust from his bottoms. “I hope you are ready for the feast I’ll cook us tonight.”

The cat didn’t seem to be listening it instead opted to group itself rather explicitly in front of him.

“Nice.” Hawk huffed and shifted onto his knees.

Checking the coast was clear Hawk rose from behind his cover and began to cautiously walk down the street. Though subdued in the dying light Hawk could still see the hideous colours of the houses as he walked past. Bright pinks, yellows and some shade of green that didn’t even look as if it was a colour, stood like an eyesore against the rocky terrain. Hawk thought it was quite a shame that the beautiful landscape had been so badly defaced, he imagined this place was once the picture of beauty.  

As he entered the market and he was quite relieved to find it empty. The marquees in in all greatness, sat untouched with little lanterns hanging from their beams and their abandoned wares spilling out from the openings. They were the colour of sand and stone and some of them had beautiful patterns embroidered into the fabric. Hawk gazed fondly at them.  

The cat who had been boredly licking its paw made a loud meow to get his attention. Hawk glanced down at it, a smile playing over his lips as its tail flickered impatiently.  

“Go on then,” He breathed and scratched its fluffy head “Just keep your eyes open for any Aces, I won’t save you if they try and eat you…No offence.” The cat huffed and batted his hand away before striding away behind a red fabric tent.  

Hawk equally as impatient to eat walked into the market, his heart beating a little quicker as he did. He hated the feeling of being watched, it made all the hairs along the back of his neck rise and a sense of urgency cling to his movements. He knew, of course, there wasn’t anyone there, but he still couldn’t quite shake the feeling.

 Carefully he leaned into one of the tents, variations of birds flapped and squawked from small cramped cages, disturbed by his intrusion.  Hawk frowned at the noise and noticed a particularly nasty looking raven staring at him, it’s mouth wide and its feathers ruffled.

He quietly ignored the birds and got to work untying the plump looking rabbit carcass that hung from a hook attached the ceiling.  There was a sign wrote in a neat hand sat just in front of the hanging rabbits reading:

‘Weekly offerings to the Dread Wolf. One vial of blood per rabbit. Two for a live bird.’

Hawk scoffed as he yanked his prize free, laying it flat on the table. The Dread Wolf, whilst being a constant sliver of hope for Hawk was nothing more than a rumour, probably started by humans in a bid to scare the Aces. Giant wolves didn’t exist and if they did they wouldn’t be interested in a small town like RedGate.

 As he was tying the rabbit to the thin brown rope around his waist he saw something move out the corner of his eye. He paused his movements, fear seeping into his chest as he stared at the thin vail of cloth shielding him from the rest of the market.  It could have been nothing, a trick of his eyes because of his increased anxiety or It could be someone out for his blood. Hawk preferred the former but decided to quickly pack his things anyway to best be sure.

From behind him the raven called, a low and horrible sound that was more like laughter than a bird call. Hawk’s heart jackhammered against his ribs and before he could talk himself out of it he opened the curtain and stepped outside.  To his relief there was nothing outside save a few rats’ that had also noticed the absence of the Aces and had snuck into the vegetable stands.  He chuckled and rubbed the back of neck, tension leaving him with every breath until he was feeling somewhat back to normal.  He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over to where the rats were congregating, red unbruised apples watched him from their seats and Hawk couldn’t help but stride over and take one. It had been a while since he had savoured the taste of Lord Crowley’s finest apples, he didn’t know why but they tasted amazing, far better than the apples he used to have at his home. The rats nibbled away at the stashes of blueberries and other fruits, too busy to care that Hawk had just taken one of their bounties and stuffed it into his pocket.

“You’re lucky the cat wasn’t with me.” He said as he grabbed another apple and took a bite out of it, the sweet nectar spilling over his tongue in a burst of flavour that Hawk wasn’t used to. He let out a pleasant sound and tried his best to savour each bite.

“Damn kid, you act as if you have never eaten one before.”

Hawk swallowed hard and spun around. He was met with the quite land of the market with a warm breeze mussing the cloth tents.

“So what kind of Ace eats apples huh?” The voice spoke again, and Hawk could hear the southern drawl to his vowels. He clenched the apple in his hand, ready to use it as a weapon.

“What’s it to you?” He said glancing up on top of the roofs, if he was who Hawk thought he was then that’s where he would be hiding.

A sharp laugh echoed around the small space of the market and Hawk pushed himself against the store. He couldn’t see where the voice was coming from, it was as if the guy was made from smoke.

“Well I’ll know whether to kill you or not.” There was a crunch from behind him followed by a moan that sounded far to forced to be real. “Damn it they are good, I can see why you like them.” Hawk glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw, sat crossed legged on the top of the store, the archer. His bow standing tall next to him as he used it as support. Hawk didn’t think before he hurled the apple at the archer and stumbled away with as much speed as he could manage. The apple hit the archer’s chest pathetically and fell onto his lap with a depressed thump prompting a hearty laugh out of the man.

“Gee, you really aren’t an Ace, I mean I had a hunch when I saw you spying out of that little drain, I thought it weird an Ace would be in such a disgusting place.” He rambled on whilst still chewing his chunk of apple and Hawk felt irritation prick at his skin.

“What do you want?” Hawk frowned pulling his coat tight around him, the night was too warm for it and he could feel sweat beading down his back. “I don’t have any money if that’s what you’re after and you can stuff it if you think I’m giving you my rabbit.”

The archer stopped speaking and eyed him critically, his messy blond hair standing up at all ends making him look even more out of place than he already was.

“Well ya see, I was leading a group of Aces into a deviously awesome trap but then I saw you sneaking out of that little hole in the ground and I thought id check it out. Can’t say it was hard to lose ‘em all I had to do was jump into the next ally and hide in the shadows. I’m pretty good at evasion if I do say so myself.” He huffed out his chest and smiled wide at Hawk. Hawk couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the man before him was by far the strangest thing he had ever come across, so much gloating and self-praise it almost made Hawk nauseous. He didn’t seem at all like the man he had heard in the farms earlier on, yes, he had the save voice and same cocky attitude, but Hawk had expected him to be different, a little more honourable maybe.

“Mhm.” Hawk hummed and glanced over his shoulder. Maybe it would be best for him to go back to his sewer, he has enough food to last him and the cat a few days and at least he would be away from the archer and his dangerous vibes. “I should get going…”

“Probably not that way.” The archer said and jerked his head “I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be here soon.”

“Who?” Hawk asked with a frown, a small headache was working in the base of his skull, throbbing like the rhythmic laughter of the raven.

The archer hopped to his feet and smirked at him, it was full of boyish charm and it irked Hawk just a tiny bit.

“Hey kiddo, do us a favour and take this.” Before Hawk could respond something heavy hit him in the chest and cluttered nosily on the ground.

 “You were meant to catch her… Never mind.” The archer added after a moment “Just look after my baby for a sec yeah?”

By baby Hawk realised the archer was referring to his bow that was laying sadly on the ground.  Its black frame catching the faint lights of the lanterns. It was beautiful, and Hawk had no idea what to do with it.

“Hey!” Hawk shouted once he realised the archer was climbing up one of the pink painted walls, his long cloak flapping behind him as he moved. “You can’t just leave!”

“I can and uh, look out behind you, they look quite pissed.”  

Hawk grabbed the bow from the ground and turned to see a mob of snarling Aces piling into the small opening of the market, they glanced around for a second before their eyes settle on Hawk and the bow and Hawk felt panic stir in his gut.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two.

Hawk was stuck between being angry at the archer and being terrified by the Aces, not only had the cocky blond left him alone, he had left him with the most obvious bit of evidence he could. The bow seemed to hum under his touch, almost as if it knew he was thinking about it and Hawk tried to take some comfort in the quiet vibration. It didn’t help the situation however, he was still backed into a corner with a whole heard of angry Aces and his only exits being through a small, cramped alleyway that lead to the station or up and over the roof like the archer had done. He wouldn’t even try and get back the way he came, the spears alone were enough to deter that thought.

“By order of Lord Crowley, first of his name, you are to stand down and drop your weapons.”

He clutched the bow tighter, preying to any god that was listening, even the dread wolf, to see him through this ordeal safely.

“I’m not the one you are after.” Hawk called trying not to stare to much at the alleyway the Aces had yet to notice. It would be too slow for him to climb on the roof but running was second nature, he could easily bolt down the cobbled path and put a bit of distance between them. “You’re about two minutes late, if you hurry you could probably get him he went onto the roof.”

“Stand down human or we will be forced to make you.” Rei barked and Hawk sighed. If only these were simpler times, he could be at home reading a good book in front of a cosy wood fire not stood out in the sticky, dry-heat of the desert wondering whether he was going to survive the next few seconds.

He tipped his head to the side and held up the bow.

“I know what this looks like guys but it’s all a big misunderstanding.” He was trying to be light-hearted about the situation but the Aces were far more terrifying when he was on the receiving end of their fury. “Do I really look like I’m capable of killing anyone?” he inched closer to the ally, just a few more steps and he would have a chance at out running them.

Rei snarled aggressively and snapped his jaws like an angry wolf, his fangs glistening with saliva.  Hawk bit his lip and took a breath, reminding himself that there was a way to wound them and it was resting in his bag. He took another step.

“Listen Lamb, you clearly aren’t who we’re after, but you are out of your restricted zone and for that I could take your life. However, I’m willing to let you off with just a warning if you tell us where your archer friend ran off too.” Rei forced a smile which looked more like a sneer.   

“He went up on the roof, I don’t know where he went after that but maybe if you spent less time barking at me and more time chasing him you would have caught him by now.” Hawk shrugged knowing full well that the Aces didn’t give warnings, it was either run for your life or die painfully. Slowly he backed up another step so that he was just in front of the ally and glanced up at the Aces.

“I don’t quite like your tone, you ugly little mongrel.” Rei spat taking a huge stride towards him. Hawk tried to swallow the looming bout of dread that was pressing against his skin but it was fruitless. What if he couldn’t outrun them and they caught him? Would they kill him straight off or send him to the south to become so right Aces slave…Hawk couldn’t decide what was worse.  Rei was gaining ground on him and Hawk in his panicked state did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

Hawk pelted as fast as he could, ignoring how his ankles twisted as he stepped unevenly on the cobbled ground. There was a symphony of shouts trailing after him that were too quiet to be close but enough to send spears of adrenaline up his spine.

“May the Dread wolf take that infuriating archer.” He huffed between breaths, not caring that he was praying to a made-up god.  He skidded around the corner, stumbling only slightly with the momentum before sprinting down towards the station.  At some point in his fear induced run he caught sight of a small white blur running alongside him with cubby, short, legs.

“Great time to show up Bud, I appreciate all the help you gave me back there.” He cursed, the shouts now having the booming rhythm of heavy boots echoing with them.

“Find us someplace to hide.” He said to the cat as he grabbed hold of one of the many waste baskets that littered the ally. He pushed it over filling the area with empty vials and bottles. It wouldn’t slow them down much but it would help him put distance between them.

“So, you’re sarcastic and smart oh! And you love cats? Heck you are my kind of guy kitten.” An amused voice chuckled from behind him.  Hawk stiffened, anger flooding his body so violently that he was sure he was being possessed. “Though bottles ain’t gonna to do jack against them I’m afraid.”

“You!” Hawk shouted as he spun around, fist clenched, and the impending danger of the Aces pushed to one side. The archer caught his fist mid punch and held it away from his face, his grip tight around his wrist.

“Let go!” He shouted, flailing the bow around with his other hand.

The archer chuckled and easily avoided his attacks. As close as he was to him now Hawk hadn’t realised just how young the archer was, he looked barely older than himself.

“Is something funny?” Hawk growled as he tried to get away, the sounds of the Aces drew closer.  

“A little, I’m not use to you farm kids being so spunky, usually you are the epitome of the word pessimistic.” The archer shrugged and looked a little over Hawks shoulder. “It’s refreshing.”

“I don’t care,” Hawk frowned yanking his arm back. “There was no need to frame me whilst you ran off.”

“I didn’t ‘run off’ I simply went to plunder the wares.” He gestured to a swollen pouch attached to his hip. “It was just easier to have you distract them for the moment…Now please can you hand me back my bow?”

Hawk was almost seeing red as he thrust the weapon towards him. The archer accepted it and flashed him a smile.  

“You risked my life just to steal some gold? You truly are a no-good do -”

“Stop right where you are, we have you surrounded!” Rei’s voice cut him off and Hawk found himself turning ridged, once again the archer had somehow managed to get him caught.  Aces filled in around them, some young some old yet all of them carrying a look of uncertainty as if they were unsure how to deal with them.

“Well it took ya long enough.” The blond said running a finger over his bow slowly and stepping in front of Hawk. “I thought I’d have to blow up half of the town just to get a meeting with ya.”

***

This mission was meant to be simple, break into the castle, threaten Crowley for information then leave. Simple as that, he wasn’t meant to use all his arrows or give money to a starving woman and he certainly wasn’t meant to be distracted by some strange farm boy.

“Oh well this is great.” Said boy moaned beside him as he picked up a bottle from his hastily made distraction. Alex had to hand it to him, the kid had balls, that or he was stupid enough to think a bottle would do anything against an Ace.

“I had a hunch that It would be a Pandorian.” The lead Ace growled, holding his weapon out between himself and Alex.  Alex’s bow hummed under his fingers, her bloodthirst almost as bad as his own, he just wished he hadn’t used all of his arrows earlier.

“Huh so I’m famous even here? Gee that’s the best compliment I’ve ever received and I didn’t even have to sweet talk ya” He wiggled his eyebrows making the Ace roar.

“Famous as in there is a huge bounty on your head, Alexander of fell.” The Ace barked, seeming quite smug with himself for knowing Alex’s name.

“If I trade myself in do I get to keep the reward?” He asked lazily, plucking the string of his bow, there were three Aces before him and six more behind, he could take out the ones in front but that would leave his back exposed and he wasn’t sure what the boy would do if they attacked, he seemed a little fragile. Maybe he could take out the ones behind him, carve a route for them to escape and disappear through one of the many alleyways…All he needed to do was get to the train station, Dawn would be close by.

“All you’ll be getting is a swift execution, you and your kind are parasites.” The Ace spat, and Alex had forgotten what they had been talking about.

“Oh, and here I thought you were the ones who drank blood, my bad.”  He slowly lifted the flap of his supplies pouch that was strapped to his leg, whilst not his preferred weapon, his aim was perfect, and the small blade would do its job in infecting the Ace with enough Snake Weed to down it.

“Not to disturb you from pushing your luck with the Aces but I think we have more problems.” The boy beside him whispered and Alex forgot about his new weapons for the moment to follow his eyeline. Perched on the roofs were at least a handful of archers, their bows trained on them.

“Ah.” Alex hummed.

“That’s right Alexander, there’s nowhere to run.” The Ace purred.

Well it was certainly not the situation Alex had wanted to be in so early in the night and to think if he had left the boy be he could have been on his way home, maybe he would have even been able to bathe all the grime from his skin too. No matter.

“Okay kid here’s how it’s going to be.” He said quietly “I’m going to take out as many of those behind us as I can and you’re going to run.”

“That’s a terrible idea, what about the archers?” he asked stepping closer to Alex as the Aces behind them started pressing forward.

“They’ll miss.” He smirked and pulled out as well as his blades a small black ball. “It’s important that you don’t-”

Thwack!

Alex was so confused by the sudden sound he didn’t realise what the boy had done until he saw the Ace stumble past him, blood dripping from an open wound on his head.

“Oh gods…I didn’t think it would hurt them…” He turned to look at Alex “get us out of this mess or so help me I will turn you into them myself.”

Alex didn’t get chance to answer back as the now enraged Rift dwellers launched themselves at them.  Cursing under his breath he spun away from and attack, using his bow to block the blade that was aimed for his throat. Of course, the kid was a nutcase, it was just his luck that he’d picked up an idiotic…He paused his thought to throw a blade at one of the archers who were beginning to shower them in arrows.

“Why in all the Vail did you hit them!?” He shouted at the boy as he watched him swipe the now broken bottle at an Aces chest with about as much power as Alex had in his little finger.

“Because you insisted on making them angry!” He shouted back just managing to duck under the Aces arm “Besides you said you were going to take them out.” The boys back hit his own and they found themselves being circled by extremely ticked off beasts. Over head the sirens started blaring, something along the lines of ‘Dangerous rebels, stay indoors’

“Oh well this is brilliant.” Alex said, “You should have waited for my signal.”  He rolled the ball in his hand, if he could get to Dawn before sunrise he could at least get a couple hours rest before his debriefing.

“Don’t put this on me, you were the one who got me into this in the first place, I was only looking for…” He yelped as an arrow landed just beside his foot.

Alex sighed and slid his bow over his shoulder, well it looks like he would just have to improvise.

“Hold your breath.” He muttered to the boy and hoped he listened to him, He threw the ball at the lead Ace, it hit his chest much the same way as the apple the boy threw at him earlier and rolled onto the floor. The ace looked at it and laughed.

“Really Alexander, you are outnumbered and out matched, if you drop your weapons we will make your death swift.” The ball started to hiss, and tendrils of black smoke started to spiral out of the casing. Alex backed up grabbing the boy’s wrist.

“Move when I move.”

Not long after said that the area was filled with a dense black fog that stung Alex’s eyes and made his lungs burn, the Aces around him started to cough and splutter and Alex knew he would have to move now. He tugged the boys arm and began to dash forward ignoring how it ached for him to breath.

He sprinted as fast as he could whilst dragging the boy behind him until they were clear of the fog and fresh air jumped down his throat. He continued running for a while longer, not trusting the fog to keep them down for long until he spotted the cat that had been with the boy earlier.

“Gods that things still alive?” He chuckled as he brought them to a stop, the boy gasped and bent over pulling his arm free.  “Ya know, you could’ve eaten it instead of risking your life getting food today, it would have saved you having to go through all of this.”

The boy stilled and looked up at him, his curly mop of hair askew across his forehead and there was a small cut just under his eye. He looked nothing like a boy from the farms.

“Are you serious?” He asked as the cat trotted over to him, its tail high and bushy, Alex thought it would taste great in a broth.

“You’re the reason I got caught up in this mess!” He shouted, Alex noticed what a lovely shade of hazel the boy’s eyes were and smirked.

“C’mon, I bet you’ve never had so much fun in your life.” Alex rubbed the sweat from his hands and looked around, if he turned down the next ally he could get to the station without much difficulty.

“No, I’m afraid fearing for my life limits the amount of fun I have.” He frowned at him before stroking his cat “It’s okay, I’m alright, did you find us a place to hide for a while?”

Alex watched the strange exchanged with curiosity, was the cat a shapeshifter? A familiar maybe since it could understand human speech? Why hadn’t the boy cooked it by now since he was clearly hungry enough to rob from the Dread Wolf stash.  The cat flickered its tail and walked back over to where it had been sat, Alex leaned a little to get a better look and noticed it was a sewer entrance, the bolts keeping it locked were loose and some were missing.

“Nice find.” The boy praised and moved over to it. Alex watched his nimble fingers work away the remaining screws and found himself suddenly struck with a stupid idea.

“Hey kitten, where does that lead?” He asked walking over to him. The boy didn’t look up he was too busy sliding the lid open. A foul smell hit them, and Alex found himself gagging and using his sleeve to try and block the scent.

“What’s it to you? You got what you needed right?” He eyed the pouch attached to his belt. “Don’t you have to be somewhere?”

“Gods, how can you even stand that smell…” he gasped “And yeah I do but I kinda feel bad putting you on the Ace radar, Rift dwellers are relentlessly hard to shake off when they are hunting you.”

Dawn would be mad at his idea, Ares would be furious, but he couldn’t help but admire the thought of bringing the boy to their base, he would probably be useful to them.

“Oh, so all it took was us almost getting caught for you to grow a heart? I’m flattered really but I think you have helped me enough…” He paused for a moment, chewing his bottom lip as if he wanted to say more but he remained silent.

“O-kay…” Alex whistled “well then maybe you can tell me if that leads to the station? I don’t really wanna be top side when half the Aces here know who I am and what I do for a living.”

The boy looked at the cat, they seemed to be having some secret conversation with their eyes before he sighed and looked back at Alex.

“Because you came back to help me,” he said with a sneer. “I will show you to the station but after that you’re on your own.” The cat flickered it tail and the boy rolled his eyes. “Come on, I doubt that smoke of yours will work for long.”  The boy said disappearing down the ladder that led into the sewer.

Alex smiled proudly and followed him down, he could have been at the station by now If he had taken to the roofs but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the strange boy and wanted just a little more time with him before Dawn inevitably chastised him.

***

“So, you have a name kitten?” Alexander asked, walking a little too far into Hawks personal space for him to feel comfortable.

“Yeah.” He replied as he tried his best to ignore the archer. This sewer was horrid, its walls layered with years of grime and the floors slippery and slick with waste. Even the rats were worse, huge meaty things that seemed like they would hunt the cat rather than the other way around.  Thinking of the cat he glanced at its snowy form, now covered in green gloop, it hurried merrily next to Alex. Its tail raised in a question mark shape and happy little mews left its mouth every now and again.

Hawk thought it might be traitorous but then again, he also thought that Alex probably had food in his pouches that was much better quality than the rabbit that had been half dragged through the dirt.

“Okay, sooo?” Alex drawled just as Hawks foot slipped into the stagnant water that flowed through the sewer. He creased his nose in disgust.

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re going to see me again after this.”

This didn’t seem to deter the blond.

“Isn’t that reason enough? You know my name after all, don’t ya find it rude that I keep calling you kitten, kitten?”  Hawk felt the tip of the archers bow prod his back and shivered with annoyance.

“Listen, I don’t care what your name is, I care about getting someplace safe to wait out this mess that you caused. To think I admired you for saving that girl.” Hawk shook his head.

“PFFH, I’ve done better jobs before. I can’t believe you have never heard of me, US. We are kinda famous for being eliminators of Rift dwellers.” Alex prodded him again, his time nudging one of his curls, so it was wrapped around his bowstring.

“Right.” He was curious though, Alex had called the Aces ‘Rift dwellers’ quite a few times now. Hawk had never heard the term before, but it seemed to be almost like an insult.  “Why do you call them that?”

“What? Rift Dwellers?” Alex shrugged then smirked “I’m afraid I can only tell that to people I know and since I don’t know your name it’s almost as if you’re a stranger.”

Hawk frowned and felt the bow flick the bottom of his ear.

“If you carry on prodding me with that thing I’m going to throw it in the water.” He growled, turning to glare at the archer. Alex was smiling at him as if he had just got the reaction he was waiting for and cocked his head to the side.

“Let’s do it this way kitten.” He started as the cat jumped onto his shoulders.  Hawk shot it an angry glare. “I’ll answer any question you have and in return you tell me your name, not hard huh? It’s not like I’m going to do anything with the information, well aside from mention you a little to Dawn. I think she’d love you.”

Hawk considered for the moment, what kind of questions could he ask the archer? What would be prying? Would he even tell him the truth?

“Heh, I don’t lie kitten, stop worrying.” Alex chuckled and bopped his head with his bow. Hawk made a snatch for it, ready to throw it in the disgusting water but he moved it away too quickly leaving Hawk to squat at the air.

“You’re awful.” Hawk growled and turned back around.  Why should he care about anything Alex says? It’s not as if any of it would mean anything to Hawk and besides, finding things out would only lead Hawk to find out more and that would more than likely get him in trouble…again.

He sighed and ducked under a low archway that was covered in some vine plant, it hung down in wet, sticky ropes and caught in Hawks hair as he passed. Hawk was quite thankful that his sewer whilst abandoned was clean enough for him to live comfortably. 

Alex had begun to hum, it was a merry little tune that started out pleasant enough but seemed to grow in annoyance the longer it went on. It got to a point where he was humming so loudly that it reverberated off the walls and seemed to hit Hawk at all angles. Hawk was beginning to think that maybe he should have left him to get to the station himself, he probably could have got there safely, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t fight but at the time he just looked a little lost, like a kicked animal and it played on Hawks conscious.

“Will you shut up if I go along with your questions game?” he asked finally, wondering how much further the exit was.

“It’s a possibility. I happen to quite like the acoustics of this place, I bet it would be a good place to sing if you could sing with the smell rotting ya senses.” Alex chuckled.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t heard of singing before.” He shrugged.

“Seriously? Didn’t your Mam ever sing you to sleep? or your Pop sing to your mam?” Alex asked his voice shifting into that southern accent of his.

“Believe it or not, we were a little preoccupied by trying to remain anonymous to sing to one another. Plus, my father would never sing to my mother, he’s not exactly the affectionate type.” Hawk said ignoring the pang of pain that stabbed in his chest.

“Well that’s dumb, my ol’ man sung to me all the time, taught me how to play the piano too.” Hawk had never heard of a piano before but it sounded intriguing. “You probably have no clue what I’m on about…I’ll show you when we get back to base, seriously you’re gonna love music, I’m sure that if you cut me open musical notes would fall out rather than blood.” Alex laughed.

Hawk glanced over his shoulder, the man was smiling, big and bright and it was probably the most genuine thing he had seen the archer do in the short time they had been together. Alex must have a deep affection for music to be that content with speaking about it.

They continued, Hawk had learnt that as well as music Alex was also obsessed with three people who went by the names of Dawn, Ares, and Omar, though he kept it vague almost all of his monologues ended with ‘You should have seen the look on Dawns face’ or ‘yeah and that’s when Ares…’ Hawk wondered if they were his friends or partners or whatever it was rebels called their groups. He also wondered what it might be like to have someone speak so fondly of him, he’d never had a friend before let alone a group of them.

The ground rumbling under them brought Hawk out of his thoughts and made him stop Alex from walking. The exit of the sewer wouldn’t be too far ahead.

“Do you have a plan to get to your friends?” He asked running his hand along the wall, there should be a crack around there…

“Nope, I’m not even sure if they are there, I told them to come for just after sunset but I’m not sure what time it is now.” Alex shrugged “They could have left for all I know and I took my earpiece out, they are too loud, ya know?”

Hawk felt his fingers brush the small crack in the wall and followed it up to the exit that was covered in grime and overgrowth. He gently pushed the plants aside and glanced at Alex.

“Are you being serious?” he said raising his brow, surely, he had some sort of plan to get himself out of Redgate without being seen.

“You worried for me kitten?” Alex purred. “If you want could always come with me…and I could show you the reason we call the Aces Rift Dwellers.”

Hawk frowned at him, why would he want Hawk to go with him? It wasn’t as if he could give anything to the rebels, he would just be another mouth to feed and another person to keep an eye on. The idea of fighting back however, was alluring and he didn’t want to admit it but when he attacked the Ace in the ally it felt good.

“Pffh, you guys wouldn’t want me on your team, I’m practically useless.” Hawk shrugged and turned back to the exit. He dug his fingers back into the grime and began working the drain free.

“You kidding? You stood up to an Ace without a proper weapon. With the right training you will be a nightmare to fight.” Alex sniggered “I don’t think you are useless at all.”

Hawk was unsure, whilst it was nice the archer thought that of him, Hawk scarcely knew how to fight and what he did in the ally was just a fluke, he probably wouldn’t have the same amount of courage to do it again.

“Think about it kiddo, a life where you aren’t on the run, food is regularly available and you get to kick Rift dweller ass. What else could you want?” Alex clipped the bow to the small holder just under his cape and crossed his arms.

“I want to be able to sleep at night without having to worry about someone stealing me away. A home where it feels like home not just a place I live.”  Hawk sighed leaning against a less grunge covered piece of wall.

“Tell ya what, come see the base, meet Dawn and let her tell you about our agender, if it’s not for you we will bring you straight back here.” He held out his hand “I swear it on my mother’s grave.”

Hawk looked between him and his hand, could he do this, could he really leave RedGate? The last time he had been out of the town was when he was thirteen, though only a few years ago it felt longer and he had almost forgotten what grass looked like.

He took Alex’s hand, assuring himself that if it was too much he could come back and he could forget all about It.

“Okay Alex, I’ll come with you.” Alex grinned madly at his words. “But. I want to come straight back if I don’t like it or I don’t like how you behave.”

Alex nodded enthusiastically and flashed him a genuine smile. Hawk couldn’t help but roll his eyes and pull his hand free.

“You can call me Hawk.” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

Hawk had an uneasy feeling as he pulled himself out of the drain. It was too quiet, even the siren had stopped blaring. It also struck him as odd when there was no one around at the station, usually there would be hordes of Aces coming into the town to collect supplies, but Hawk was yet to see anyone.

“Ugh that is the last time we use a sewer to get around.” Alex groaned as he crawled out of the hole, the cat sitting comfortably in his arms and covering the front of his coat in grime.  “I’m fairly sure we have just walked through years’ worth of waste, I’m never going to get that smell of it off my skin.”

Hawk wasn’t listening to him, he was more concerned in their surroundings, surly there would have been guards around after the attack in the ally.

“Does it seem a little qui-”

“GET DOWN!” Hawk didn’t get chance to think before Alex hurled into him and they both fell to the ground. An arrow hit the dirt where Hawk had just been standing.

“Shitshitshit, they caught up quicker than I would have liked.” Alex cursed and shuttled to his feet, grabbing Hawks arm in to process.

They darted behind a waste bin as quick as they could, adrenaline fuelling their movements. Hawk pressed himself against the wooden bins feeling disorientated and a little sick.

“Phew that was close.” Alex chuckled as he slid down next to him “I wasn’t expecting snipers they must really want us dead.”

“How are you so calm?” Hawk whispered trying to ignore the stomping of boots that echoed around the area.

“Practice my little kitten, I’ve been hunting Aces for years.” He shrugged “It kinda toughens ya up.”

Hawk nodded, it made sense, but he was sure that even if he had years of training under his belt he would still be afraid of the Aces giant fangs and dangerous smiles. They fell into silence; Alex’s fingers twitching every now and again as if he was waiting for an attack and it only added to the fear Hawk was feeling. Nervously he glanced over the top of the bins again.

The sight made him weak in the knees, the royal guard stood stretched out like a living wall, their spears outstretched and waiting. Archers flocked the roofs, far more than before and ahead of them all, looking weary, was Rei.

“You better figure out a way to escape, Alex.” Hawk murmured as Rei gestured to the guards.

“Don’t worry so much Kitten, I won’t let ‘em hurt ya.” Alex smirked and slid his bow out of its hold.

“My hero.” Hawk frowned “You don’t have any arrows.”

“Good observation,” Alex hummed rummaging through his pocket “However,” he produced a single arrow with a while feather at the end. “They should know never to shoot arrows at an Archer.”

Hawk shook his head in disbelief and glanced back at their hunters. The guards were slowly making their way over to them.

“Alex. There’s guards coming towards us, we have to find better cover you can’t take them both out with one arrow.” Hawk hissed.

Alex chuckled lightly, spinning the arrow between his fingers.

“I really hate their uniforms; Crowley’s royal colour is by far the worst out of all the high lords. Why would anyone think yellow was intimidating?”

“ALEX!” Hawk yelled as quietly as he could. “They have swords.”

Alex didn’t reply, and Hawk held his breath as the Aces rounded their cover. Suddenly, before they had chance to notice them Alex sprung up, pulling back his bow string and firing. The arrow hit one of the Aces straight through the throat, spraying blood against the dusty ground. Alex didn’t give the other Ace time to respond as he brought up his bow and whacked him straight in the jaw sending the him to the ground with a groan. 

“Huh.” Alex shrugged “that was easy.” He walked over to the Ace which was sputtering and bleeding heavily on the ground and pulled the arrow from their throat, wiping the blood on his coat sleeve. “You’re one lucky Bloodsucker, if I had my actual arrows you would be coughing up your guts around about now.”  Alex smiled sweetly, and Hawk noticed the other Ace beginning to rise, too silent for Alex to notice

Hawk took a breath jumped out from his cover. He didn’t know what he was doing or why he was wanting to help but he suddenly found himself tackling the Ace and rolling onto the ground in a heap. Even though he was taken by surprised, the Ace managed to overpower Hawk and pin him to the ground, his fangs inches from Hawks neck and Hawk had to use all his strength to keep him away.

“You and that mangey Pandorian are dead.” The Ace hissed as he tried to pry Hawks arm away.  Hawk leant back as far back as possible to avoid the Aces attacks but found himself pinned by the weight.

“You forget, we escaped once before, we will do it again.” Hawk growled. Through their scuffle his bag had torn open, spilling the contents all over the ground.

“Do you know how little the Pandorian cares about you? He’s probably running away as we fight,” the Ace chuckled. “At least we have you, Crowley doesn’t have to know you aren’t one of them.”

With his free hand, Hawk reached for the one weapon he knew he had.

“I’m not helpless without him.” Hawk snarled and grabbed the arrow, its material still wet with snakeweed. As quickly as he could he swiped it up and plunged it straight into the Aces neck.  The Ace looked at him with wide eyes as blood started leaking from the wound and onto Hawks coat.

“W-what…ha-have...?” The Ace gurgled as he touched the wound.

With the Aces grip loosening, Hawk shuffled out from under the him and watched as the creature clawed at his throat. His veins had turned black and there was a horrible sound coming from his blood-filled mouth.

“Hawk we have to go.” Alex said grabbing his shoulder. Hawk felt as if he was going to be sick, he’d just stabbed someone…the Ace was dying because of him.

“We have gotta go now!” Alex said louder. “You can think about this later, if we stay we are going to get overrun.”

Boots were echoing behind them and Hawk knew they were getting close, with whatever was left of his nerve he rose and looked at the blond. The cat was perched on his shoulder and Alex gave him a small, encouraging, smile.

“Once we find Dawn, these Aces will be the ones running away.”

***

They began to run, Alex leading with the cat clinging to him like a lifeline. He seemed to be going out of his way to draw attention to them and not long after they started sprinting there was a pack of Aces on their heels. Hawk would have been fine with running away like that, but they were rapidly running out of land to run on and he doubted they would be able to scale the massive wall that surrounded the town. The only way out for them would be through the train tracks and he knew they were live with electricity.

“Alex!” He shouted as they drew close to the large wall, there was no way they were getting up there and even if they did, the guard had archers who would take them out as easily as flies.  “We have to find another route we can’t get out this way!”

“Trust me kiddo, this is the best place for us to be.” He said as he skidded to a stop just before the wall. “Get behind me.”

Hawk frowned at him but did as he was told, he hoped the archer had some sort of plan to get them free of this mess.  The Aces were close now, he could hear the excited growls as they cornered them.

“Ya know I said I didn’t know where my friends were?” Alex whispered glancing up at the night sky, the stars all but gone from its atmosphere.

“I don’t think now is a good time to be discussing this…” Hawk sneered as the Aces drew close, their spears out, caging them as if they were wild animals.

“Hello boys.” Rei chuckled and pushed his way through the guard, a horrid smile stretched across his face. “It seems as if you have backed yourselves into a corner.”

Alex sniggered, and Hawk felt the air chill against his arms.

“And your jokes are criminal.” He paused to stroke the cat that was fidgeting on his shoulder.  “Really I didn’t take you for the humour sort, I wonder what the Ace comedy nights are like.”

Hawk had never felt the cold like this, especially not in a place like RedGate that was warm during the winters and sweltering in the summers, it didn’t make any sense and Hawk found himself pulling his coat tight around himself.

“What are you doing you southern dog.” Rei spat “Whatever witchcraft this is I demand you stop it before I force you too.”

“I ain’t doing shit.” Alex shrugged making the cat growl and jump onto the ground. Its small fluffy form coming to rest by Hawks foot. “there’s only two things I know of that can make the frost form on the walls and one of them happens to be something that really _really_ doesn’t like you.” The weeds that grew from the cracks in the ground had begun to wilt and Hawk noticed an inky darkness bleeding into their leaves.

Rei let out a snarl and turned to his men, they seemed noticeably paler than they had before, if that was even possible for an ace.

“Arrest them.” He barked but none moved, they were all looking around like frightened animals.

“I need you to stay behind me at all costs.” Alex whispered. “He won’t be able to tell you from them since he’s never met you before.”

“Who?” Hawk asked confused and suddenly felt lightheaded, as if all the air had been sucked out of the area. Alex grabbed his arm to keep him steady and Hawk heard a sound that made his very bones shake. It was like a wolf’s growl only deeper, more aggressive, it rattled around the area making the ground seem as if it were shaking.

“I said arrest them!” Rei was screaming though he looked a few shades paler than before. The other Aces clutched their weapons tight. Some were muttering words about the wolf of death and others about what magic Alex had used.

Thought the panic and confusion Hawk noticed a dark patch forming on the wall behind them. It was darker than the night and the more Hawk looked at it the move empty and cold he felt. It was almost like he was looking into a pool of complete nothingness, like sleep without dreams.

“What is that?” He shivered as he spoke.

“Shh kitten, just watch.” Alex replied as a massive paw slipped from the darkness. It was jet black with claws bigger that anything Hawk had ever seen, they clicked against the ground as the beast splayed its toes.

There was a course of “It’s the dread wolf!” coming from the Aces but Hawk couldn’t believe a god would come to save two humans, especially one that would eat the souls of the dammed.  More of the creature emerged, silky dark fur that looked almost to be made from shadows swayed calmly in the breeze. The ground under its huge claws had frozen and the darkness from the wall seemed to be spreading along the veins of the earth.

“Alex we should go…” He murmured taking a step back, even the cat, who never seemed to be fazed by things, was hissing loudly.

Alex didn’t say anything, he just watched as the head of a massive wolf appeared through the darkness, the only features visible were its white almost opaque eyes and large glistening teeth that were wet with saliva.  Hawk almost fainted with fear, there was something uncanny about the wolf that made his insides turn to water and dread claw at his skin.

“Impossible.” He heard Rei shout. “We leave you offerings, you’re supposed to leave us be.”

The lupine creature snorted and look a step closer, making barely a sound.  Hawk scooped the cat up, clutching it close to his chest in a desperate attempt to comfort himself. The wolf wasn’t after them, if it was Alex wouldn’t have stayed here.

The wolf cast a glance at Alex, it stared for a moment before shaking its head and turning back to the Aces, a low growl rumbling in its throat.

“That’s our signal to leave,” Alex whispered grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the dark space in the wall. Hawk didn’t reply, he just wanted to be as far away from that creature as he could get. “Hold your breath.”

“We can’t go through solid wall!” He cried once he realised where Alex was leading him.

“We can when it’s not wall anymore.” He said and to prove his point he stuck his hand through the patch and to Hawks horror it vanished. 

He had begun to speak when a loud and terrifying snarl tore through the land followed by the sound of something wet hitting the ground. Hawk tried to turn to see but Alex stopped him, shaking his head.

“Don’t look. Come on I promise its safe.” He offered his hand.

Hawk was unsure, but he didn’t want to be around the wolf any longer, once it was done with the Aces it could just as quickly turn on them. He took Alex’s hand and before he had time to think he was pulled through the darkness.

For just a moment he felt weightless, as if he was falling through nothingness, he couldn’t see Alex or the cat, just miles of darkness.  It was cold in the dark and it left him with a sense of emptiness that gripped his heart tight and from the very back of his mind he could have sworn he heard a raven call.

It was over before he could think and he found himself laying on something soft and smelling pleasantly like lavender.

“Ugh,” He groaned and tried to sit up, his head was spinning and there was a throbbing in his temples.

“Easy Kitten, the first time is always the worst, take it slow.” He heard Alex say and he felt a hand touch his wrist.

“Well thank the gods he’s awake Alex otherwise you would have had a lot to answer for. Really bringing an untrained boy through a Faid was so irresponsible of you.” A woman’s voice scolded, and Hawk tried to blink the blurriness away from his vision so he could see the newcomer.

“It was that or die Sunshine, I’m glad my suspicions of the boy were true though, Hawky here is going to make a fine member to our group. Making it through a Faid without puking his guts up.” Alex chuckled “I’m impressed.”

“Ares is going to kill you.” The woman growled.

“Could you please keep it down.” Hawk moaned holding his head “My head feels like it’s going to explode.”

“Sorry Hawk,” He heard Alex whisper “Drink this.”

Hawk moved his hands away just enough to take the cup from Alex, from what he could make out it had strange purple liquid in it that bubbled and snapped like it was alive.

“You poor thing.” The woman said as he felt a hand on his shoulder “Alex is incredibly dense when it comes to people, dragging you into this like you wanted it. Drink that quickly and don’t think about it.”

Hawk squinted to try and make out the woman, but the light was hurting too much. Quickly he brought the cup to his lips and slurped down the liquid. It tasted awful and it texture was like slime as it slid down his throat.

“Oh gods.” He cried as he finally managed to swallow it “What was that?”

“Faid sickness brew.” The woman said with a slightly happier tone “Humans aren’t adapt to traveling through god portals, it should kick in soon and your sight will return.”

Hawk hoped she was right the blurriness was disorientating.

“Did you get what I asked for at least?” The woman asked, her hand moving from his shoulder. Hawk blinked again, the world coming a little more into focus and he could make out warm coloured walls that were lined with shelves. They might have held books, but Hawk was unsure.

“Did I get the thing you asked? Pffh, who do you take me for Dawn? I always deliver.” Alex chuckled “I got us something extra too, something Hawky here played distraction for.”

So, the woman who was with them was Dawn? The so-called leader of whatever group this was. Blinking away the last of the blurriness Hawk looked towards his new companions. Alex had changed clothes, he was wearing a simply white long-sleeved shirt that was open down to the fourth button and rolled at the sleeves, it was hastily tucked into his brown bottoms. He also appeared to not be wearing anything on his feet. Hawk wondered for a moment how long he had been out if Alex had had time change but it was quickly dismissed when his eyes found Dawn.

She wasn’t at all like what Alex had told him, Hawk had imagined a big imposing presence that filled him with dread every time she looked at him but instead he found himself feeling warm and comfortable in her company. She probably would only come to his chest when he stood upright and that was with her hair sticking up in spikes at all angles.

“Your cat took great offence when I told it not to sit on the sofa…” she smiled at him once she realised he was looking at her. “It’s hiding under the sofa, I didn’t think it wanted to leave you alone with me.” Her eyes were green, a shade he had never seen on any creature aside from an Ace, they looked almost as if they had been made from leaves.  She stepped over to him, careful to avoid the mess of jars and clothes that littered to floor.

“I’m Dawn, apologies for your first impressions of us being that we’re all blood thirsty savages. The intention of that mission was to gather information not cause a scene that’s going to send our boss into orbit.” She smiled softly and pushed back a strand of her red hair.

“Hawk.” He said awkwardly, she already knew his name but he didn’t want to seem rude. Alex scoffed lent back in the wooden chair he was sat in, his feet resting in the space next to Hawk.

“You complain about telling me your name, ya know the guy who saved your ass. But Dawn? Noo, you straight out tell her without any sass? I’m heartbroken kitten, you wound me.”

Hawk glared at the blond.

“You were the one who got me in that situation. Forgive me for not trusting the crazy archer who set a bunch of Aces on me just so he could steal from their vaults.” He stared him down though Hawk was sure he was doing little to intimidate Alex.

“Actually, what I ‘stole' is of use to us so it was necessary.” He slid down the chair and yawned. “You were the one who hit them with that bottle.”

Dawn was smiling as she watched them and there was a glint to her eyes that unsettled him, like she was plotting something he didn’t know.

“Now now Alex don’t be mean to him the poor boy has been through enough.” She scolded Alex who made a rude gesture with his finger before she turned to Hawk. “How about I get you something to eat? You must be starving, I bet he didn’t give you any of his supplies?”

“Nope.” Alex said popping the P. “I didn’t, I gave em to this woman who the Aces were gonna eat, I sent her to the safe house in the south, hopefully she made it and good ol’ Snake Face will come and get her.”

Dawn narrowed her eyes.

“You know if she hears you calling her that she’s gonna kill you.”

“I’d like to see her try.” Alex huffed in reply and closed his eyes. Both Dawn and Hawk watched him for a moment before the small redhead sighed.

“Well I’m going to get you something to eat.” She patted his arm before crouching down and looking under the plush sofa. “Should I bring you food too or will that offend you too much?”

There was a muffled growl and Dawn nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay sure.” She smiled before looking up at Hawk. “He’s a good cat, very protective of you too which is good, I can imagine living in the farm wasn’t ideal.”

Hawk wanted to tell her that he wasn’t actually from the farm but he was far too overwhelmed to answer any more questions. Instead he just nodded and that seemed to please the redhead enough for her to turn away and exit the room. Hawk wondered where the exit even led, in fact he wondered where he was, in his disarray he had forgotten to ask Alex about how they got there.

Hawk took a moment to survey his surroundings, he was in some sort of room with rounded walls. They were painted orange and running through the middle of them were great metal bolts. The ceiling was full of hanging charms and feathers and Hawk was sure there was animal fur hanging from a piece of string.  He stood up, feeling a little shaky and noticed a small circular window, eager to see where he was Hawk walked over to it and glanced outside.

He almost fell over when he saw that instead of the dusty landscape of RedGate he was surrounded by miles of dark blue sky and fluffy white clouds.  It was impossible for him to be that high up, he couldn’t even see the ground.

“Alex…Where are we?” He asked as he backed away from the window, vertigo tingling up his spine. Alex pulled himself up from his chair with a groan and came to stand beside him.

“Well we’re in the sky.” He grinned and hopped onto the small windowsill, Hawk felt his heart jump as the blond leant against the window with barely any fear. “More specifically, we are hovering at about two hundred and fifty feet above RedGate, in a really unstable airship.”

Two hundred and fifty feet? Hawk began to feel whoosie… No human had ever been so high it was impossible.

“I…how?” He muttered and Alex gave him a smirk.

“I forget you like to be underground not above it.” He flicked open a small lock on the window causing it to open. Hawk stepped back worried that he might be sucked out of the ship if he went anywhere near it.

“Its fine, come here and you’ll see were being held up by this huge balloon.”

Hawk didn’t know if Alex was crazy or just wanted to get himself killed seeing as he decided to climb out of the window.

“I’m okay here… I believe you.” Hawk cried feeling very sick.

Alex laughed and pulled himself in, sealing the window shut once again.

“I’m just messing with ya, this ship is perfectly stable it’s done us good for a couple of years now.” He winked “Nothing to worry about kitten,”

Hawk had quite a lot to worry about though he was sure Alex didn’t care about it.

“Right.” He chewed his lip “So that wolf…was it the dread wolf?” 

He hoped it wasn’t, believing in a myth was one thing, at least with that there was the possibility that it’s just a story but actually seeing It in the flesh? That would mean so many more awful things were real and thinking too hard on that really didn’t help Hawks headache.

“I’m not sure really, I’d like to think he was, I mean it’s not every day you can say that a literal god of death is your ally.” He leant against the window once more “I wouldn’t think on it too much, at Pandora we have all sorts of weird things living in the rooms. I once saw a deer with a man’s head, it stole my jacket and ran off into the night.” He shrugged as if it were normal. “I never saw it again, but I did get the jacket back a few weeks later with a thank you note scribbled in some form of mud…I hoped it was mud anyway.”

Hawk nodded slowly and tried to make sense of the crazy he was hearing. A deer with a man’s face? Was that even possible and if it was how in all the heavens was it alive? Pandora didn’t sound like the type of place he wanted to be staying, he wouldn’t know what to do if he ran into a creature that didn’t look how it was supposed to.

Alex was still talking away, blissfully unaware of Hawks inner turmoil.

“Yeah you’re going to want to stay away from the basement…I don’t even know what it is down there but it eats like it’s never been fed before and howls like a maniac If it gets hungry.” Alex laughed and looked up at him “I called it fang.”

Hawk let out a small sharp ‘huh’ before sitting down again, the cat finally coming out from under the chair. It stretched a little before hoping onto the sofa where it took great delight in digging its claws into the plush material.

“You know she’s coming back right? She’s not going to be pleased when you, a guest, have ruined her sofa.” Hawk whispered prying it from the fabric and placing it on his lap, happy to have something he knew was real in his grasp.

The cat sunk its claws into Hawks legs just the once before it leaped from his lap and went to sit with Alex. Hawk rubbed the spot furiously until a wave of cold empty air blew over him. It was just like the cold he felt around the wolf and it chilled him to the core. Surely that creature wouldn’t be able to get on the airship…

He looked at Alex for any sign of alarm but the blond was contently stroking the cat, not even paying attention to the walls around him, which were steadily freezing.  All of a sudden, the airship jolted knocking Hawk back into his seat and causing some of the jars sitting on the shelves to tumble off and smash on the ground. The lights flickered violently until the one just above them burst and showered the floor with shards of glass. Hawk clung to the sofa so hard he was sure he was tearing the fabric and then through the broken lights and shaky movement of the ship he saw it, A man surrounded by shadows which were darker than the blackness around him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four

 

“Ares! How nice of you to drop by.” Alex said calmly. 

The man stepped from the doorway in one swift movement, shadows moved around him in a way that Hawk had never seen shadows move before. It was almost as if they were part of his body, working like extended limbs to feel out the room around them. They stretched and twirled and dug into every corner of the area, only recoiling if they touched a fragment of glass, one even brushed the side of his face sending icy shivers down Hawks spine. The cat was hissing from Alex’s lap but Hawk was too focused on the man to pay attention to what they were doing.

The man prowled over to Alex, the shadows were too dense for Hawk to be able to make out the beings features. It hurt to look at him for too long, not the sort of physical pain one would associate with a cut or a graze but a frustrating kind of pain that had his brain screaming the wrongness of the creature before him. It was like the man wasn’t meant to be there, much the same as the feeling of being watched, it was quite unnerving.

“Care to explain why I just had to eat a pack of rabid Aces?” The man snarled once he was in front of Alex.

“It was an easy meal for you, I do recall you saying that Aces where one of your favourites.” Alex smirked and Hawk drew his knees close to avoid the tendrils of shadows that were contracting near his feet. They looked almost like smoke one second and the next they were sharp and deadly like a spearhead.

The man, shadow…creature let out a low laugh that was far more terrifying than when the Aces laughed, it was almost like the growl of wolf, it made Hawk squirm in his seat.

“I appreciate it.”

“Heh, good.” Alex replied catching Hawk eye. He looked not afraid but guilty? Hawk wasn’t sure but it was a confusing expression to say the least.

“Now, why don’t you tell me why we have a human sitting on the sofa, a human that I don’t know who reeks of waste and fear.” The man’s gaze shifted to him and Hawk felt his breath catch. He had the same white eyes as the wolf and Hawk could only just make out the small slit pupils sat in the middle of them. The shadows were pulled back from his head showing a long flowing mane of black hair that twisted over his shoulder and back into the darkness of the shades. He had a crooked nose and pointed ears that were full off pieces of metal and when he spoke Hawk could see rows of sharp fangs, far more lethal that that of an Ace’s.

“Ares this is Hawk, Hawk this is Ares.” Alex introduce and Hawk watched as the man’s features screwed into a scowl.

“Does Dawn know you have brought home another stray?”  Ares asked not taking his eyes off Hawk.

Hawk wanted to curl away from his gaze, it bothered him that he looked so human yet there was something old and terrifying lingering under his skin.

“Of course, and Hawk isn’t a stray. He saved me so I thought it best to do the same. Plus, he’s a real good fighter, took on Aces without weapons.” Alex beamed and Ares bared his fangs.

“Such a typical human thing to do.” He said and slapped the back of Alex’s head with a hand that seemed to come out of nowhere “It’s your weakness, your empathy. Its why you have filthy bloodsucking parasites in charge.” Ares spat the last sentence and moved away from Alex. “Make sure he doesn’t snoop, if I find out he’s done anything suspicious I will throw him from the ship myself.” And with that he cast one last glance at Hawk and stormed off to where Dawn had left.

Hawk watched him walk through the closed door instead of opening it and swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. He wasn’t sure how much more crazy he could stand for one day and longed for nothing more than sleep. Maybe after that he would feel a little less like his whole life had been turned upside-down.

“Well that actually went better than I expected. He didn’t even throw anything.” Alex said happily and Hawk felt the seat beside him droop. “When I found Omar he flipped out, he destroyed most of the kitchen and wouldn’t talk to any of us for days, it was the most peaceful Pandora has ever been.” He chuckled and stretched out “how ya doing?”

Hawk let out a small laugh, sure he was fine, great, never better. It wasn’t as if he had just met a supposed god, been chased through the streets of RedGate like some rabid animal, met an overly happy archer who was destined to get him into trouble and the top it off was currently flying through the air in a weird airship that shouldn’t really be a thing but it somehow was. Really, he was fine.

“I’m okay.” He breathed after a moment.

Alex nodded happily and patted him on the back.

“I knew you were different, most people would be a complete mess right now, especially after meeting Ares, he’s not exactly the friendliest person you will ever meet, in fact I think today he was in a relatively good mood, it’s a nice change.”

“To be honest Alex I think I’m in shock.” Hawk admitted “I’m not sure how I feel right now I just can’t process anything.”

“Shock is better than panic I guess.” Alex joked “it will get easier to take all of this in, I promise, and when we get back we should have a huge meal set out for us. Awh man I can’t wait; Omar’s cooking is amazing and I’ve been gone for too long.”  The blond rubbed his stomach in anticipation and Hawk wondered how he could be thinking of food after everything that happened.

He nodded, uncertain if he would even be able to keep food down with the amount of churning his belly was doing. The cat brushed against his leg, its silky fur somehow clean of all the grime it walked through earlier and it was purring so loudly Hawk was sure Dawn could hear it in the other room.

“I know you’re hungry.” He said softly and stroked its ears “I promise I will feed you soon,” He glanced at Alex. “Blame him for talking about food.”

Alex was watching him with a curious expression on his face, Hawk knew he was about to get questioned even before Alex spoke.

“What’s the deal with the furball?” Alex asked “Is he like a familiar or a shapeshifter? He can clearly understand you and for some reason you understand him, normal cats don’t give a shit about you like he does.”

The cats tail twitched before it hopped onto Alex’s lap and began to curl up, white hairs now clinging to Alex’s bottoms.

“Um…I don’t know what that is,” he shrugged. “He was just a family pet, I’ve had him since I was a kid…I didn’t want to leave him behind.”

Alex chewed the inside of his cheek, pondering what to say as he stroked long lines down the cats back. Hawk glared at the cat who was giving him a satisfied look and felt utterly betrayed by his cat’s new favourite person.

“Soo, you left your home huh?” Alex said at last.

“Mhm, yeah I did.” Hawk replied flatly because he knew Alex was fishing for information and Hawk really didn’t want to be talking about his past.

“That’s cool.” Alex said, a small innocent smile on his face. “Why the farms though? Surely that was the worst place for you to bunk.”

Hawk rubbed his temples; his head was burning and he really didn’t want to talk anymore but when he looked at Alex he knew that his blond companion wouldn’t drop the subject until he has an answer.

“I wasn’t there by choice, more like my brother put me there. It was for my own safety and at the time I didn’t question it.” Hawk shrugged.

Alex was just about to ask him something else when Dawn came into the room balancing two bowls of food in her hands. Hawk had never been more relived to see someone before and he hoped she wouldn’t pester him for information like Alex had been.

“Remind me to stock up the kitchen” she said as she handed him a bowl full of warm yellow liquid, chunks of what he hoped were carrots floated at the top.

“I can’t promise I’ll remember Sunshine but I’ll try.” Alex said grimacing at the bowl in Hawks lap.

Dawn smiled and set the other bowl on the ground, it had a weird fish smelling paste stuck to the bottom of it that made Hawks nose curl.

“Come on,” Dawn said to the cat as she tried to stroke it. The cat let out a hiss and dug its claws into Alex’s legs.

“Really? You silly creature, it’s not poisoned.” She pouted and stuck her finger in the mush, bringing a smear of it to her lips “See,” she swallowed it with a look of disgust and Hawk gagged at the near thought of eating it.

The cat watched her with narrowed eyes before he rudely turned away with a flick of his tail. In other circumstances Hawk would have found it amusing but the redhead had gone through all the trouble to cook for them, the least he could do was eat it.

“She’s offering you food. Don’t be so rude.” Hawk glared at it and took a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. He almost spat it back out as soon as it touched his tongue, it was like eating warm sea water with bits of uncooked vegetables thrown in. Alex watched him, almost red with trying to keep back his laughter and Dawn didn’t seem to notice him at all.

“I’m sorry it’s not much, I’m a little at a loss with what to do with food when Omar isn’t around. It’s like I’ve forgotten how to cook he’s been doing it for me for so long.” She sighed and lifted a finger full of the fish paste up to the cat. “Come on you need to eat.”

Hawk painfully swallowed the soup and beat his chest a couple of times to stop him from bringing it back up.

“I’m…Ahem,” he rubbed his throat which was getting increasingly dryer “I’m sorry about him, he’s a bit rude when it comes to people he doesn’t know.” He coughed again, “Um any chance you have any water?”

Dawn looked at him and then the bowl and smiled softly.

“Sure thing Hawky, just make sure to eat all of that, you’re skin and bone.” She stood up wiping the paste on the side of the bowl before leaving. Hawk looked at Alex with wide eyes.

“I need to get rid of it, it can’t eat this without dying.” The taste lingered on his tongue.

“But Hawk, she offered you food, it would be rude to reject it.” Alex mocked and poked his ribs “Come on eat up, if you’re lucky you might even get seconds.”

Hawk narrowed his eyes and picked up another spoonful, he should be thankful for free food after all he hadn’t eaten properly in days and despite how gross it was his stomach was growling for more.  He took a deep breath and started eating. it was just as bad the second time around and it took all his strength to swallow it.

“Hawk if you don’t like it don’t eat it, I was just joking, Dawn won’t mind.” Alex said touching his wrist.

“It’s fine, I’m starving away.” He replied through a mouthful. The vegetables were chewy and he was sure there was some sort of mystery meat in there but he tried not to think too much about it. By the time Dawn came back carrying a flask full of water he had gotten though most of it and what was left was a congealing mess of yellow and brown which he was more than happy to leave.

“Woah you must have been hungry Hawk.” Dawn chuckled and handed him the flask “I wouldn’t even dare to eat my cooking.” She looked genuinely happy and it made Hawk feel guilty for hating her food so much.

He nodded with a small smile and graciously accepted the flask, ignoring the scornful look coming from the cat. He muttered his thanks and pulled open the cap.

“It’s not poisoned” Alex said after he watched him smell the contents of the flask.

“I know,” Hawk frowned, he knew it made him look strange but he couldn’t help but smell the scent of fresh water after only drinking from stagnant wells in the farms, it was better than eating proper food and it made his whole-body tingle with excitement.

Alex raised his eyebrows but when he realised he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him he turned back to Dawn

“Do you want my report as soon as we get back or can I sleep a little first?” He asked as Hawk took a gulp of the water, he shivered as the clear, cool, liquid washed over his parched mouth and soothed the dryness of his throat. It had been so very long since he had access to water and he couldn’t help but swirl it around his mouth and sigh happily.

“Ya know with sounds like that, it makes me wonder what you like in b-” Alex started but was cut off sharply by a tap from Dawn. She was watching him as if he were some sort of fascinating animal, her eyes wide and curious and a small smile playing on her lips, Hawk wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or to lap up the attention whilst it was there.

“We need to get those farms shut down…” She muttered before turning back to Alex and smiling brightly. “Righty’o kiddo’s we will be landing soon, Alex I want you up and ready to guard as soon as we dock and Hawky, you just sit and rest up, I’ll come and fetch you once we are on the ground again.

***

The decent was probably the worst feeling Hawk had ever had, it was like all of his organs were pushing themselves up his throat and his ears had decided to pop, leaving him with a shallow whistling that wouldn’t stop even when Hawk rubbed at his lobes.

Alex had left as soon as they hit ten feet, his bow mysteriously strapped to his back once again and the cat following close to his feet. Hawk once again felt utterly betrayed by his pet’s disregard for him but understood that Alex probably smelled better than Hawk did currently, grimy sewer is not the best fragrance for one’s skin. 

His new found alone time gave him the freedom to look around the colourful room without being accused of snooping. It was oval shaped, the roof curving and sloping down into the walls and Hawk was sure the design followed the pattern under the wooden floor too. Everything was painted in warm oranges and reds that reminded him of the changing leaves in autumn and there was something spicy about the smell of the room.

Shelves lined the walls full of little trinkets and knickknacks that looked as though they belonged in a townhouse rather than in an airship, even the books were strange.

“Grimm tales for cursed children.” Hawk read as he finally stabilised himself enough to read the small writing. There was a picture of a rather unhappy child on the cover and he wondered just how horrible those tales actually were.

Tucking the book under his arm and stepping carefully over the bits of broken glass that still littered the ground he looked into one of the glass bottles that was still intact. There was something pale floating in the liquid inside the glass, it looked a lot like a fish but with a more rounded humanlike face and he was sure he could see, death-white lungs on the outside of its body.  He shivered and moved away he wasn’t ready for anymore crazy just yet and went back to the sofa.

The ship was quite filthy, he noticed as a cloud of dust erupted from the cushion as he sat down. Clothes were strewn across the floor and layers of dirt sat on top of forgotten books. Even the book he was holding was dull with neglect, its pages frayed and muck cutting into the paper and when he opened it a musty smell of mildew was more horrific than the dull faded imagine of the crying child.

He wiped his hands on his bottoms, not that it really mattered his skin was already caked in grime and his trousers weren’t any better off, his head itched too and he was sure he had a wound under his eye that would only sting if he thought about it. His thoughts were forgotten not long after however, as the ship began to rock and groan.  It swayed from side to side as if it were sailing across the ocean instead of the sky and Hawk was clinging to the sofa so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

The horror finally came to an end when the ship grinded against what Hawk hoped was the ground and became still. A low hiss rattled from above him and Hawk had to peal himself from the cushion before he could move again.

“Hawky, we’re home!” Dawn cried cheerfully as she came through the door, her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that didn’t quite work, wisps of red hair stuck out at all angles and some bits where hastily clipped back with pins.

Hawk clutched his chest, trying hard to slow the erratic beating of his heart and assure himself that the worst was over.

“So, as much as Ares is insisting on blindfolding you I refuse to believe you would betray us after saving Alex.” She smiled and held out her hand. “Come on, I bet you are just as eager to get off the ship as I am.”

“I won’t betray you, even if I wanted too I doubt I would be able to escape Ares, I can’t outrun giant wolves.” He joked as he took her hand. It was rough and pale and Hawk knew that Dawn probably was just as deadly as the males she lived with. 

She walked them through the doorway that she kept disappearing through before, it led to a large control room that seemed like it was more window than anything else, a large wheel sat just before the glass and beside that was a panel full of strange flashing buttons and dials unlike anything he had seen before.

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything out technology to you when we start training.” Dawn smiled, tugging his hand a little to get him to move forward.  A large set of double doors was to the left of the control room and as Dawn flattened her free hand against them they glowed a dark blue. Hawk watched fascinated by the mechanics and his jaw dropped when he saw them begin to open.

“Everything in pandora is operated with blood seals.” Dawn explained as they walked through the doors, “They act as secondary defence if the warding’s fail…That’s why the ship was shaking by the way, the wards try to keep even our own vehicles out.”

Hawk nodded along, taking in his surroundings. It was cold in the area, much colder than it was in Redgate which lead him to believe he was somewhere north, from what he had read the northern territories where almost always covered in a blanket of snow and ice and even the towns closer to the capital struggled to stay warm during the winters. The place they were walking to looked to be an old abandoned building, its brickwork grey and chipped and the windows smashed leaving the frames bare and haunted.  He wondered how they could live in such a place, how would they keep the cold out when there was nothing between them and the elements?

“This is Pandora?” he asked raising his brow.

Dawn didn’t miss a step as she walked merrily towards the building.

“Yep. I know it looks rough but it’s a lot better on the inside, this is really just to keep anyone from getting too close to base.” She gestured to the building “we haven’t had an attack since we moved here so that’s doing something.”

Hawk nodded again and noticed the slight discolouration of the sky, it seemed to have a purple hue to it and it was far to strange for him to ignore.

“Is it the wards doing that?” He questioned pointing to the sky. Dawn nodded and smiled smugly.

“Yeah, an invention of mine.” She straightened “I learned some of the spell craft from old books and combined them with electronics…” She trailed off, talking about objects that Hawk had never heard of before. “Ahem, sorry, I forget you aren’t up to date with stuff yet.”

“Its fine, it’s interesting.” He replied and ducked under the rickety doorframe of the building. It was covered in mould and rot and Hawk scrunched up his nose in disgust. Dawn didn’t seem to notice his distaste for their dingy surroundings and walked up to a small door opposite them. It must have only reached his hip and seemed so narrow that he doubted anyone could get through it.

Dawn put her hand on the door and once again it glowed blue under her palm. With a loud groan it opened revealing a black ominous tunnel that led down and down under the ground. Hawk looked at Dawn in disbelief and the redhead grinned at him in return.

“I know this looks like I’m shoving you into the ground but trust me when I say this is the safest entrance into Pandora.” Hawk looked at her sceptically.

“That looks like a gateway straight to the underworld.” He muttered, staring into the black abyss.

“No, the gateway is much more fiery” Dawn said with a shrug “I’ll go first to prove its not dangerous.” She dropped his hand and gripped the edge of the door, smiling at him as if she was smug about proving her point.

“Won’t you hit the ground?” He asked watching with increased anxiety as she climbed in.

“I haven’t in all my years of living here.” She winked and let go of the side, her body shooting out of sight before he could ask any more questions.

He stared at the dark space for a long while, waiting to hear the tell-tale sign that she had indeed hit the ground but he didn’t hear anything. The icy wind tickled his flesh as he debated following her down.

“Really, I should stop being so surprised by this.” He muttered to himself as a large bird flew through the gap in the wall and perched on the top of the open door.

He forced himself forward, fear tingling in his blood so strong he could taste it on his lips. He cast his eyes to the bird. It was mindlessly pulling bits of rotted wood from the door and dropping them onto the ground, its oily black feathers ruffled with the breeze and its black eyes focused on him as it pulled off chunk after chunk. Unnerved by the uncanny feeling of being watched he leaned over the doorframe.

Knowing there was no going back no even if he wanted too he climbed over the small lip of the doorframe and dangled his legs into the darkness. He cast one last look at the bird and noticed that its dark eyes were oddly human looking and that the wood between its beak looked more like bones that timber. Not wanting to be anywhere near such a strange creature for any longer he pushed himself free of the doorframe and down into the darkness below.


	5. Chapter FIve

Chapter Five.

The tunnel wasn’t as deep as he originally thought and after a couple of minutes of falling he landed on a patch of something soft. He took a moment to regain his senses and realised that the soft thing he had landed on was a pile of cushions.  White fluorescent lights burned his eyes and as he pulled himself free of his pillowed prison and he found himself standing at the end of a long corridor.  There wasn’t much too it aside from the moths that fluttered against the lights and the cracks that blemished the walls though there was something uncomfortable about the place, like something lingered just out of sight and the longer he stood in the silence the more perturbed he felt.

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Dawns voice seemed to materialise out of nowhere making him jump back with a yell.

“Don’t do that!” He cried clutching his chest. Dawn held up her hands apologetically and opened a large metal door beside her.

“Best not to linger in the tunnel Hawk, I don’t know exactly what lives in the corners of the corridor.”

Hawk still trying to calm his panicked mind took another look down the hallway, he could imagine several gruesome things that could be waiting from him in the shadowy end of the walk and quickly moved over to Dawn.

“If it’s so unsafe why do you have it as an entrance to Pandora?” He asked as she lead him through the door and into another corridor. This one at least had lanterns with warm orange flames and a carpet the colour of sand, doors ran down both sides of the hallway and each one seemed to have its own look to it.

“It’s not the only entrance…But it is the safest.” She paused and Hawk waited patiently for her to continue. “As Pandora is under a rift we get all sorts of demonic activity here, some entrances have creatures that will send you to another dimension if you answer their impossibly hard questions wrong.” She shrugged and started walking. “These are the bedrooms, we sometimes get people from the resistance staying with us whilst they hunt, but mostly it’s just Alex, Omar, Ares and I living here.” They walked past a door that was full of stickers, one that was broken by what looked like huge claw marks and another that looked as though there wasn’t even a door there, just a crudely drawn sketch of one.

He didn’t ask what was going on with them, today had told him enough about the Pandorians that he really shouldn’t be surprised by strange things going on in their living quarters.

“Usually we sleep at night, missions tend to happen in the day since Aces are less active, its only in the capital where we have problems…Oh and if you are sleeping and you hear a knocking at your door, don’t open it. If one of us wants you we will shout through the door first.”

“Why can’t I open it?” Hawk asked as they reached two sets of stairs, one leading up and the other leading down.

“As I said, there is a lot of demonic activity, the Night Creeper likes to scare you, but I promise it’s nothing bad enough to really damage your mind, just put you off sleep for a bit.” Dawn seemed so calm with the fact that she lived with demons, she didn’t even flinch when a loud crying came from down stairs. Hawk raised his brows to it but she waved him off as if it were normal, choosing to instead climb up the staircase leading to a set of glass doors.

“Ignore her too, she lives in the library and is a real pain in the butt. She tore through one of my classic novels because Alex told her to move out of the way.” Dawn huffed.

“She a demon too?” Hawk asked curiously.

“No she’s a doll.” Dawn sighed “A creepy doll that has no right to be a living thing but somehow is and it freaks me out so bad I can’t be in the same room as her…she’s got these eyes that are just…too human for my liking.” She shuddered and Hawk was quickly reminded of his encounter with the strange human-eyed bird from before.

“I saw a bird like that earlier, it was really unnerving.”

Dawn shivered again and looked at him with a small frown.

“That bird is the most awful thing I’ve seen, its building a nest somewhere in the abandoned building above us and the thought of it having creepy miniatures of itself makes me nervous.”

Hawk too didn’t like the idea of more strange looking birds hanging around where he was going to be staying.

“These stairs will take you to the heart of Pandora, there is the living area and our war table. The kitchen and dining area is there also and there are strict rules about where you can and can’t eat, but I’m sure you will get told all of this by Omar when you meet him…” She pulled open the door and caught the confused look Hawk had on his face.

“Oh doors like this aren’t blood activated, I can’t have my guests getting locked out of the war room.” She chuckled “I certainly can’t have them going hungry either.”

Hawk nodded and followed her through into a large open area. This room was painted the colour of the sky and from the roof hung strange charms and animal feet. The shelves were full of even more bottles with strange creatures stuffed inside and the seats were in worst condition than the ones in the ship. Big square screens were flat against the far walls with flickering paintings dancing over the canvas. Hawk wondered how they could make the paintings move like that and he caught Dawn smiling softly at him.

“I’ll explain it all to you once you’re settled in, I don’t want to overload your mind…” She said and started walking out the room.  Hawk wanted to remind her that his mind had already been overloaded several times already that day, but he didn’t get the chance to voice it as she began to speak again. “I called ahead and got Omar to draw you a bath for when you arrived, I can’t imagine you’re very comfortable with all that muck on you?”

Hawk followed her, scratching the dirt from behind his ears, a bath sounded amazing. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to soak in water without it being full of parasites and his toes curled at the idea of being clean.

“I bet you would like some new clothes too, I don’t think someone in your situation has much to his name.”

“I used to have more things, but a lot of it was lost when my brother moved me.” Hawk explained as they walked down a narrowing corridor. Dawn slowed down so that they were walking close together and it warmed Hawk when he noticed she was listening to him.

“It’s sad that you had to be alone Hawk.” She sighed but didn’t say anything else. She led him through a door that was barely wide enough to get past and into a surprisingly clean bathroom. Due to the nature of Pandora so far, Hawk had imagined the bathroom to be grime coated and fragranced with ammonia but instead it was sterile and glistening and there was a lingering smell of not quite lemon in the air.

The décor wasn’t bad either, Hawk had been expecting broken tiles and mould covered sealants but instead there were bright yellow walls and white painted floorboards under his feet, they had small flowers painted along their lengths. In the centre of the room, a small way from the toilet and sink was a large tub, big enough for at least two people to sit comfortably. It was full of hot, steaming liquid that smelled pleasantly of soap and Hawk couldn’t wait to submerge himself in its depths. 

“Here’s a towel.” Dawn said as she passed him a fluffy white cloth that was so soft Hawk was sure it was made from animal fur, it smelled faintly of lavender. “Whilst you bathe I’m going to raid Alex’s wardrobe” She giggled childishly “You two are pretty much the same build anyway and I’m sure he doesn’t even know he owns half of his apparel.”

Hawk was full to the brim with gratitude, it had been so long since he had been shown any proper kindness and in the few short hours he had known the Pandorians they had treat him with far more respect than he deserved.

“Thank you…” He muttered, hating himself for not being able to say anything better.

Dawn beamed brightly and touched his shoulder.

“Hawky, you don’t have to thank me, it’s the least I could do.” She smiled warmly “Plus my boys don’t let me fuss over them anymore, it’s nice to take care of someone” There was something unspoken in her eyes, a lingering sadness that clouded the happiness of her expression. He wondered if something had happened to her but felt it best not to bring it up, especially since they barely knew one another.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t thank you.” He smiled placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

“You’re sweet Hawky, it’s such a change from the rabid beasts I live with.” She laughed and stepped away, their hands falling back to their sides “Right get in, scrub that hair of yours too, I don’t want to see a lick of dirt on you.” She smirked and walked over to the door. “Come back up to the main room when you’re done. Food should be ready by then.” And with that she left, closing the door behind her softly.

Hawk peeled himself out of his clothes as quickly as he could, grimacing at how his shirt stuck to his body with a cement of sweat and dirt. When he was finally free of clothes he climbed into the tub and sank into the water, he moaned as the liquid spilled over his shoulders, warming his whole body. He sat for a moment, sighing happily as the water relaxed his muscles and lifted the dirt from his skin. He knew he was probably taking too long to clean up but he couldn’t resist indulging in the warm water for just a little longer.

***

By the time he had done washing the grime from his skin the water was a dark brown and his fingers and toes were wrinkled. He climbed out, using the towel to dry the mass of curls that, now free of muck, fell just above his shoulder blades before wrapping it around his waist. It was as he moved to the door that he caught a glimpse at the mirror hanging just above the sink. It was small and hung awkwardly from a tired hook on the wall, a small chip scarred the bottom corner making it look like he had a deep scar just at the joining of his neck and shoulder.

He walked over to it, intrigued to know what he looked like now and peered into the glass. He was older than he was when he left home, his doughy, baby-fat, face had matured into sharp edges and high cheek bones that were hollow with hunger. His skin was still the dark olive tone of his mothers and dusted with freckles that stretched down over his shoulders,

He had dark bags under his eyes which didn’t really surprise him, he barely slept and when he did it was only for short intervals. He touched the darkened skin, tugging it at the corner, he had always had slightly slanted eyes, another trait of his mothers he gained though the light brown colour was solely his fathers.

“I look a mess.” He muttered rubbing his chin where wisps of ratty hair clung. He aged himself around eighteen but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know how many years had passed since he’d left home.  Stepping away from the mirror Hawk moved over to the door and pulled it open. Sat just outside of it was a pile of clothes, they weren’t something Hawk would have chosen himself but he was grateful for the fact he wouldn’t have to wear his torn, dirt stained outfit ever again.

He dressed quickly, not wanting to see any more of himself and found that Alex’s clothes were at least two sizes too small for even him. The grey shirt clung to his body like a second skin and the bottoms where so tight he didn’t think he would have been able to fit his legs in them. He pulled the green chequered flannel on and buttoned it up, hoping that it would cover his body better than the shirt did.

Now clean and in fresh clothes Hawk finally left the bathroom and followed a mouth-watering scent up into the main area.

“Listen, that’s what Crowely said, I had a blade to his throat I doubt he was in any position to be lying to me.” Alex’s voice echoed from the top of the hallway.

“The key has been gone for years, there’s not a chance it’s been found.” Ares snapped back and Hawk walked into the kitchen. Spread out over one of the counters was a large map, both Alex and Ares were huddled over it, Alex with an arrow between his fingers and Ares looking more human that he did before.

“I never said it’s been found, I said they are looking for it, Sebby ordered all the high lords to send out their men in search for it.” Alex explained as Hawk spied Dawn sat at the table, a mug in her hand and an annoyed expression on her face.

“It still doesn’t make sense. I would have felt it if it had surfaced again, that thing radiates evil.” Ares frowned shoving Alex’s hand off of the map. Hawk didn’t want to get involved in the squabble and walked over to Dawn.

“Hey.” He smiled pulling out the seat across from her and sitting down. Dawn seemed to be in a daze and only snapped out of it when he gently touched her hand.

“Oh Hawky.” She said breathlessly “Look at how handsome you are under all that muck.” 

Hawk felt his face heat and he leaned back in his chair, he didn’t think he looked good at all.

“A good haircut and some home cooked food and you will be the envy of the resistance.” She smiled warmly.

“I uh…I didn’t know what to do with the water…” He admitted sheepishly “And my old clothes, I left them folded on the toilet…”

“Don’t worry about it Hawk, Omar will clear it up.”  Dawn said with a wave.

Hawk was yet to meet Omar but from what he had been hearing about him he assumed he was something of a butler for the Pandorians. Just as he was about to voice his questions there was a loud crash from across the room followed by the sound of something rolling and falling to the ground with a smash.

“Ow Ow Ow!” Alex cried as Hawk looked over to him. Ares had his arm around his neck, squeezing it tightly. “Ares, I can’t fucking breathe! Let go!”

“If you can talk, you can breathe.” Ares replied with a smug smile stretched across his features, Hawk could see the sharp points of his teeth under his drawn back lips.

He glanced at Dawn who was sipping out of her cup, paying no attention to the two fighting beside her.  

“Seriously! it hurts, let go of me you overgrown mutt!” Alex cried jabbing his arrow into Ares’ side. There was another crash as Alex’s elbow collided with a pile of books, nocking them to the ground in a depressed heap.

Dawn sighed through her nose and turned to them. 

“Boys, if I have to break up one more fight you will _BOTH_ be feeding fluffy.” She snapped standing up and walking over to them. “If you refuse to agree on anything leave the work to someone with focus.” She shoved them apart and leaned over the map. “Alex what have you found?”

Ares didn’t look very pleased at the fact he had been so quickly dismissed by the redhead and over the top of her head he shot a death glare at Alex.

“Sebastian is trying to find an ancient key that will unlock something… I don’t know what that something is but it’s bad.”  Alex said after frowning at Ares.

“Is it bad or bad bad?” Dawn asked. Hawk was unsure whether he should get involved or not it seemed like something he knew nothing about.

“Like ancient being of darkness bad.” Alex sighed “I dunno.”

“That key is keeping at bay things that not even my kind can’t kill.” Ares frowned “We shouldn’t mess with it.”

“But if we leave it and it falls into Sebastian’s hands…” Dawn tapped her chin thoughtfully and looked at Alex. “You said Crowley didn’t know the exact location but he was close?”

“Mhm, none of his men ever returned but I got him to mark on the map the area he was searching in…its worth a look.”

“That’s not too far away from RedGate.” Hawk said after deciding to join them “About a day’s walk”

Dawn nodded with a smile.

“It’s also smack-bang in rift territory so I bet its crawling with demons.” She seemed far too excited by that information, her grin nearly reaching her ears.

“With the power of the key I can’t imagine its anything nice.” Ares said.

“Me neither, but I can’t let Sebastian get hold of it, if its power falls into his hands, I don’t know what would happen.”

“Sebastian as in Sebastian Navara? The king?” Hawk asked surprised.

“Yeah Sebby the stupid.” Alex snorted, spinning his arrow between his fingers “The guy is the embodiment of creepy and I’ll stick by my theory that he was the one who let the Aces into our realm.”

Well that was certainly unexpected though Hawk wasn’t really that surprised, he had only ever seen the man once and that was enough. He reminded Hawk a lot of a snake, pretty to look at but unpredictable, he had watched him turn a meeting with Crowley into a bloodbath all because he found the Aces to be boring.

“Uh, dinner is ready if you want to sit down?” A shy almost whispered voice said from behind them. No-one but Hawk jumped at the newcomer and as he spun around he noticed a small frail boy, standing with his head down.

“Finally!” Alex breathed and he and Ares both pushed their way to the table. Dawn lingered over the map for a moment, her face screwed into a frown.

“Hello.” The boy said as he approached him “I’m Omar and you must be Hawk?” He held out his hand nervously and Hawk took it with just as much caution.

“Hey,” Hawk said with a tight-lipped smile “Thank you for the bath, it was really nice.”

Omar blushed a deep red and dropped his hand, a small, shy smile playing over his lips.

“You’re more than welcome, we haven’t had a guest in a while, it feels good to be useful.”

“You’re always useful Omar,” Dawn said coming up behind Hawk. “Go on and sit down Hawky, I bet you’re starving.”

He was rather hungry but as he took a seat across from Alex and Ares he was suddenly very off his food. They were shovelling it into their mouths as if they had never seen food before, Ares tore at a large chunk of meat with his bare fangs and Alex didn’t seem to care that he was using his hands to snap apart bones.  He felt bad not wanting to eat the display laid out for him, browned meat and vegetables of every colour, there was even a basket full of freshly made bread sat in the centre but the sight of them stuffing their faces made his stomach turn.

Dawn sat beside him, her eyes narrowed as she watched the men gorge themselves. He could almost feel the anger radiating off her and it wasn’t long until she finally snapped.

“You two!” She said slamming her hands flat on the table. Both Alex and Ares stopped what they were doing and looked up at her, food still clutched in their hands. Omar nervously avoided her glare and inched slightly closer to Hawks chair.  “You know how to eat at the table yet your manners seemed to have escaped you.”

“I haven’t eaten in three days Sunny, I’m dying.” Alex whined.

“Awh, you poor thing. Did you also forget how to eat in that time? You’re being disgusting, eat normally or go away. I will not have to watch you eat like pigs.” She sat back down and glared at them. “Don’t think you’re off the hook either Ares’”

Hawk smirked when the god dropped his gaze and picked up his fork, it was amusing to see such a powerful creature being told what to do by a human.

They ate quietly, sometimes Alex would talk about his mission and ague with Ares over it and sometimes Dawn would comment on the food. Hawk was too caught up in the flavours of it to be paying any attention to the conversation, everything was rich and buttery and every mouthful gave way to a war of different tastes.

“Where do you get the food from.” He said once his stomach was full to the brim. “I can’t imagine you buy it from the market.”

Dawn dabbed the corners of her mouth with a bit of cloth before looking at him.

“We grow most of it and hunt for the meat.” She smiled.

He nodded, it made sense really, he probably shouldn’t have asked stuck a stupid question.

“Uh Hawk, I’ve made up a bed for you.” Omar’s voice was as quiet as a murmur next to his ear. Hawk jumped away from him, causing his fork to clatter on the floor. Ares glared at him with a small growl before going back to his meal.

“I uh yes…” He held his chest and stared at the brunet. “Please don’t sneak up on me.”

“I didn’t sneak up on you, I was stood behind you all along…sorry if I frightened you.” Omar said softly with a small smile.

Dawn was looking at him apologetically and Alex was once again holding back laughter. Hawk felt utterly embarrassed by his irrational fear reaction.

“Sorry.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “A bed sounds good though.”

“God it does!” Alex groaned, raising from his seat.

“You still haven’t done the report Alex, you’re not going anywhere.” Ares frowned pushing the blond back into his seat.

“You go Hawky, get some rest


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six

For once in his life Hawk had a decent night’s sleep which would have left him in a good mood had he woken up normally instead of being wrenched from sleep by a loud smash. The night before Omar had been quiet as they travelled down to the sleeping area and only really spoke when he explained that for the time being Hawk would be sharing a room with Alex. He had left not long after taking him down there, leaving Hawk to explore his new surroundings.

Alex’s room wasn’t what he expected, it was clean yet empty aside from the wardrobe and beds. There were a few books laid open on his bed but nothing that would indicate the room was actually his.  He moved to the second bed, the one that was made with fresh smelling linin a sat down. It was ridiculously soft and he could feel himself sinking into the depths of it.

“This is way better than the dusty floor of the sewer.” He said patting the bed next to him for the cat “It’s like laying on a cloud.”

The cat flicked it tail slightly and hopped onto the bed, a soft purr rumbling in its chest.

It didn’t take long for Hawk to be comfortable enough for his eyelids to start drooping. He thought there was no use in fighting the urge to sleep and soon he had drifted off. He hadn’t however, prepared for the barrage of sounds that awoke him, loud clashes and bangs echoed down the Hallway and Hawk was certain they were being attacked. He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing the nearest thing he could for a weapon and moved over to the door. Alex was fast asleep in his bed, a soft snore coming from him and Hawk wondered how he could sleep with all the noise.

He crept up to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to alert whatever it was outside of his presence. He grabbed the handle pushing it down quickly, pulling open the door and peering out into the night. There was nothing outside the door save a flickering lantern and a cold breeze that kissed his cheeks, nothing remotely strange or out of the ordinary which scared Hawk even more than the banging did.

“ _Come find me.”_  A voice whispered eerily from somewhere down the hall, It was like Omar’s, only older and a lot more discomforting “ _I’ve been waiting a very long time for you.”_

There was another crash and Hawk was torn between going to investigate and going back into the room and waking Alex.

“Ares for gods sakes, catch it!” He then heard Dawns voice shout followed by a smash. Knowing now that it was his companions making the sounds Hawk quietly stepped out of the room followed closely by the cat. He held a candle holder tight in his grip as he made his way up to the living area.

“How am I supposed to catch it when you are flailing around?” Ares’ voice snapped.

Hawk felt a headache blooming in the base of his skull and he was sure that he could hear the whispering voice in the back of his mind. They trotted up the stairs and looked through the glass, Dawn was perched on one of the large sofas, her hands covering her head as a black shape darted around the room. Ares was standing in the centre of the area, a net in one hand and shadows wrapped around the other. It was one of the strangest scenes Hawk had ever seen.

 _“I can feel you amongst these walls.”_  The voice whispered again just as the black shape smashed against the glass, startling both Hawk and the Cat.

“Ares! Get it now!” He heard Dawn cry.

After recovering from his sudden fright Hawk looked down at the still twitching thing that had hit the door. A large black raven spread out across the ground, its beak half open and its eyes far too human to be normal. Hawk regarded it with a look of disgust before the door was quickly yanked open.

“Why are you here?” Ares said staring down at him, his skin was shiny with sweat and his hair was stuck up in every direction, almost as if he had been trying to catch the bird all night.

“You guys woke me up with all the noise, I thought someone was breaking in.” He shrugged and quickly pushed the cat away from the bird with his foot.  “Um why were you chasing the bird around?”

“It got in through one of the air vents.” Ares said with a snarl, kicking the unconscious birds body. “It made so much noise that I also thought someone was breaking in and rushed in here only to find that thing pecking at the glass.” He looked behind him and pointed at Dawn. “She’s no help either, she was screaming more than helping.”

“I don’t like that bird it freaks me out…” Dawn butted in, she too looked like she had been fighting the bird for hours.

“Right.” Hawk said slowly and kneeled to where the bird was laid.  It was still breathing which Hawk was thankful for, even if the creature was unnerving it didn’t deserve to die for it. He carefully reached for its wings, not wanting to hurt it anymore than it already had and that’s when he realised it was staring up at him, dark, round, human eyes boring into his own.

“ _He’s coming.”_ it sounded so close to being human but was so wrong that it sent chilled down Hawks spine. Hawk recoiled from it as it twisted and convulsed on the ground. 

“ _He will find you!”_  It screeched so loud that it made his ears ring and his eyes water.

Ares growled at it and pushed Dawn behind him, his shadows swooping around her protectively. Hawk stared at the bird, its inky feathers falling from its body as if they weren’t attached to it at all and leaving it with rotten, deathly-white skin. He didn’t snap out of his paralyzed daze until the cat leaped onto the bird, wrestling it away from him.

The bird died quickly, the cats fangs offering it a swift execution and the room once again fell silent and Hawk and the two Pandorians finally let out their held breaths.

“I’m sorry but what in all the Vail was that?” Dawn said as she watched the cat carry the bird away.

“The sound that thing made.” Ares frowned, his shadows still wrapped around the redhead. “It was speaking in such a strange language.”

This caught Hawks attention, he had heard the bird perfectly in his own tongue, he doubted he would have understood it in any other.

“I heard it in our language.” He muttered quietly “It was saying ‘he’s coming’.”

“Who is?” Dawn asked and Ares seemed to have turned a few shades paler, his shadows shivering around his body.

“I don’t know, that’s just what it said…”

Ares was staring at him, his pupils whilst slit seemed to take up most of his eyes making it look as though they were completely black. Hawk swallowed tightly, he didn’t like the scrutiny in which the god was watching him, it was almost like he was blaming him for the bird.

“We have to stop acknowledging the key.” Ares said finally moving away from Dawn and over to the map. “It knows we are looking into it and its trying to scare us.”

“Wait what!? We can’t just leave it for Sebastian!” Dawn shouted chasing after him.

Hawk followed them closely, feeling a little too unsettle to be alone. Ares looked as though he was having a hard time staying still, his whole body jittered and the air around the room had cooled so much they could see their breath.

“If he finds it, it’s his problem.” Ares growled throwing himself into a stool that looked dwarfed next to him. “I do not want to associate with it.”

Dawn frowned slightly and sat across from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I will not endanger what little humans we have left just because you have a bad feeling. It was one bird, one very psychotic bird, not a host of demons barging through our doors. We should at the very least investigate where Crowley had been looking.”

Ares growled loudly and slammed his fist into the table causing the lights hanging from the ceiling burst and sprayed glass over the table. Hawk backed away slightly, afraid of the power coming from the God.

“You stubborn idiotic female!” He spat followed by a long string of words that Hawk suspected were swears but they were in a language to difficult for him to understand. “That key is wrong, what would we even do with that power?”

Dawn to her credit was very calm, too calm in fact for someone who had just been insulted, she took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose before smiling sweetly at the god.

 “We do what we always do with dangerous things, store it and keep it hidden from those who would use it.” Her eyes were dark and he could see that her knuckles had turned white from where she had been gripping the skin on her arms.

“I think I should leave you both to it...” Hawk said slowly and began to back away.

“You don’t understand, Zira!” Ares snapped, his shadows standing to attention like the heckles of an angry hound. “The Key will promise you things…”

They continued to argue, forgetting all about Hawk and he was quite thankful for that, it made leaving the room far less awkward. He hurried back down the stairs and along the hallway to the door that was painted a blueish green and crept inside.  He was surprised to see Alex awake, he was sat crossed legged on his bed, a book open on his lap and a candle clutched in his hand. He looked up when he heard Hawk walk by and smiled.

“I forgot to mention that they fight at least three times a day, I wouldn’t listen to them if I were you, they love each other really.” Alex shrugged.

Hawk sat on his bed and looked at the ground. The bird had scared him but not as much as it’s horrible grainy voice and Ares’ warnings of the key. It didn’t sit right with him and he wondered if he had just walked into something far too big for him to conceive.

“What’s up kitten?” Alex asked shutting his book. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed so that they were facing one another and waited patiently for Hawk to answer.

“What do you know of the key?” Hawk queried quietly.

Alex hummed with understanding and crossed his legs.

 “Well, I know about as much as you…it’s an old device used to keep something locked away. Whatever it is Sebastian wants to do with it is a mystery but I can’t imagine its anything good.”

Hawk nodded with a sigh, this was becoming difficult, on one hand they could leave it alone and save themselves from whatever darkness lingered in the key, the only issue would be that Sebastian would more than likely get a hold of it. On the other they could go out and find it and potentially curse themselves in the process, it was enough to give him a headache. Hawk rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to sooth his throbbing brain and looked up at the blond.

“Okay, well can you tell me what exactly Pandora does then?” he asked carefully, not wanting to pry too much. “Dawn said something earlier about storing dangerous things?”

Alex sighed softly and flopped onto his back, he was quiet for the moment, his legs swinging idly from the edge of the bed.

“I probably should have filled you in on what part we play in this so called ‘rebellion’ when we first met but I kinda wanted you to like me… Pandora, whilst small, do most of the work for the group. We collect and neutralize any threat that shows itself to humanity, whether that be an Ace or an unknown artefact.” He paused before lifting his head to look at him. “Our higher ups watch Ace activity and send us missions accordingly. Tis why I was in RedGate, Crowley had info and I had to take it, whether it be by violence or intimidation…But believe it or not I don’t like hurting people.

Alex rolled onto his front and pushed his face into his pillow.

“So you didn’t hold a knife to Crowley’s throat?” Hawk asked with a tilt of his head.

“Oh gods no I just said that to keep Ares off my back, Crowley and I have an agreement.” Alex’s words were muffled but Hawk could tell he was smiling.

“Dare I ask?”

“No, probably for the best.” He yawned and turned to look at him. “I’ve gotta say though, lately they’ve been working us like dogs, I don’t think I’ve had a day off in months.”

“Then maybe you should be using this time to sleep instead of speaking to me.” Hawk chuckled and laid on his side, facing Alex.

They laid in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the early morning. It was nice and calm and when Hawk glanced at Alex he saw the blond was smiling sleepily at him.  

“I knew I was right in picking you to join us Hawk.” He muttered tiredly before his eyes finally slipped closed.

***

Alex was bone tired, he had only managed to get an extra hour or so of sleep last night since before his internal clock decided to wake him up. He really didn’t want to move from his room but he knew the quicker they investigated the area the quicker they could report back and hopefully get a few days off. It wasn’t that he minded the work load, heck he’d take slaughtering demons and Ace’s everyday than wasting his time sitting around the base but sometimes when he had back to back missions he really wished he could just stay in bed.

He walked up to the kitchen, food was already out on the table and his four companions were sitting around it. Hawk smiled at him and he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit better about his sleepless night.

“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you up after you fell back to sleep…” Hawk muttered as Alex sat across from him.

“Nah don’t worry about it Kitten, I run on four hours of sleep a week.” He winked and glanced over to Ares who looked just as dead as he was.

“Morning doggo.” He smirked, “rough night?”

“Whatever rude things you’re thinking, stop it before I knock you out.” Ares groaned from under his arms. Alex smirked, he knew too well that the god was still trying to fight his nocturnal instincts.

“I wasn’t being rude, I was just commenting on your appearance.” He shrugged and began putting food on his plate. Hawk and Dawn were huddled together a book spread out over the table, the writing was messy and the drawings a long with it even messier, but Dawn was looking at it as if she had found the holy grail and Alex was a little curious.

“What’s that ya reading?” he asked stuffing a piece of crusty bread in his mouth.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him as she watched him eat before speaking again.

“Hawks journal, he’s wrote a lot about the RedGate Aces.”

 He leaned against his hand and smiled warmly. It didn’t surprise Alex in the slightest that Hawk was capable of writing, he had already proved to be more than just a pretty face, everything else was just a bonus.  He felt something brush against his leg and for a moment he tensed and hoped it wasn’t one of the creatures that escaped from the cupboard last week. He quickly glanced down under the table and sighed with relief when he saw the cat.

“Hey porky.” He frowned, “you’ve gotta stop sneaking up on me or I’m gonna end up killing you.”

“I keep telling him that.” He heard Hawk say and the cat jumped onto his lap and meowed loudly. Alex stroked it’s head and grabbed some of the cooked meat from the table, tearing it in half and dangling it before the cat.

“Who’s a good furball?” He cooed as the cat snagged the meat from his hand and swallowed it down in one go. He noticed Omar staring nervously at the cat from beside him, his eyes big and his mouth slightly open.

“Haven’t you ever seen a cat before Omar?” Alex asked with a smirk.

Omar jumped at the comment and slowly turned his glance to him.

“Oh I have but that one…I saw it eating a bird last night…it was scary.” He leaned up to his ear and whispered “I think he can read minds too, he keeps staring at me…”  

“That’s just cats in general.” Alex purred and patted the brunet on the back. “He stares because he wants food.”

Dawn was watching them carefully, something lingered behind her eyes that Alex couldn’t read and it was a little unnerving until she smiled at them.

“Hawky is coming along with us today.”

Alex almost choked on his bread and he was sure Ares had just broken his neck by how quickly he had looked up.

“What?” they said in unison. Alex looked at Hawk with wide eyes and Hawk smiled at him.

“You can’t let that pup join us.” Ares snarled, shadows creeping over his shoulders.

“Its not up for debate.” Dawn shrugged and looked at Hawk. “If he’s going to be part of this group he is going to need experience, all of us had to go to the vail at least once whilst we were training, I don’t see a problem with letting him tag along if he wants too.”

Ares was watching her with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but the words were getting caught in his throat. Alex understood why Dawn would let him go but he wondered why Hawk who had said he was overwhelmed by all this suddenly wanted to be apart of the craziness.

“Are you alright with this Kitten?”

Hawk leaned back in his chair and nodded, his eyes glistening much the same way Dawns did whenever she was excited about something.

“I want to help, I’ve spent most of my life watching but being powerless to do anything…I think now is good time to start making a difference.” He pushed a loose curl from his face and grinned sweetly.  

***

Last night Hawk had decided that he couldn’t just sit around and let things like the bird scare him. Whilst the idea of going into the rift to find a very mysterious and possibly dangerous key terrified him he also couldn’t help but feel a little bit curious as to what exactly it was.

“This is stupid.” Ares frowned “How are we supposed to look for the thing when we have to keep an eye on him.”

Dawn sighed beside him and Omar flinched when one of Ares’ shadows brushed against his arm.

“You don’t have to keep an eye on me.” Hawk said with a glare, “I’m more than capable of watching out for myself, I survived fine on my own for a long time.”

Ares bared his fangs at him slammed himself back into his chair, his eyes the same dark slits as they were when the bird attacked.

“Well, eat up we leave soon, Alex you will be staying here, rest up and make sure to keep an eye on the computers, let us know if anyone is tailing us. Omar, Ares, Hawk, you’ll be on the ground doing the searching and I will be driving us there.” Dawn said dropping a napkin onto her plate and standing up. Hawk watched Alex’s reaction carefully, hoping that he hadn’t upset him too much by the small request he had asked of Dawn.

Alex didn’t say anything, even when everyone left the table and Omar cleaned up the pots he remained silent, it wasn’t until Hawk was walking down the hallway back to their room that he felt someone grab his shoulder.

“Okay Kitten spill the beans.” Alex spoke spinning him around to face him. He didn’t look any better than he did last night, his eyes still had the large dark circles under them and his hair stuck out in every angle.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hawk said raising his head in challenge.

Alex let out a breathy laugh and locked eyes with him.

“I never get a day off when there’s missions. I’m always out there hunting things and then suddenly Dawn tells me to rest up and that an untrained newbie is going to the Vail.” He chuckled lightly “Care to explain why that is?”

Hawk carefully brushed Alex’s hand from his shoulder and leaned against the wall. He felt a little embarrassed at admitting that he wanted to make sure the blond slept, it made him sound like his mother. He couldn’t help it though he knew what it was like to be so tired you could barely function and it didn’t feel right sending an exhausted man out on a search even if there wasn’t going to be any fighting.  

“You need to sleep Alex, you said it yourself that you’re tired and you haven’t slept properly in days.” Hawk squared himself up so that he was eye level with Alex, the archer wasn’t much taller than him but the gesture made Alex sigh through his nose.

“You little pest,” He chuckled and ruffled Hawks hair. “Are you sure you want to do this? The Vail is worse than here, your gonna see things you’ve never even imagined were real.”

“I think I’ll be okay, I have the Dread Wolf by my side anyway, I doubt anything is stupid enough to take on an angry death god.” Hawk grinned.

Alex shook his head and patted Hawks shoulder as he walked past and into his room, a smile playing at his lips.

“Come on, I’ll sort out some clothes for you and tie your hair back, we can’t have you getting caught cos your hair’s too long.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven.

The second time in the ship was worse than the first, not only was it swaying something awful but Hawk was confined to the control room where he could see everything. Dawn was leaning leisurely against the wheel explaining what he would find once he entered the vail, she was wearing a long dark coat that draped over her body loosely and a hat that looked as though it had been stolen from a dead sailor. He was really trying hard to listen, but with every turn of the ship his stomach lurched and vertigo tingled up his spine making it almost impossible for him to focus on anything other than not being sick.

“Now the Vail is dangerous, from what we learned it’s kinda like a spirit world…one in which creatures that really shouldn’t be alive come from.” Dawn explained “we’ve been using rifts to travel since they’re like huge tears in the fabric of reality. “Oh! And sometimes those rifts can be a little rocky to get through so I’d brace yourself when we get close.”

“Are the rifts where the Aces came from?” He asked through his hand, he hoped he wouldn’t puke in front of her.

“Well Aces are a Vail creature, born from Gods and humans, we think… When the rifts first opened Aces came out first then the demons.” She looked over to where Ares was and grinned “Then the gods.”

“Huh.” Hawk nodded trying to seem interested whilst also trying hard not to panic as the ship turned on its side. Through the large glass window he could see both the sky and the ground vertically and he was fairly sure that if Dawn wasn’t speaking too him he would have passed out with fear.

“Don’t put me in the same classification as those mongrels that crawled into this realm like vermin!” Ares growled “I have been here far longer than them, centuries longer. You were taught to fear me before you feared them.”

“I wasn’t scared of you.” Dawn said glancing at him slyly. “Hawk sit down before you bring up your breakfast.” She pointed to the seat beside her and Hawk was more than happy for the option of sitting down.

“You aren’t like ordinary humans.” Ares huffed and folded his arms.

The seat Hawk had sat in wasn’t much better than it was standing up, it spun and jittered every time the ship moved and he was getting a very bad spell of sea sickness, if that’s what he could call it since he was in the sky. 

“Hawk…” A voice whispered from beside him. Hawk almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn’t been expecting a voice so close to his ear especially one that was so eerie.

“Gods Omar!” He cried, clutching his chest “Do you want to kill me?”

Omar was stood close to him, any closer and he would be on his lap. His mismatched eyes wide and watching him with an almost childlike curiosity.

“Oh no Hawk I couldn’t kill you, you’re much to special.”

Hawk frowned and scratched the bare patch of skin on the back of his neck, he was still getting use to his hair being lifted from that area.

“Right…” He glanced at Dawn who seemed to be in a chattering with Ares once again. “Is there something you need me for?” he said as he turned back to the boy.

Omar was quiet for a moment, his eyes watching ever movement Hawk made which, intern, made Hawk even more uncomfortable with being in his presence. Finally Omar looked down and his feet and squished the tips of his index fingers together nervously.

“Um…your cat.” He murmured so quietly that Hawk had to strain to hear him over Dawn and Ares. “It seems to have snuck onto the ship and is under the sofa hissing at me…”

Hawk frowned, he had left the cat back at the base to keep Alex company. He didn’t like the idea of bringing the cat anywhere that it could potentially get killed.

“Uh, you sure it’s mine? He wouldn’t do something like that when there was food around.” 

“I’m sure it’s yours because he keeps staring at me like he can read my mind…its very distressing…could you please remove him from the room?”

Hawk sighed and got to his feet, his legs shaking and his head spinning.

“Be careful walking anywhere Hawky, once we hit the Rift, the ship is gonna be unstable for a while.” Dawn warned as he began to follow Omar out of the room. Truly that’s all he needed, walking around on some old aircraft that would be thrashing all over the place just because his cat didn’t want to stay behind.

They walked into the room he was in yesterday and to his surprise, it looked as though it had been cleaned. The glass was gone and the clothes too, even the sofa had a bright blue blanket thrown over the top of it, Hawk would have been impressed if the rocking sensation didn’t threaten to throw him off his feet. Omar wasted no time in dropping to his knees and peering under the chair, Hawk followed closely squatting down beside him and looking under himself. The cat was there, wide eyed and thick tailed, his pupils were blown out so that there was only a small ring of purple around them.

“Come on you silly thing,” Hawk said grabbing him by the scruff and pulling him out. The cat clung to him, a low growl rumbling in its chest.

“Did you step on him or something?” He asked stroking the cats head gently.

“No I was just sat here when he came out of nowhere and attacked me, he’s been growling at me ever since.”

Hawk was about to say more when he was suddenly knocked off his feet and thrown into the back wall. He gasped for a moment, holding the cat tight and squinting through the throbbing in his head. He could vaguely hear Dawn cheering from up front just as another wave of force collided into the ship.

“Hawk! Are you okay?” He could hear Omar saying once the rocking had settled down. Hawk was sure he was going to be sick.

“Uh…” He rubbed his head and tried to peal himself from the wall “Gods was that the rift?”

“Mhm.” Omar said appearing in front of him with a look of concern. The cat hissed at him and tried to wiggle free from Hawk’s grasp.

“That was really unpleasant,” he chuckled finally standing up right. He really wanted to be back on solid ground, flying really wasn’t for him. “I’m gonna go back to the control room, keep this guy away from you.”

Omar smiled slightly and nodded his head, a strand of dark hair slipping from its braid.

“Thank you, Hawk.”

***

The rest of the flight went smoothly, whilst Hawk was quiet Dawn and Ares chatted between them and he was growing ever curiouser about their relationship, he didn’t fail to miss the sly little glances they would give one another when the other wasn’t looking. He would have asked but he felt a little rude prying when they barely knew him…maybe he’d ask Alex when they got back.

From what he observed in the rare moments he would look out of the window; was that the Vail looked vastly different to their realm. The normally beige sand was a beautiful cerulean, it rippled like waves and stretched on past the horizon. The sky was indigo and violet, magenta and rouge, colours that he had never seen naturally before. Long reptilian creatures flew across it, weaving between the pearly clouds, some even dared to get close enough to the ship that Hawk could see the iridescence of their scales in the sunlight.

“What are they?” He asked in awe as the creature twirled before the window, it’s feathery mane fluttering in the breeze.

“Windigons.” Ares spat, “royal pain in the ass if you ask me, flapping around as if they are the most beautiful thing in the world.” He gaged, “the amount of times I had to chase them off of my territory when they decided my den was a good thing to eat.”

Hawk didn’t understand how Ares could dislike them, a flying reptile was impossibly amazing and they were awfully beautiful to look at.

“I’ve killed one before,” Dawn said proudly. “I had to steal its heart and I’ll tell you what, those things are nasty when you provoke them.” She shuddered, “gave me a scar on my shoulder where it bit me.”

“I really don’t know how you managed to get bit by those ridiculous plant eaters, I didn’t even think they had any teeth, let alone enough to do damage.” Ares walked over to the window and frowned at the beast showing off for them.

“I don’t miss this place one bit.” He muttered, his shadows flaring out as the curious Windigon got too close to the ship. The beast startled once it noticed the darkness spreading out from behind the god and flew away as quickly as possible prompting a sinister laugh from Ares. “Stupid, pointless, creatures.”

Hawk frowned at him and stroked the cat silently, there was no need to scare the creature off, it wasn’t doing them any harm.

The ship let out a slow hiss and began to sink through the clouds, the long serpentine shapes of the Windigons rapidly disappearing into the azure until he could no longer see them. Ares pulled on a think pelt of fur, it sat snug over his shoulders and fell down his back like a cape. Hawk found it incredibly strange for a man who spent most of his time as a wolf to be wearing what looked to be the skin of one and for the fact that he was wearing furs to a desert. 

“Stop staring at me Pup if you want to keep your eyes.” Ares grumbled fixing a small device into his ear, pale shadows danced from his body, moulding into those that lingered in the corners of the room. Hawk felt them brush his fingers.

“Do the shadows let you see when you’re not even facing the thing you want to look at?” He asked cocking his head to the side and trying desperately to ignore the drop of his stomach as the ship fell ever lower.

“It’s none of your business.” Ares huffed looking over his shoulder at him.

“Yeah that’s their purpose Hawky, they keep him safe.” Dawn smiled as she pushed a lever on the desk making the ship creek.

Ares growled and shot Dawn a death glare powerful enough to kill someone before he turned his gaze back onto him.

“Tell anyone and I will feed you your own spleen.” He snarled and marched past him, “OMAR! Get your ass up we’re almost there.”

“Ignore him Hawk,” Dawn said stepping away from the wheel for the moment “He’s always so angsty when we come here… Oh, before I forget.” She fished something out from her coat pocket and placed it in his palm. Hawk inspected it curiously, it was a small black devise no bigger that a fingernail. He turned it over in his palm before looking at her.

“Um…what is it?”

“It’s an earpiece, we can communicate through it and I can keep an eye on your location.” She smiled, “i’ll put it in for you if you want?”

Hawk nodded, not trusting himself to put the tiny device in and tilted his head for her. Dawn’s hands were gentle as she carefully inserted the communicator, Hawk didn’t even feel it slide in until she turned it on and the static crackled.

“There,” she said patting his shoulder. “Now we tend to use these at a minimum, for some reason the Aces are able to pick up on the signals so only use it if you need me or get split up from Ares. If you touch it you should feel a small button on the side? That’s what opens the communication link if you press it, we’ll be able to hear you.”

Whilst Dawn was explaining this Ares prowled back into the room, Omar in toe. They both seemed agitated and Hawk began to worry about what he was going to expect in the vail.

“Good everyone is here.” Dawn started “As you know I’m still a little weak from our last trip to the Vail which is why I’m staying here, in my absence Ares takes full control and I expect you to listen to him.”

Hawk was amazed by how quickly Dawn had changed from happy to serious and that’s when he realised that she was probably far more ruthless than he had first thought.

“The task is simple, find out what they are looking into down here. Do not engage unless you have to and do not take anything you aren’t supposed. Omar you have the supplies?”

The brunet flinched before nodding and casting a nervous glance at Ares.

“Good, you need to be back here before sundown, I don’t have to remind you of what prowls these lands at night.” 

Ares nodded as he pushed open the door letting in a blast of icy air.  Hawk gasped, his clothes were paper thin and built to keep him cool in the desert, they barely did a thing against the waves of cold that were currently hitting him. He shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, hoping to preserve some of his heat. The cat tucked himself tight against his neck his claws digging into the flesh of Hawks throat.

“Quit standing around!” Ares snarled shoving him out and onto the blue sand. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and Hawk stayed on the ground a little longer just to warm the skin of his arms.

“ARES!” Dawn cried from the ship as the man strutted past him.

“If you fall behind pup you will be left so I suggest you man up.”

It was easy for Ares to say that, he had thick layers of fur on to keep him safe from the elements, he probably didn’t feel cold anyway.

“Here Hawk…” A voice whispered from above him, Hawk looked up and saw the mismatched eyes of Omar’s staring down at him, one hand extended.

Hawk took it thankfully and got to his feet, dusting off the colourful sand.

“Thanks…” He shivered out and Omar looked at him worriedly.

“Take this.” The boy murmured holding out a rolled-up bit of green fabric.

Hawk took it carefully and unravelled it, revealing a worn-out old cloak that was fleeced on the inside. He slipped it over his shoulders making sure to cover the cat as well and he grinned happily at the boy when warmth spread over him.

“Gee thanks Omar, really.” He tied the cape to and admired how it covered most of his body.

“It’s no problem Hawk, I’m here to help.” The boy smiled shyly.

“If you two don’t get a move on you will get eaten by sand snakes!” Ares shouted, his braided hair blowing in the breeze.

Both boys hurried after him, it had been a long time since Hawk had walked over sand that sunk under his feet and by the time they did finally catch up to the god his legs were burning and the coldness of the area had stolen all the warmth from his cheeks.

Ares gave them a harsh stare before pulling out a map and frowning at it.

“Did You come across anything like that whilst you lived in that drain?” He asked shoving the map into Hawks hands and walked slightly ahead of him, his pointed ears twitching ever now an again as though he were listening for anything that could harm them.

“There’s a lot of abandoned buildings scattered along the desert, I only ever ventured into it when I needed a quick escape, the Aces wouldn’t follow me out there. I never went into the vail before though, I think id remember the blueness of the sand.” He sighed as he looked at the small X on the map.

“It looks like a church.” He commented, tilting his head ever so slightly to get a better look.

“A what?” Ares frowned as the cat popped his head up from out of Hawks cloak.

“A church, humans use it to worship their gods.” Hawk raised an eyebrow and Omar who had been eerie silent beside him twitched.

“Do I have a church?” Ares asked a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Um I think more people are afraid of you. But in Redgate they do have a market every week where they leave you food so you don’t go after them.”  Ares beamed at that and carried himself a little taller. Hawk couldn’t help but smile, he had known of the Dread Wolf for so long he had never expected to meet it…him he didn’t imagine seeing the God smile either, it made an impossibly dangerous thing seem a little more human.

“How do you not know what a church is? you have been around for millennia,” Hawk chuckled and looked up from the map.

“I eat souls not take in the scenery.” He frowned, his lips drawn back showing his sharp, pointed fangs.

“That makes sense I guess…Why do you appear human when you are the Dread Wolf? Wouldn’t it be easier for you to be a wolf when you’re traveling” He asked as they waded through the sand, Hawks boots filling to the brim with it.

“I prefer to look Human.” Ares growled “Quit asking me questions pup I don’t want to answer them.” He grabbed the map back out of his hand and strode forward. “That ‘church’ shouldn’t be too far, I can feel the power coming from under it. I bet that’s where we will find the key…”

He didn’t look happy with that revelation and Hawk wondered what made a god so afraid. He wanted to ask but as they walked over the dune his mind went momentarily blank. In the middle of the sand bed there was a pile of sun bleached bones, pulled clean of any flesh and glistening as though they had been polished. Bits of yellow fabric littered the floor along with dark dried blood stains. Hawk covered his nose, there was something putrid smelling that oozed from the very sand and it took Ares shoving him forward to snap him out of his daze.

“What could have done this?” He asked as Omar picked up a bone close to his foot. The boy examined it carefully before holding it out to Hawk.

“Who knows, probably some bottom feeder who thought they were easy prey, maybe sand snakes, with them you’re dead before you even realise it.” Ares said casually, snatching the bone before Hawk could grab it and lifted it to his nose. “This is Ace, young Ace too.”

“Should we turn back?” Omar whispered “I don’t want to be around when whatever did this comes back…”

“It would be pointless, if it’s got your scent you are probably going to die.” Ares smirked and looked at Omar. “Runts like you always get eaten first, a little appetiser to wet their pallets.”

Hawk looked at the bones and narrowed his eyes, It must have been something huge to be able to kill that many Aces at a time, not even the Pandorians were able to do that without something like Ares’ help.  He was struck with a sense of nervousness, like something had just breathed down his neck and glanced up at Ares.

“Are there things worse than a death god here?” He asked worriedly.

“Hard to say, there were things that I feared but they’re long gone and things like that key that made me uneasy…” His ear flickered and he frowned “I’m not comfortable going after this…whatever it is, I’m only going along with it to confirm my suspicions, and if it is what I’m thinking then we get out of here quickly, the longer you’re near it the more twisted you get.”

“Is that why you are so on edge?” Hawk asked picking up a snapped bone and prodding his finger on the end of it. “Because you’re afraid?”

Ares didn’t answer him, he instead just grunted, throwing the bone on the ground and walking off without a second glance. Hawk sighed and shoved the broken bone through his belt loop, it probably wouldn’t do much against whatever was lurking out there but at least had something to fight with.

They continued walking, the icy wind chilling their fingers and chapping their lips. Hawk was marvelling at how completely boring the Vail was once the initial excitement wore off, seeing as this desert was identical to every other desert, lots and lots of sand. True it was blue in colour but the novelty soon overstayed its welcoming and Hawk was getting frustrated with how far they had travelled and how little they had actually learned. Another pile of bones slipped by and then another each getting fresher and fresher until they happened upon some that still had chunks of flesh clinging to them.

The cat made a rather disgruntled sound and Hawk couldn’t help but agree, monotonous coloured birds pecked away at the hanging skin and he felt a little sick watching as they pulled meat tort between them. They didn’t stay any longer than necessary and marched up the hill in silence. Hawk was beginning to think Ares hadn’t been following the map until they reached a clearing that had a large gothic church in the centre of it.  It looked as though it didn’t belong in the desert, like someone had just picked it up and dropped it out there.

“Whatever is here, it’s powerful.” Ares winced, rubbing his forehead.

The air felt static and there was something humming just out of his hearing, too quiet for him to hear but not quiet enough for him to not feel it’s ghostly sound tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. The cat hissed loudly, its fur standing on end, whatever it was in the church it wasn’t friendly and Hawk wasn’t sure if they should get any closer.

“Well Ares? What do we do now?”


	8. Chapter Eight

 Chapter eight.

 

Ares gripped his head as they shimmied down the dune and over to the church. Hawk guessed that meant they were going to check it out and stuck close to his heel.  The church was crooked and worn, the spire leaned on its side as though years of wind had withered it and the colourful stained-glass windows had dulled so that they were more of a suggestion of colour than the colour itself. The white paint that  had been lovingly lathered on the wooden walls was pealing, pulling away from its abandoned home like a scab over a wound.

Hawk petted the cat, something about the church left him with a bitter sense of loneliness that festered under his skin. He wondered as he looked up at the surprisingly intact figure of a winged god, how it had gotten into such a shape in the first place. The Aces, whilst controlling humans as much as a farmer would cattle, still held the Gods in high regard. They wouldn’t allow humans to neglect sacred land.

“This place is heavily warded,” Ares grumbled. “Whoever made it doesn’t want my kind in there.”

“Isn’t this sacred ground? Can’t gods walk over it?” He commented as Ares squeezed his eyes together.

“I’m not exactly the favourite amongst my people, too much bad blood tarnishes my family.” He frowned and looked up at the god statue. “That there is lord Corvus, one of the first creation Gods” He shuddered “I’m glad he is one of those beings that were locked away many eons ago, if he were alive today I don’t think I would have shown myself in the Vail.”

Ares seemed to have paled considerably but before Hawk could ask the reasoning for his fear, he had already started walking over to the large, rotten, wooden, doors. Hawk watched him for a moment before looking up at the God statue, its black wings spread out like that of a raven’s and its eyes so dark even the sun didn’t touch them. It made Hawk uncomfortable and the more he stared at it the more it seemed to torment him.

“I’ve found a cellar.” A voice whispered behind him causing Hawk to jump, even the cat hadn’t been prepared for the new comer and got so frightened it fell from Hawks neck.

“BY THE GODS!” He shouted pinching the bridge of his nose “Please for the love of everything, stop creeping up on me!”

Omar flinched and stepped away from him, fear blooming in his large, child-like eyes.

“I’m sorry Hawk…” He murmured only slightly louder than the wind.

Hawk rubbed a hand down his face and sighed regretfully.

“No I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped, this place…its just unnerving.” He reached down and picked the cat up by the scruff, not trusting it in the strangeness of this place. It wiggled for a moment then stilled, its eyes trained on Omar.

Omar twitched and dropped his head even lower, if that was possible. Hawk stroked the cats head carefully and glanced over at Ares who was cursing angrily at the doors.

“You mentioned a cellar?” He queried looking back at Omar.

The boy nodded nervously and started walking, Hawk followed, ignoring the creaks and groans coming from the wooden structure and hoped that the cellar wouldn’t be a terrifying as it sounded. They walked around the back of the church and over to a small wooden box built out from the ground, a small door covered the front of it. It seemed to be in just as bad condition as the rest of the church and even the lock on the cellar door had been broken.

“Have you tried opening it?” He asked Omar just as Ares rounded the corner.

“No…I didn’t want to be on my own when I did…just in case.” Hawk couldn’t fault his logic, he wouldn’t want to go down there alone either especially with the church being as creepy as it was.

“Open it.” Ares moaned, clutching his head, “hurry up! I don’t think I can stay here for much longer.”

Hawk nodded and swallowed tight, shifting the cat into one arm and looking at Omar. Omar flinched but gave him a small encouraging smile. With a deep breath Hawk grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open with barely any resistance.

“AH! It stinks of decay!” Ares growled using his free hand to cover his nose and backed away from the dark hole.  Hawk couldn’t smell anything, though he wasn’t sure if that was down to him being so scared his senses had stopped working or if there genuinely wasn’t any scent. The cellar was dark and the sunlight only travelled so far that they could make out the top three stairs that lead down deep under the church.  He had a feeling of complete wrongness cover him, like the feeling of being cold only it went further than his skin, it chilled him to his very core.

“What do we do Ares?” Hawk asked knowing full well that if they wanted to find what the Aces were looking for then they would have to venture into the darkness.

“I don’t know.” He growled still covering his nose. He reached over to his ear and pushed the button on the small device causing static to buzz in Hawks ear.

“Dawn, we have made contact with the area, its heavily warded but we have a way in…should we return or continue?”

The line was silent for a moment before Dawns cheerful voice rang through in stuttering fragments.

“I…Visual...Proceed.”

Ares frowned and tapped his ear twice, the line frazzled and cracked before going silent.

“Perfect.” Ares growled “We’ll go in but not deep, just enough to report back, the higher ups can deal with it.”

Hawk wasn’t happy about that, he wanted nothing more than to go back to base and research this place before entering. He waited for a moment before looking at the God.

“I’m not going first.”

Ares narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms a growl rumbling in his throat.

“You are, I’ll follow you.”

Hawk huffed and pulled the cat close.

“Are you afraid? You’re the god of Death, you know killing things is your job.”

Ares’ ears twitched and his nose creased, his shadows slipping over his shoulders and brushing over the ground.

“I’m ‘a _’_ death god, not ‘the’ god of death and just because I can bring death doesn’t mean I’m immune to it.” Ares snapped just as one of his shadows brushed over Hawks arm.  “Either go with your free will or I will kick you down there, my head is killing me enough to be reckless.” 

“Charming…” Hawk said and with a reluctant sign he climbed over the doorframe and began descending the stairs.

“If we see anything that appears even a tiny bit strange we leave.” Ares said as he began to step in Just as Ares stepped down onto the staircase, a loud caw echoed from deep within the tunnel followed by the rapid sound of flapping wings. Hawk barely had time to duck before a large black bird came flying out of the darkness, its long taloned feet skimming the top of his head on its way out of the cellar.

Hawk stared dumbfounded at the space the bird had occupied before his gaze slowly slid to Ares. The god seemed quite shaken as well, his eyes wide and pupils blown and his shadows were wrapped tightly across his shoulders. He let out a breath and looked down at Hawk and uneasy smile tugging at his lips.

“Let’s move, I want to be free of this place before anything else happens.”

***

The stairs went down and down, twisting deeper and deeper until they were walking in complete darkness. Hawks hands were pressed to the wall, fingers sliding against the damp stone as he walked ever further down the stairs. He was beginning to wonder if they’d end up in the underworld, that the church was simply a gateway to it. Of course Hawk knew how ridiculous that was since he was fairly sure none of them had died, but the lingering whispers that haunted the stairway and the icy breeze that would occasionally brush his cheek were enough to have his limbs shaking. His mind betrayed him too, making up all sorts of horrendous things that could be lingering in the dark of the church, just waiting for them to unknowingly step into their trap. The cat didn’t help either, it struggled and hissed in his hold like it could see something that Hawk couldn’t and that made his fear even more potent.

“Ugh the warding is strong down here,” Ares groaned his footsteps halting on the stair above him. “Something old lives in the depths, it calls to me.”

“Any idea what?” Hawk whispered, his foot faulting off the step and causing him to stumble. Ares grabbed his collar quickly, lifting him back onto the step with no problem.

“Be careful Pup, focus on walking not talking.” Ares whispered shoving him gently against the wall as he passed without another word on the matter.

Hawk watched after him for a moment before he pulled himself from the wall, dusted off his clothes and hoped that no insects had climbed onto him.

They walked until the stone steps grew flatter and the ground became crunchy underneath their feet. Each step felt as though the air was being sucked from their lungs and Hawk was certain that there was something in the space with them, watching them from the cracks in the stone.

“This is ridiculous,” Ares snarled, Hawk almost crashed into him with the suddenness of his halt. “I can barely see a damn thing and I bet your pathetic human eyes can’t even see the breath coming out of your mouths.”

“I can see fine,” Omar’s voice carried over the damp dripping sound of the tunnel. “There’s a spider in Hawks hair.”

Hawk shook his head vigorously, shivering as he did so. He could only imagine the sort of hideous spiders that lived the Vail, with spindly legs and sharp fangs and a vibrant colouration that screamed, ‘I’m toxic. Back off or feel my venom!’

“Is it gone?” He whispered, his shoulders drawn with tension.

“I can’t see anything…” Omar assured with a pat of Hawks wrist.

“We need a light source.” Ares hummed, stomping past Hawk. He could hear the ruffle of a bag before a loud growl ripped from Ares’ throat. “OMAR! How long have you known we had torches and matches and not said anything to me?”

“Oh, I didn’t think you wanted them…I thought on it a little as we came down here but I then thought you wanted to be stealthy.” He nervously answered.

“Do you even have a brain in there?” Ares bit, striking a match against the wall and filling the small space with a warm orange glow. “Don’t answer that, I know you humans don’t possess one.” He brought the match to a thin bit of wood with a patch of cloth on the end and lit it.

The torch revealed that they were standing in the middle of a small cave, stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping drops of murky liquid onto the ground. Mushrooms grew in the cracks of the cave walls and horrible little beetles scuttled around the shell covered floor.

“This place stinks of death.” Ares muttered and pushed forward, the flame of his torch wavering as he moved. Hawk followed him closely, careful to avoid stepping on the rancid insects.  With light to project his shadows, Ares’ misty appendages spread out around the cave, sliding into the darkness of the rocks and brushing up against the ceiling. Hawk could feel a few around his wrist, almost as if to guide him away from any harm.

“Have you ever come across a place like this before?” Hawk asked, stroking the cats head reassuringly.

“Sometimes, I tried to stay away from area’s like this…I’m not good with places I don’t know of.” His ear flickered and a few of his shadows returned to him, stroking up against his cheek and rolling behind his ears.

“There’s a stairway up ahead” He ran a hand through his hair and winced “I can feel something powerful but I can’t place it, I think it’s moving” He whirled his head around and stared at Omar who was touching one of the stalactites. “Don’t be stupid!”

Omar flinched and looked at them apologetically.

“I’m sorry Ares…” He looked down and Ares huffed, muttering something about brainless humans before turning back around and marching up towards the stairs. Hawk watched him go before he noticed something laying just off to the side of the cave. It was a powdery white substance that looked a lot like a bone only if that bone had the marrow sucked out of it. Yellow fabric littered the ground and small snags clung to the rocks. Fresh blood pooled behind a patch of red capped mushrooms staining the grey floor a redish brown. He touched the fabric, rubbing it between his fingers. It certainly felt like the fabric of Ace armour but surely, they couldn’t have gone this far down.

“Ares!” He called wanting a second opinion on the matter. The god strode over with a sigh and leaned over his shoulder.

“That’s fresh,” he commented, knocking Hawk out the way and moving over to the blood. He dipped his long, slender fingers into it and brought them to his nose. He sniffed once before his nose twisted with disgust and he spat “Ace.”

“There has to be more of them down here then…” Hawk frowned “What about the bone?”

“Its not bone.” Ares crouched beside it, “at least not anymore…Sand snakes probably got him and we should get going before it comes back.”

Hawk stood up quickly, his hand brushing the bone he had slotted though his belt.

“They scare you don’t they.” Hawk smirked as Ares brushed past him.

“If you saw one you would be scared, most of them stand about ten foot tall and are just a wide, they’re silent when they move so you never seen them coming, and if you do manage to escape them you won’t get far because they’re ridiculously venomous. I saw a human get bit by one once and it was the most horrific death I had ever seen.” Ares shuddered and his shadows quickly wrapped themselves around his body.

“But you’re a god surely they wouldn’t be able to kill you.” Hawk pushed chasing him up the stairs.

“No it wouldn’t kill me but it would hurt, a lot and I don’t really care for pain.” He turned to glare at Hawk, “stop pestering me, you’re getting on my nerves, Pup.”

“It’s Hawk.” Hawk frowned he couldn’t understand why everyone at Pandora gave him a nickname.

Ares huffed again and strode up the stairs quickly, Hawk narrowed his eyes at him but followed at his heel, Omar brought up the rear, his footsteps almost a silent echo of Hawks. The cat has re-emerged and had taken watching over his shoulder, his eyes trained on the boy behind them and no amount of tugging on Hawk’s behalf could dislodge the feline. 

The stairs didn’t go up for very long and soon they found themselves walking down a very narrow and very damp corridor. Ares had to shimmy along the walls sideways, handing the fire over to Hawk to carry until they were free of the restraints.  Hawk grimaced as the wetness of the rocks soaked through his cloak and onto his shoulders. It smelled of musk and the distinct scent of iron lingered in the air, Hawk wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the source of it.

The narrow wall finally gave out to a small opening. Ares stopped him before he went through however, pointing to the small carvings that surrounded the circular entrance. They were spiralled and curved and were probably some ancient language that was spoken within the Vail.

“It’s a warning,” Ares said, his fingers tracing the lines “In Valkarian.” He muttered something else but Hawk couldn’t make it out.

“Valkarian?” He asked but Ares didn’t answer.

“It’s the language of the gods,” Omar whispered beside him. “Named after the first creation god Valek.”

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to throw you through that hole and let whatever this warning is talking about eat you.” Ares snarled and Hawk took a close look at the opening.

It seemed to lead into another cave, only this one was vastly larger than the first, huge stone walls seemed to go on higher than the cave itself and the ground seemed to be made from golden sand. He wondered why all of this was found under a small church in the middle of the desert but he knew it was probably something to do with the Vail.

“All it says is that there’s something evil down here…that if we enter it’s at our own risk…” Ares let out a breathy laugh and shook his head “Some warning.”

“Do we go or do we head back?” Hawk asked.

“Since we came all this way…I’d feel stupid returning to Zira without anything.” Ares sighed and Hawk, with a nod, stepped through the opening.

The temperature was immensely different in the cave than it was anywhere else in the strange underground tunnels. It was warm almost how a desert should be and Hawk was glad that at least now his hands wouldn’t be freezing. There was a light source up ahead but Hawk couldn’t see what was making it.

Omar stepped into the hole behind him and gasped as his feet sank into the shimmering sand.

“Weird right?” Hawk said over his shoulder, ignoring the growl of complaint the cat made.

“It’s warm.” Omar smiled.

Ares stepped in next only as he went to put his foot down a wall of shimmering blue light flared out from the sand, engulfing the god’s appendage. Ares reared back with a startling howl that was more wolf that human and Hawk stared in horror as the visibly afraid man sprang away from the flames, his eyes black and his ears flat against his head.

“What’s going on!” Hawk cried, placing the cat on the ground before rushing over to the still burning flames.

“Get away from it Hawk!” Ares shouted and Hawk felt someone grab his arm. He turned quickly to see Omar pulling him away, his eyes wide as he regarded the blaze.  

“Shit.” Ares growled rubbing his leg, his shadows recoiling from the flames. “I should have known.”

“What is it?” Hawk asked again noticing the angry red skin on the gods leg.

“Fucking Gods fire.” Ares spat. “It comes from the Fire God Cali, and its probably one of the only things that could kill me.”

He bared his fangs at the flames before looking down at Hawk.

“I can’t pass it and you won’t be able to either. Once it’s lit there’s no putting it out…you’re going to have to go the rest of the way on your own, I’m going to head back up to the surface, see if I can get to you thought the church.” He looked at Omar. “Hawk is in charge, do not leave his side because if I find out you left him you will be dead before your time, got it runt?”

Omar flinched but nodded, his grip tightening on Hawks arm.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

The idea of leaving Ares behind was unsettling to say the least. As much as the Dread Wolf had complained Hawk found it oddly soothing to have him around, like he would scare off anything that dared to go near them.

He watched the God as he limped back the way they came, a trail of golden blood dripping behind him. Hawk didn’t even know where to start, how was he supposed to find this thing when he had no Godly senses pointing him in the right direction? Omar didn’t seem like he was going to help either, the brunet was staring vacantly at the blue flames as they scorched the sand, his eyes unblinking as he watched. Hawk tried not to find it creepy but he was already on his last nerve and even the slightest flinch made him brush his hand against the bone.

“Let’s go Omar, we can’t go back so we should try and find another way out.”

Omar looked at him vacuously before nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Should we go towards the light source?” Omar asked quietly, his eyes lingering on the ground.

“It’s not like we have a better option.” Hawk sighed and picked up the cat who seemed to be sinking into the deep sand.

They began moving, wading through the dense substance with difficulty. Hawk had begun to realise that the cave they were in now seemed awfully manmade, like someone had hollowed it out for storage. He hoped that meant they were nearing the surface again and they could be out of the place soon.

That idea was put to rest when they reached the light source. Slumped against the flat grey wall was a body, pale blue with death but so alive that Hawk had to turn his head to stop him from gagging. It was an Ace, a young one with hair the same colour as the sand and eyes that were a murky green with expiry. His face was contorted with pain and Hawk knew he had died screaming. Two huge puncture wounds ran though his midsection, clotted blood stilled on the yellow fabric of his uniform.

“He didn’t deserve that kind of death.” Hawk sighed staring into the Aces eyes. “He must have been in so much pain.”

Omar looked at him sceptically but said nothing, Hawk ignored him and looked at the strange yellow ooze that still bubbled from the wounds.

“Ew,” he groaned batting the cat’s paw away as it started to reach for the body. “Don’t touch that, you will probably die.”

“It’s snake venom.” Omar whispered leaning over the body “from a sand snake.” He looked up and pointed to a pattern of blood stains that lead out of the sand filled cave. “I bet if we follow those we will find the rest of his group.”  

Hawk knew it wasn’t wise, they could easily get out numbered by the Aces and he doubted he would stand a chance against a murderous reptile. However, he also knew that he had no other way out aside from following the tail of blood to wherever it led and hoping it was to an exit.

“Do you have any weapons in your bag? If that snake can do that to Aces, can you imagine what it could do to us?” He looked at Omar.

“Oh I don’t keep weapons.” Omar muttered his index fingers squishing together. “I don’t believe in killing things…I only ever come on missions to be the medic.” He smiled shyly and Hawk stared at him in disbelief.

“You came to the Vail, a place populated with Gods and demons and other unpleasant things and you didn’t bring a weapon?”

Omar shook his head.

“If I’m meant to die by one of those things so be it.”

Hawk and the cat shared a look before it scrambled onto his shoulders. Hawk couldn’t believe Omar was being serious, he lived with a Death God, an Archer who Hawk had personally seen take out numerous beings, and all sorts of terrible things hiding in the cracks of Pandora. Gods, even Hawks hands were stained.

“Uh well…I guess we’ll just have to be careful then.” Hawk breathed with a chuckle.

 

***

They followed the blood trail quietly, Hawk didn’t want to risk speaking until he was sure there was no Aces around to hear him. Omar seemed happy by that arrangement and made barely any sound behind him. The cave grew darker the further in they went, even the light of the fire seemed to yield to the tartarian bleakness.  Hawk was convinced they were going to hit a dead end until he heard the soft murmur of voices up a head. He slowed, straining his ears to hear the hushed whispers.

“We need to go back…Screw Crowley, this thing isn’t worth dying over. If Sebastian wants it so badly, let him find it himself.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s an honour to serve the king.”

Hawk shuffled closer, his torch lowered and eyes narrowed, he could just make out the outline of bodies the distance.

“Whose to say it’s even down here? All we’ve found is some berserk snake with a taste for our flesh.” The first voice trembled and Hawk followed them into a chamber that looked more like a basement than part of the cave. He placed the torch on the ground and stomped on the flame, he didn’t want to risk being seen by them and glanced at Omar. The brunet was silently watching the Aces as they walked through the chamber, their torches illuminating the walls as they past and for a moment Hawk was glad the place smelled of rotten blood and damp, the last thing he wanted was to be sniffed out.

They seemed to be walking to a large set of double doors, Hawk followed closely, ducking behind rocks and only moving then they did. Omar stayed close the whole time, not a word coming from his mouth.

“You’re Paranoid Uriah, what happened the Zach was because he was stupid and that snake is long gone, we put a blade though it’s spine, I doubt it will lived though that.” The other voice spoke with a shrug “Hurry it up now, this place is hot and I’m covered in grime.”

The door seemed to have a carving on the front of it, one that looked eerily like the statue of Corvus. Hawk shivered and crept forward, his feet barely making sound in the deep sand.

“It’s not paranoia! Something about that snake was off, I’ve seen Sand Snakes and they sure as all the Vail don’t look like that.”  Uriah worried, pulling something out from under his cloak. Hawk leaned around his cover to get a better look. It seemed to be some sort of gem, red in colour, like fresh blood. “I haven’t forgotten about what use to happen in this place either, I bet its stupidly haunted…”  He placed the red gem the carvings eye and looked at his companion.

“Haunted.” The other laughed as he pulled out a small dagger. “We all know humans don’t come back once they’re dead. Could you image Redgate if half our livestock lingered? It would be a mess.”  Hawk winced as he sliced the blade across his palm and placed it on the gem.

“Oh, great one, accept my offering and open the crypt.” He smeared the blood across the face of the caving and for a moment there was only static silence. Hawk held his breath, afraid that even the slightest noise would trigger something deadly.

“Um…” Uriah started when nothing happened. “I’m sure there was meant to be something happening…”

“I don’t understand… Sebastian said the door required a blood offering.” The Other Ace frowned before looking back at his companion, a small knowing look crossing his features. “Hey Uriah, why don’t you try opening it.” He smiled and Hawk had to stop himself calling out to the young Ace.

“Pffh Mika, you really think I could open the door? I doubt the Gods even know I exist, I’m just a squire.” Uriah laughed but stepped before the door anyway.

“Maybe he wants the blood of the pure? You haven’t taken your first human yet right? It might be innocence he craves.” Mika laughed hiding his dagger behind his back.

“Don’t say it like that…it’s not my fault I messed up cleaning those swords on the day Crowley picked his men.” Uriah sighed and slit his palm open. Hawk glanced at Omar who had his eyes squeezed shut, a small whimper threatening his lips.

Hawk patted his shoulder reassuringly and turned back to the scene, a sickness brewing in his stomach, he could only guess what Mika was going to do.  The smaller Ace knelt before the carving, his hand clutching the bleeding one. Mika stood behind him, one hand lovingly caressing the flaxen hair of his companion.

“Go on.” He urged.

Uriah reached his palm out and suddenly Mika grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanking the startled Aces head back and drawing his blade across his throat. A spay of dark blood shot up the door followed by the gagging sound of the Ace dying.

“I’m sorry brother but this is important.” Mika said dropping his friends head and wiping his blade on his cloak.

Hawk felt his stomach contract and before he could do anything to stop it, he leaned away from Omar and vomited across the ground.  How could someone do that to their partner? Effortlessly slaughter them for nothing. Tears brewed in the corners of his eyes and he wasn’t sure whether it was from vomiting or because of the sadness that filled his heart. He felt a small hand on his back, rubbing circles and whispering soothing words until he sat back up.

By the time Hawk was feeling less sick, Uriah was slumped lifelessly on the ground, his blood pooling around him.

“Oh lord Corvus, humbly accept my sacrifice.” Mika perched and Hawk brushed his hand over the bone in his belt.

For a second nothing happened and Hawk thought that Uriah’s death was for naught but then a loud rumbling started from under them. Omar whimpered clutching the rocks as the ground violently began to shake. Hawk ducked down, the cat hiding under his cloak.

“YES!” He heard Mika shout as the gem on the door began to glow. Hawk watched over the rocks as a large shadow like hand reached from the carving. It waved before him for a moment, like a charmed serpent before it grabbed Mika around the waist.

“My lord,” Mika sighed, his head tipped back in absolution “I have been sent to liberate you from your cage.”

The hand tightened, a loud ringing sounded over the rumble of the ground. Hawk covered his ears, it was so loud he could feel it penetrating his head.

“Lord Corvus?” Mika struggled as the hand grew tighter, Hawk watched through squinted eyes as the Ace began to struggle for breath.

“Omar, what is that thing?” He cried over the sound and looked down at the brunet who was trying hard to make himself as small as possible.

“I don’t know! I want to get out of here, we’re going to die!” He panicked, small hands covering his head.

“Wait NO!” Mika Screamed and Hawk snapped his head up to where the Ace was being crushed. Blood was leaking from his eyes and mouth as the hand constricted ever tighter until with a violent and sickening snap the Aces body fell limp.

All at once the rumbling stopped and the hand disappeared back into the carving. Hawk breathed out a shaky breath, his whole body on fire with fear. He couldn’t quite explain what he had just witnessed and even when he mustered enough courage to rise from his spot, he still couldn’t comprehend it.

 The place was surprisingly intact, the only sign of the hand ever being there was Mika’s crushed body, his limbs splaying out in unnatural angles, and small rocks that had been dislodged from the walls littering the ground around him.

“I think its safe…” He muttered to Omar who was still curled up beside the rocks. The small brunet looked up at him, his eyes wide and teary and his hair covered in dust.

“I want to go home Hawk…” He whispered with a sniffle before slowly uncurling himself “I never get into this much danger.”

Hawk nodded, he knew the feeling all too well. It wasn’t as though he regretted the decision to come instead of Alex, Gods the blond looked as though he was going to pass out from exhaustion, it was more of the fact Hawk was in way over his head. He had no idea he would be trapped underground with a rampaging reptile and several, now dead, Aces. Or that he would be stood before a set of doors that had a ghostly hand guarding whatever it was behind them. He had imagined it to be a quick in and out job like Alex had described whilst he was tying Hawks hair back.

“I don’t think there’s a way out… we’re just going to have to keep walking…” Hawk sighed and looked over at the doors. They were still sealed shut, the dark stains that had covered the wood were gone and Hawk didn’t want to think about how that might have happened.

Cautiously he made his way over to them, casting a small sad glance at Uriah’s crumpled body. The Ace looked younger than him, his face still round and soft with childhood. Seeing one so young was jarring and seeing that youngster dead was even worse.

“I’m sorry you never got to live.” He muttered though he knew the Ace would probably turn out just as evil as the elder of his species, but Hawk couldn’t help but notice how human he looked with death stilling his features.

“Why feel bad for them?” Omar whispered behind him making sparks of fear fly up Hawks spine. To his credit he didn’t jump but the cat grumpily groaned from under his cloak.  “They would sooner laugh at your body than feel bad for it.”

“I dunno, they’re bad and terrifying but this one was just a kid, he probably has a mother somewhere worrying about him.” Hawk sighed looking at the pale blue eyes of the Ace, the colour still vibrant as his body cooled. “I bet he was only trying to prove himself too.”

“If they had known we were behind them they would have sacrificed us instead.” Omar shuddered, his gaze everywhere but on the two bodies before him.

He chewed his bottom lip and nodded slowly, he supposed Omar had a point, he doubted he would have been as sad with an adult Ace, in fact he would be relived to see one dead.

“I’m surprised they’re able to kill one another…” Hawk said picking up Mika’s dagger. “I wonder if this is made with something like snakeweed?”

Omar shrugged and glanced at the doors, a worried look crossing his features.

“Should we try and open them?” He murmured as Hawk slotted the blade though his belt.

“I think we should try and get in touch with Ares first…I don’t want to speculate but I think whatever we’re looking for is behind those doors.” He brushed away one of the curls that had broken free from his hair tie before bringing his hand to the small device in his ear.

“I’ve already tried, the lines dead.” Omar said grasping Hawks arm. Hawk narrowed his eyes at the boy before tugging his arm away. It made sense that the lines would be down when they were so far underground but he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling he got in his gut.

“If it was working Ares would have contacted us by now anyway.” Omar pushed.

“You’re not planning on sacrificing me are you Omar?” Hawk Half chuckled.

“Why would I do that? Your much too important.” Omar eyes were wide again and Hawk could feel his breath on his hand. He shook his head and looked past him, at the doors. They were very foreboding and left him with a sense of emptiness as he looked upon them.

“Obviously I’m not going to kill you to get in.” He muttered to Omar and then petted the cats head. “Or you.”

He looked at the carving, its elaborate lines were so magnificently carved that Hawk was, for the moment mystified by its beauty. Like most things the feeling didn’t last long however, and as soon as he placed his hand on It, a horrible screeching sound rumbled from the image. He stumbled back, hands pressed tightly against his ears, he wasn’t sure if he was screaming or not, he just knew he was in pain.

“HAWK!” Omar cried over the sound.

Hawk tried to turn to him but he didn’t know which way Omar was. The light from the now glowing gem was blinding, it ravenously tore at his closed eyes, demanding he look upon it. Whispers in a foreign tongue tickled his ears and he could feel something wrapping around his waist.

“Please…” He said pathetically as whatever it was holding him tightened.

 _“He’s been waiting for you.”_ An eerie voice giggled in his ears _“Such a long, long time.”_ Something pulled him through the air, quicker than Hawk could blink and threw him against the wall. Hawk gave a startled groan, falling helplessly against the wall and crumpling against the ground. Pain bloomed in the back of his head and through his last moments of dazed consciousness he saw the large double doors slam shut behind him.

***

He awoke to something rough and wet lapping against the side of his cheek, his first instinct was to bat it away but when he moved his arm, a searing pain ran up appendage and into his back. He cried out, muffling his scream into the ground before breathing though his teeth. He remembered briefly of the time Atticus had pushed him out of a tree, he had landed roughly on his shoulder and dislocated it. The pain was ridiculous and he remembered laughing uncontrollably through his sobs as his mother comforted him and his father snapped his shoulder back in place. The pain was like that only now he didn’t have his parents or brother with him and he was in fact alone in a humid cave with no light aside from what was coming from under the door.

He looked at the cat who was staring at him worriedly, its front paw held up and red. Hawks eyes widened before he felt tears slip down his face. It was one thing him getting hurt but the cat? He was the only part of home he had and because of him the creature was hurt.

“I’m so sorry.” He muttered “You wasn’t supposed to get hurt in all of this, I was meant to protect you.”

The cat hobbled over to him and rubbed his face against his cheek causing more tears to run down Hawks face.

“Mew?” It cried before nudging his good hand, Hawk lifted it and softly stroked its fluffy head.

“I know I can’t keep laying here.” He sniffled to it then winced when he tried to sit up “Ugh ow! I think I’ve dislocated my shoulder.” The pain was so bad that it took his breath and the more he moved the worse it got until he was finally sat, slumped against the wall.

“What are we going to do?” He muttered as the cat rubbed at his hand again. Hawk stoked it gently and looked around his new location. The new cave was dark and dank, the smell of iron and damp clung to the walls and with every breath Hawk took he felt the disgusting concoction stick to his lungs. The doors stood before him, just as ominous and imposing as before only there was no carving in the wood. The cave lead into a tunnel that Hawk knew he would have to pass though if he wanted to find a way out.

He took a deep breath using his good arm to push himself up. Pain surged though him and he wobbled on his feet, the cat watching his every movement.

“Let’s keep going, Mika said this place was a crypt, that must mean something.” He winced though his pain and clutched his arm “Are you okay to walk?”

The cat meowed and flicked its tail, limping past him and towards the tunnel. Hawk took that as a yes and followed him slowly.

***

The tunnel wasn’t as dark as he had originally thought and as they wound down the almost never-ending walkway they found that it was lit by blue flamed candles. Hawk assumed they were god’s fire by the way they stayed almost perfectly still as he walked by but he didn’t want to test the theory. More of the Valkarian words littered the walls and Hawk wished that Ares was still with him, if only to translate their meaning.  The narrow pathway soon opened out to a large grey room. There was a small door at far end of it and two rank looking pipes that could have held water but had long since dried up. What Hawk was most mesmerised by however was the piles of glittering gold that covered the back wall. Stack upon stacks of coins, jewellery, candle holders, everything that could be found in a Nobel Aces home was there and Hawk couldn’t help but be drawn to them.

“This is what Crowley was searching for?”  Hawk muttered walking over to the gold. The candles lining the room doing little to show the majesty of the place. With his good hand he skimmed though the gold, marvelling at how it felt against his fingers.

“Meow?” The cat cried, Hawk looked over at it and saw that the creature was pawing at something in the dirt, something that looked an awful lot like a drawing. He knelt and picked it up, the paper thin and old under his fingers and it stunk of mould and musk. The image itself was worn, the colours faded though he could still sort of make out the rough outline of a bird.

“What is with the birds?” He said to himself, brushing his thumb along the paper. There was writing at the bottom of the image and Hawk was certain that, it too was written in Valkarian. He wondered if it were a spell, one that might repel the bird and stop it from hanging around Pandora, it would certainly make him feel better.  He rolled up the page the best he could with only one hand and shoved it into his pocket, hopefully if Ares had made it out, he would be able to read whatever it was written under it.

“Nice find.” He smiled at the cat as it rubbed against his leg, his paw still held high “Let try the doors see if we can get back into the church…we’ll let Dawn know of this place and she can decide what to do with the gold.” He walked over to the wooden door, careful not to step on the cat as it weaved though his legs and took a deep breath. He hoped that this door didn’t throw him into the next room, he wasn’t sure how much more damage he could take. Slowly he gripped the handle and pulled, finding to his surprise, it swung open without any resistance. He looked down at the cat in shock before peering past the doorframe. A large staircase led upwards from the door, blue light cascading down the steps and ceasing near his feet. He smiled hopefully and stepped though the door without a second glance.

That was when he heard it, a loud rumble like something scraping along to ground. It seemed to echo all around him, causing the stacks of gold to tumble worthlessly to the ground. Hawk backed away, afraid that another shadowy hand would come from the door and crush him like it did Mika but what he got instead was far worse. From one of the pipes came a loud hiss and the scraping sound grew louder and louder until a loud booming voice filled the area and something massive and long slivered out from the pipe.

“WHO DARES STEAL FROM THE GREAT RAVEN KING?!”

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.

The cave shook as the thing hit the ground in a heap of scales, its massive body sliding over itself in its attempt to rise. Hawk hadn’t known fear like he was feeling, the thing must have been twenty-foot-wide, with dark red scales and deadly looking spiked tail.  It was so long that when it reached its full height, its head was pressed up against the roof, its long pink tongue darting out between its lips.

“A Human!” It hissed though it didn’t open its mouth to speak. “It’s been eons since one of you have dared to enter the Vail.” It swayed side to side as it spoke, its one working eye focusing on Hawk. He stepped back, his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes, that tasty fear your Carnivorous cousins so unfortunately lost, is simply delightful, how I have missed having human prey.” It tasted the air once more, its massive tail sliding against the ground. Hawk noticed the sword protruding out from its back and wondered if it was the same snake that had killed the Aces.

“I…didn’t come here to hurt you…” He whimpered as the beast stared down at him.

“Speak up boy.” The creature chuckled, lowering its head “I wish to hear your final words.”

“I said…” There was a disk sticking out from its other eye, a faint blue glow clung to the bronze and Hawk felt his fingers twitch at the sight of it. “I uh…what happened to your eye?”

The beast tilted its head and chuckled, its tongue brushing against Hawks boots.

“Why don’t you take a closer look?” Hawk was mesmerised by it, whatever it was. The disk hummed as he reached his hand out and the snake let out a wheeze.

If the cat wasn’t with him, Hawk would have been dead, it lunged for his arm knocking it out of the way as the snake snapped its jaws, narrowly missing his fingers. Hawk fell back, staring at his hand and then the venom dripping from the serpent’s huge fangs as it laughed.

“You silly little humans cannot resist the pull of the key.” It chuckled.

Could that thing in its eye really be the Key that Ares had warned him about? Hawk stood up straight, rubbing his wounded shoulder as it began to throb, and stared down the beast. The snake’s tail beat the ground and Hawk saw greenish-yellow blood spill from the wound on it’s back. He was suddenly stuck with an idea.

“That looks painful.” He said eyeing the sword, the snake followed his eyes until they settled on the blade. It let out a loud hiss and lashed its tail against the sand.

“Wretched, Carnivores! I had good mind to devour every one of them.” Its head shook and it quickly turned to him, lowing its maw with interest.

“I…I uh” His fingers tightened on his cloak and he glanced at the cat whose fur was stood on end. “Let’s make a deal.”

The snake regarded him for a second, the key glistening as it if it knew his attention was on it.

“A deal? How very interesting.” It purred “And what sort of deal is this?”

Hawk swallowed tightly.

“I removed the sword for you, and in return you let me go…with the key.”

Its scales rolled under it as it shifted closer, the slit eye widening for a moment before it breathed out a long breath.

“Okay little mouse.” It chuckled. “Relive me of pain and I will let you go.”

The snake sat perfectly still, its large head resting over a roll of scales. Hawk looked at the cat before cautiously stepping around the creature’s head and over to its tail. The serpent’s eye never left him and Hawk felt fear clawing at his skin as its tongue slowly flickered against his arm. He ran his good hand over its scales, marvelling at how the rough skin didn’t feel at all as slimy as it looked. The snakes tail flickered across the ground, the barbs looking deadlier up close and Hawk was pretty sure they were coated in poison.

Hawk reached the sword and wrapped his hand around it, the snake hissed lowly, its tail swishing behind him. He gripped it tight and with a struggled tug it came free, blood spurting out with it. The snake wasted no time bucking him off and uncoiling itself, Hawk quickly scurried back around to the exit, hoping to outrun the creature if he had too.

“Throw that sword away boy before I bite your arm off.” It hissed, rising to full height. Hawk didn’t feel amazingly comfortable losing the best weapon in his arsenal but the snake had its neck pulled back ready to strike, and the last thing he wanted was to get bitten by those enormous fangs.

With a sigh he tossed the sword away from him, showing the creature his empty hand.

“N-now you.” He mumbled and the snake let out a humorous laugh. Hawk took a step back his hand gripping the bone in his belt

“What stupid creatures you humans are!” It marvelled and tilted its head, “the only thing keeping you alive was that sword.” It lowered its head slightly “That was keeping me from moving fast enough to catch you.”

Hawk barely had enough time to jump back before its jaws snapped before him, beads of venom flying onto the ground with the motion. He stumbled onto his backside, crying out as his shoulder whacked the ground and before he could think the snake struck again, narrowly missing his boot.

The cat darted past him, grabbing the edge of his cloak in its mouth and desperately trying to get him to his feet.  Hawk scrambled up, his body weak and tired and his shoulder protesting with every move. He forced himself into a run, scooping the cat into his arm and hurling them up the stairs as quick as he could go.

The steps were old and worn and Hawk tripped on the uneven ground, he could hear the snake rumbling behind him, no doubt forcing its body through the doorway to come and get him. He wasn’t even sure how he was able to see in the crushing darkness but quickly he made his way further up the staircase.

“Oh Gods, this is it, this is how we die, eaten alive by a murderous serpent.” Hawk cried as he skidded into a wall. He looked around dazed for a moment before he realised he had hit a dead end. “Nonono.” He muttered, his hand brushing the wall in hopes he would find something to save him from his fate.

The rumble of scales drew louder and Hawk could feel the ground shaking under him, panicked and out of ideas he looked up and noticed a small wooden hatch. It wasn’t big, probably only large enough to fit a child and Hawk was happy for the first time that he was so skinny.

“Okay bud, I’m going to need your help, quickly okay.” He said to the cat, keeping his head turned to the stairs. He tried to remain calm, focus on his breathing, but his body shook with pain and fear and he was staring into the darkness as though he were staring into the eyes of death.

“Mew?” The cat cried drawing his attention back to it.

“Yes, right.” He stood on his tip toes, his hand only just missing the latch. “That latch do you see it?” He said as the cat leaned on the crook of his elbow. “Do you think you can open it?”

The cat’s ear flickered and he leaned up onto Hawks hand, Hawk winced as pain shot down his injured side and hissed out a string of curses.

“I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR!” The snakes voice boomed closer than Hawk had realised.

He looked at the cat who was pulling at the lock with its teeth.

“Come on, hurry up.” He pushed, trying to lift it up higher.

The snakes head appeared through the darkness, it’s eye bright in the darkness and a sickening laugh rumbled from its throat. Hawk looked between it and the cat, trying desperately to stay calm until with a loud pop, the latch came free. The hatch burst open, realising a old wooden ladder that fell just before him.

“Up Up Up!” He shouted to the cat who was gripping the ladder for dear life. It didn’t waste any time climbing up the thin wooden slats and staring down at him once he reached the top.  The snake was close now, Hawk could see the dark red of its under scales as they rolled across the ground, as quick as he could go he climbed the ladder, his damaged shoulder burning with every move.

“You think you can escape!” The snake hissed and Hawk felt its tongue brush his back. “I took down those Carnivores, I can take you down just as easy.” The air behind him grew tense and he willed himself to keep moving. He had just reached the top step when the ladder suddenly was torn away from him, crashing to the ground as the snake laughed malevolently. He screamed and grasped the lip of the hatch before he fell, his one working arm straining to keep him up as pain bludgeoned his shoulder. The cat grabbed his cloak, pulling back with as much strength as he could.

“The gods delivered you to me,” The serpent purred, Hawk looked down to see its head almost eye level with his own.  Even when it was curled up on itself and struggling to sit in the cramped space the snake was terrifying, something that he could only ever imagine in his darkness nightmares. He kicked his legs out hoping to get one over the lip and roll himself up.

“I think I’ll kill you slowly.” It chuckled, its head swaying side to side as it watched him struggle. “Years of not seeing a single human, left me craving the sweet taste of your blood.”

 Hawk groaned as his knee hit the wood, if he could just get a little higher he could get it through the hatch.

“You wouldn’t like me.” He called with a shaky voice, he swung his legs again, using the wall to build momentum.

“Oh, I’m more than willing to test that” It laughed and Hawk saw its head pull back, ready to strike. By some strange bout of luck his foot clipped the edge of the hatch, allowing him to clamber messily onto the upper floor just before to snake’s Jaws could grab him. The serpent’s head lingered just at the hatch, before it fell away slowly, a loud rumble coming from below. Hawk rolled onto his back, his heart beating so fast that he could hear the rapid pulses echoing against his ribcage. Sweat covered every inch of him, sticking his clothes too his body.

“Next time, we’re just going to let Alex go.” He said though gasping breathes. The cat looked down at him, fear seeping from his blown-out eyes. It grabbed his sleeved and tugged harshly, its tail thick with worry.  Hawk was just about to rise when he felt the ground begin to shake, he looked up from his space on the floor to see the wood splintering from under him and a loud rumble echoing from the walls.

“You’re kidding!” He cried as the top of the snake’s head burst through the floor. Hawk rolled away from the flying bits of wood and hoisted himself onto his feet, his muscles throbbing with protest. There was another small staircase leading up and he wasted no time grabbing the cat and sprinting towards it. The snake forced its body up through the hole it had made and slithered along the ground behind them. Hawk took the steps two at a time, the snake hot on his heels as he ran. He had to slow it down, it was the only way he was going to escape. There was a landing up ahead, one that led to a small wooden door and Hawk decided there and then on his plan. He skidded to a stop, his back hitting the door and the cat angrily scuttling onto his shoulder, the snake drew close to them, its hulking form filling up the staircase and Hawk grabbed the head of the bone in his belt.

“I surrender!” He shouted trying to not let his fear infect his voice. The serpent slowed to a stop and stared down at him, its arrow shaped head millimetres from his own. The key hummed and Hawk had to fight the urge not to reach out and touch it.

“Out of places to run, mouse?” The snake purred, tongue brushing the front of his shirt.

“It looks that way…” His voice wobbled as he spoke, “just…please make it fast.”

The snake tilted its head to the side and nodded slowly.

“Since you made the chase a bit more enjoyable than those Carnivores did, I suppose I could honour that.”

Hawk took a deep breath, holding the bone tight in his hold, the snake didn’t even bother to draw back to strike, it simply brought its head closer to him. Hawk preyed to any god that was listening to see him though this ordeal and drew the bone from his belt.

“Any last words human?” The snake mocked.

“Just a question.” Hawk quivered pulling the bone up. “Can snakes still hunt with no eyes?” Before the serpent could respond Hawk plunged the bone into its one working eye. The snake reared back in pain, its head crashing against the roof as it threw its body around.

“The door!” He shouted to the cat and grabbed hold of the handle.

“YOU WRETCHED BEAST!” The snake screamed as it bled out onto the floor. “WHEN I FIND YOU IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER ENTER THE CHURCH!”

Hawk didn’t stay to watch, he instead yanked open the door and darted inside, slamming it shut behind him. The cries of the damaged reptile chased him as he sprinted though the room, his mind too panicked to watch where he was going and all of a sudden, he smashed into something hard. The hard thing groaned as they toppled over and it wasn’t until Hawk looked down that he realised the hard thing had in fact been a very much alive and very angry looking Ares.

“Get off of me.” The god snarled at him after a moment, his eyes flickering black.

“A-Ares!” Hawk sputtered as the god shoved him off his lap and growled loudly. “You’re okay! And inside.”

Ares frowned at the sounds coming from behind the door and turned a sharp brow towards him.

“The wards only covered so much, I got in through a window and killed the Aces that were in here. They didn’t tell me anything interesting about what they were looking for though…” His ears twitched and he growled lowly. “Care to tell me what you have done?”

Hawk shook his head and got to his feet, wincing as his shoulder throbbed. They were in the main church, pews lined the narrow walkway with tattered books sitting on each seat, large candle holders huge from the ceiling, their flaming candles glittered a bright blue. There was a noticeably smashed stained-glass window that seemed as though whoever broke it didn’t care about its beauty.

“We need to go.” He muttered and moved towards the broken window. Ares watched him and then tensed when the door began to bang.

“Pup! What have you done!?” He shouted coming up behind him.

“I don’t know, it came out of…Oh gods!” The door crashed open and the humongous reptile slithered slowly in. Ares snarled and pushed Hawk behind him, his back blocking his view of the serpent.

“Of all the things you could have found!” Ares barked and the snake rose to full height, its tongue dancing out of its mouth.

“WHERE ARE YOU, RAT!” The snake spat, turning its head as though it was trying to hear the beat of his heart. “WHEN I FIND Y-” It paused and turned its head to Ares.

Ares’s shadows wrapped around him, Hawk could feel their cool touch poking at his wounded shoulder.

“Death.” The serpent rumbled.

“Cera?” Ares’ voice was soft, questioning, his ears flattening against his head. “What has happened to you?”

Cera, tilted its head, its mouth open on one side as it regarded the wolf god.

“Meredith said you would come, you and Corvus’ chosen.”

Ares pushed him back more until they were directly under the broken window, shards of colourful glass crunching under their feet.

“She’s a goddess,” Ares whispered to him. “The goddess of beauty…why she looks like that I don’t know, let me deal with her, if she gets you I won’t be able to save you.”

A goddess? Surely not, the serpent was hideous and warped, nothing at all what he pictured the goddess of beauty to look like.

“Let us go Cera, I have no quarrel with you, we made our peace many moons ago.”

Hawk could hear something whispering around him it seemed to be chanting the same thing over and over.

_“It’s the key, the raven key.”_

“Meredith told me if you ever came stalking around here that I could eat you, and OH how ive wanted to eat Corvus’ first creation.” The snake slithered close and Ares’ let out a warning growl, his features looking more lupine than human and Hawk felt that same burning sensation in his eyes that he did the first time he had seen Ares.

“If you attack me, I won’t be merciful.” Ares warned.

“Cali and Chia warned us all about you, how you would betray us for a human. None of us wanted to listen because you were the god of death, the one chosen to end the lives of those mortal fools.”

Hawk looked around the room, there had to be something he could use to get them out without the snake following them. Quickly his eyes scanned over the pews and the alter, a large bowl of golden liquid and another horrific bird statue, before they settled on the candle holder with the glowing blue flames.

“Ares,” He whispered, “I have a plan but you need to keep it distracted whilst I do it.”

Ares didn’t respond, instead his shadows slipped away from Hawk until he could no longer feel them tickling his skin. Hawk stepped away slowly, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“The humans needed protecting.” Ares frowned, his shadows pooling around his hands and Hawk snuck over to the bowl of golden liquid. “You turned your back on them, as did Meredith.”

The liquid smelled of lavender, almost the same as how Ares smelled only there was something off about it that Hawk couldn’t quite place. The ground shook and Hawk gripped the bowl to stop him from tumbling over, allowing some of the liquid to splash onto his hand.

“You leave me no choice!” He heard Ares shout and looked up at him. The god was across from his original position, a large black blade gripped between his hands and a single line of golden blood dripping from his forehead. Cera was curled against the wall, her tail stuck in the wood by its barbs.

“We all hated you Ares!” She hissed yanking free with a loud crash. Hawk looked back down not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly wiped the liquid from his hand and realised that it was slick against his skin, almost like…

“It’s oil…” He muttered, formulating a new plan in his head just as Ares was thrown into the alter next to him.  Hawk ducked behind the bowl to avoid the broken wood as it scatted around him.

The Dread Wolf snarled and glared at him, his shadows wrapped tight around a splintered bit of wood.

“Hurry up!” He barked “I can’t hold her for long.”  He was gone in a flicker of chilled air, Hawk saw him reappear behind Cera and drive his sword into her tail. The serpent screamed and thrashed the appendage around, smashing the church to bits in her struggle.

Hawk looked up at the candle holder, there was a long rope attaching it to the roof and beams running alongside it, all he would have to do is get up onto those beams a cut the rope…He looked over at a small staircase that seemed to lead up onto the second level of the church, he could reach the beams from there.

With his good hand he grabbed the cat and placed him next to the bowl. The cat looked at him angrily for the moment until Hawk softly stroked its ears.

“Okay bud, I need you to do something really important for me.” He glanced over its ears to see Ares holding the snake’s jaws back with his sword. “When I give the signal, I need you to knock that bowl onto the ground.”

The cat flicked its tail in acknowledgement and Hawk smiled softly at it.

“See you on the other side.” He darted off towards the stairs.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I didn't think so many people would read this and leave me Kudos! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to know you're enjoying this. Apologies for the typos, I can't spell to save my life and I tend to not see them when I read my work back. 
> 
> You might be a little be underwhelmed with this chapter, i have tried my hardest to write it but gods its hard, i dont even know why, i just never want to write about giant man-eating serpents every again.

Chapter eleven.

Hawk didn’t make it to the stairs, instead he was cut short by the serpent’s massive head smashing into the ground before him, throwing up chunks of wood and dirt. One piece narrowly missed him, splitting a long tear down his cloak on its way past, Hawk stumbled to the side of the beast’s head watching as great trails of blood leaked from the wounds along her back and face.

Ares was on her in a flash, shadows trailing behind him as he pounced. Cera was quick despite her size and lifted her head before Ares’ blade could hit her, causing the Dread Wolf to crash against the floor.

“You’re tame now Ares.” Cera hissed, her barbed tail whipping around to where Ares was rising, his shadows doing their best to cover his body. He was too slow however and Hawk watched in horror as Ares was smacked into the wall behind them. “Meredith said I can’t leave here until you and Corvus’ chosen are dead!”

Hawk fell back, the force of the attack still reverberating across the ground as Cera drew to full size.  Ares wasn’t moving, his body was slumped against the wall and his shadows were wrapped tightly around him, Hawk swallowed tightly at the sight and backed up from Cera who was beginning to lean forward.

“You thought you had a solid plan, didn’t you little mouse.” She chuckled and raised her tail above the wooden staircase. “You thought I didn’t know about the GodsFire that lights this area.”

Hawk felt his stomach drop as she lowered her tail with one powerful swoop, shattering the staircase to splinters along with any plans Hawk had of escaping.

“I may not be able to see you, but I know how predictable Humans can be.” She laughed and lunged forward, her jaws just falling short of his body. Hawk fell back onto the ground, panic laced his blood and he desperately looked for another escape route. At the far end of the church there was a set of doors, ones that were bolted shut with a large wooden lock which Hawk doubted he would be able to open even if he tried, but the serpent?

He scurried to his feet, narrowly avoiding the snake’s tongue as he did and dashed towards the door. Just like he thought, the lock was far too heavy for him to lift with just one arm and it would take a huge force to break it.

“I’m over here you stupid reptile!” Hawk shouted swallowing the wrongness of the situation like a rotten food. The snake turned her head slowly, her crimson colours lightened by the pale blue light of candles. Her tongue darted rapidly before she started to barrel towards him. 

Hawk choked back his fear as the beast drew to full size, its scales rippling with the movement. He could see that it was moving far too slow to damage the door and that he would need to re think his plan. Quickly as it drew close he ducked down and shifted clumsily to the side.

The key hummed as the beast rammed headfirst into the wall just short of the door. Hawk was sure it was taunting him, begging him to get close enough for the snake to snag him. Cera recovered quickly, drops of green blood spattered across the floor and one side of her face had huge splinters protruding from her flesh, Hawk slipped behind one of the still in tact pews and tried to stop his hands from reaching out to the shard.

“When I catch you, I’m going to enjoy squeezing the life from your veins.” She purred as she shook the splinters free, “I have to admit though, you are one brave little mouse to challenge me like this.” Its body slowly moved around the pews, tongue darting from its mouth as it got closer and closer to Hawk.

“Please gods,” Hawk muttered looking up to the roof. “Please just show me a little bit of mercy” as he spoke the church became silent, the terrifying scrape of the serpent’s scales had ceased as well as the wet slap of its tongue as it moved out of its mouth. As cautious as a mouse he slowly glanced around the edge of his hide and was met with nothing but stale air, this confused him and he carefully squinted to see in the dim light.

There was nothing lurking in the shadows beyond his hide and Hawk found it to be strange, surely the beast couldn’t move so fast that it was out of sight in a few moments. Sweat beaded across his forehead and his now loose curls stuck to his brow. He tried to control his fear, to calm himself enough to think of a way to get it to smash into the door, but all hope of calm was shattered when something grabbed his leg and tugged him back. Hawk barked out a sound and glanced at his captor. Cera was dragging him with her long-barbed tail towards its open mouth. The barbs dug into his ankle and Hawk could feel the poison burning against his skin.

“Let me go!” He screamed trying to pry himself free with the leg that was still loose.

“You’re lucky,” Cera hissed shaking him “Not many walks with Death and get to live to tell the tale.” She brought him close to her open mouth, a row of curved teeth followed behind her two film coated fangs, yellow venom dripping from their hollowed forms. “It’s a pity he’s too weak to save you.”

Hawk, not knowing what else to do grabbed the small dagger in his bet, happy that it didn’t fall when Cera shook him.

“Ares says you’re the god of beauty?” Hawk said with a shaky breath, “I can’t see anything beautiful about a giant, _hideous_ , serpent!”

Cera tugged him close, her hiss spewing from her mouth as she shook him.

“How dare you!” She howled “It is an honour to be in my presence!”

Just for a second, she sounded different, even human, and Hawk wasn’t sure if it were the voice of the key he was hearing or her own before she was turned into a serpent. Cera brought him to her mouth, Hawk could feel the brush of her breath against his skin as he stared down the long dark tunnel which was her throat.

“Bye Bye little mouse.”

Her tongue bushed his clothes and Hawk reacted as quickly as he could, slashing the blade across the pink flesh, severing it so that it was only held on by a small flap of muscle.  Cera roared with pain, her tail throwing him to the ground as she thrashed around. His blade slipped from his grip and Hawk barely gave himself time to recover before he was back on his feet, a warmth trickling from his head.

“YOU PEST!” Cera cried, her head low to the ground as she searched for him. Hawk limped back, his body shaking with pain and fatigue, he hoped the cat was okay, he couldn’t see him anymore.

“I’m over here.” He shouted as he backed up against the door. “Come and get me you disgusting beast.” 

Cera thumped her tail against the ground and slithered briskly toward him. Hawk barely had time to duck out of the way before the beast’s fangs came crashing against the door, spraying him with splinters as the wood split apart.

Hawk looked up and watched as Cera rolled against the sand, a large chunk of wood impaled through her back and her head whipping back and forth.

“HUMAN!” She screamed, her mouth wide open, “GET ME BACK INSIDE, GET ME BACK INS-” blue flames erupted from under her so suddenly that Hawk flinched and stepped back.

“NO NO!” the flames melted her scales and Hawk watched in horror as she flailed and smashed against the ground. Large blisters boiled along her body and her jaws crashed together one last time before finally she fell to the ground, motionless and still burning.

Hawk breathed out a sigh of relief before falling to his knees, his body weak and tired from moving and his shoulder throbbed angrily. He was just about to give into his weariness when he saw something twinkle from the corner of his eye. Normally he would have brushed it off as nothing but something felt wrong about the flicker, like it was beckoning him into a trap.

He felt compelled to follow and before he knew it his feet were moving on their own accord, despite the many bruises and new wounds that littered his skin. The sand was warm against his legs and the cool air dried the sweat clinging to his back, small creatures darted across the sand, like mice only with large hind legs and twin tails and Hawk was sure he saw a large bird circling above.

He realised that he was walking over to the smouldering corpse of Cera, now more bone than creature, blackened remains stalk against the blue sand. Hawk wanted to feel bad, but he didn’t know what started the Godsfire nor did he expect that to happen once she got outside.

 _“I’ve been waiting for you.”_ A voice whispered in the breeze and Hawk noticed the small bronze shape sticking out from the beast’s corpse.

“The key…” He muttered crouching down to where the bronze sphere sat.

 _“It’s been such a long time since ive seen one so perfect.”_  Blue lights glowed on the surface and Hawk found himself aching to touch it.

 _“Go on, do it.”_ The voice urged. Hawk could vaguely hear shouting coming from behind him but it was drowned out by a humming sound that made all sense of free will crumble. Slowly he reached out, his fingers numb and bloody, and placed them on the surprisingly cold metal.

Something dark and old shot out from the key, like a hand without bones, it wrapped itself around Hawks arm before he could pull away, prompting a loud scream to leave his throat. The shadow hand gripped him tight, its dark nails digging into his skin and suddenly Hawk felt something painful and malicious scrap along his mind.

 It felt almost as though the talons of a large bird had sunk into his skull, piercing his thoughts and filling them with hideous memories. He saw images of a woman so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes, being forced underground, her body trembling with fear and her cheeks soaked with tears. Another woman was with her but Hawk couldn’t make out her features.  Another image was of the beautiful woman alone, crying and cold, shadows distorting her body, there was something whispering over and over that chilled him to the bone.

_“Kill them, kill them all.”_

It continued until the woman reached out into the shadows. Images of eyes of all shapes sprung forward blocking the woman with their wide, unblinking stares. Hawk screamed though no noise came out as a massive serpent slithered out from one of the eyes, swallowing him whole with one bite. Suddenly he found himself standing at the base of an impossibly tall tower, its top disappearing deep into the clouds. Ravens perched on the ledges of many barred windows and Hawk felt a strange pull, tugging him towards the tower.

He was just about to reach out and touch the grey stone of the structure when the ravens suddenly swooped down from the tower and began attacking him, they pecked at his skin and pulled at his eyes as he silently screamed.

“Hawk!” He could hear Alex’s voice though he couldn’t find him “Hawk wake up!”

Something grabbed his shoulders and Hawk was abruptly thrust awake, a scream still caught in his throat. For a moment he was disorientated and leaped onto his attacker, not caring that his arm burned or his head swirled as though he had been drinking. His attacker was startled for the moment allowing him to get one pathetic punch in before they recovered enough to flip their positions, pinning Hawk to the ground. There was something throbbing under his skin, like a heartbeat but louder it seemed to chant words to him;

_“Kill him, kill him!”_

“GET OFF ME!” Hawk screamed trying to block out the sound as he battered his arms against the person.

“Easy there Kitten, it’s me, Alex.” His voice was soft even as he struggled to hold Hawk still. Hawk looked up his eyes locking with familiar blue.

“Alex?”

“Mhm, no need to try and kill me today.” Alex said as he smiled down at him, Hawk took a deep breath and looked around.

“Where am I?” Hawk asked noticing he was no longer in the desert or the church but instead a dark room that smelled of fresh linin with the slight hint of damp.

“My room…come on let’s get you up and I’ll explain.” Alex smiled letting his arms go before rising. “Seriously you had me a little worried and ya don’t even wanna know what Dawns like at the moment. Phew, apparently when Ares brought you back to the ship Dawn almost lost it and shouted at both him and Omar for not looking after you.” He chuckled and held his hand out to him “I wish she would do the same for me.”

Hawk took his hand, noticing that his shoulder only tingled with pain, it was no where near as bad as it had been before.

“You were worried?” He asked as Alex pulled him up.

“Worried? Of course I was worried but I was also amazed. Dawn said Omar ran all the way back to the ship to tell her about you and Ares taking on a giant snake,” He paused and grinned at him “I mean come on dude that’s the best thing ive ever heard!” His eyes lit up for a moment and gave Hawk a lob sided smile.

“How did Omar get out of the cave?” Hawk murmured.

“He didn’t say anything about a cave? He just said Ares was in bad shape and you were passed out…”

Hawk found that strange, the cave had been blocked on both sides, Omar wouldn’t have been able to escape unless he had gone though the Godsfire and he doubted that.

 “I wouldn’t worry about Omar, he’s weird but he’s pretty good at getting himself out of situations. You should worry more about yourself, we all thought you were dead when Ares brought you back, even your cat looked as though it had used all of its lives.” Alex looked down “Then there was the key… That thing…Its horrible.”

“The key? Where is it now?” Hawks eyes widened when he remembered the bronze sphere that had whispered so much to him. “You didn’t touch it did you?”

“Um…” Alex rubbed the back of his neck and slowly reached down and rolled Hawks sleeve up “Its only part of the key, a fragment we think…but it’s safe, we have it contained without any of us touching it…But,” Alex gestured to the glowing writing that was burned against his skin. Hawk stared down at it, it tingled but didn’t hurt and when he pressed the skin around it, it looked as though it had been tattooed onto him.

“Alex what is this?” Hawk worried trying to rub it from his arm.

“We…we don’t know, its in Valkarian but Ares can’t translate it without his nose bleeding and its not in any of our books… Dawn seems to think it’s some sort of spell, put on you when you grabbed the key shard.” Alex touched it gently and hissed when the tattoo glowed red.

“It won’t let anyone who’s not you touch it.”

“I need to see Dawn,” Hawk started to move away but teetered on his feet, his head spinning.

“Woah there Kitten,” Alex said grabbing him. “You’ve been out for a day, lie down and I’ll go fetch her for you.”

Alex gently pushed him onto the bed and smiled softly. Hawk frowned at him and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

“Don’t pull that face, if you try to move too quickly your body will break again.” Alex chuckled before moving away from him, “I’ll make you something to eat, Omar is still a little shaken from his trip to the Vail.”

Hawk scrunched up his nose at the thought of eating more rotten food anything Alex had made but was thankful that the Pandorians at least cared enough about him to worry. He waited until he could no longer hear Alex’s footsteps going along the hall until he threw his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself up. He shivered as his body wobbled, the mark on his arm glowing faintly. He didn’t just want to sit around, he wanted to know what was on him and why it was glowing so much.

He gripped the bedpost as he made his way to the door, his legs felt boneless and his skin was prickled with goosebumps. He opened the door expecting to see the hallway but instead he found himself staring at the massive form of Ares who seemed to have been waiting for him to open the door.

“Um…Hello?”

“Get back into bed Pup.” Ares growled.

“I just want to use the bathroom…” Hawk lied but Ares didn’t seem to buy it.

“Sure you do.” Ares frowned and pushed him back into the room. “Get back to bed, I can see you trembling.”

“Ares please.” Hawk said, “I don’t know what this thing Is and I can’t just sit here and wait for someone to tell me.”

“You can and you will,” Ares groaned grabbing Hawk by the scruff and marching him back to the bed. “You will get the answers you want but you have to rest,” he pushed him onto the bed. “You took a beating, was poisoned, and you had a dislocated shoulder which I had to fix, so a little rest is more than needed.”

“Ive been asleep for a day Ares,” Hawk huffed, shuffling back against his pillows. “I don’t even know where my cat is…can you at least tell me that?”

Ares sat at the end of the bed, he looked huge compared to it and had to hunch his shoulders in order to look at him properly.

“He’s fine, Dawn has him,” Ares shrugged then looked at his arm. “May I remind you the importance of not touching a thing of demonic nature?”

Hawk followed his eyes and winced, the mark was glowing faintly against his skin, the silvery blue light was unnatural against his olive complexion.

“I didn’t mean too, it’s like I just couldn’t control my hand…” He rubbed over the mark and looked up at the god who was staring at him.

“Did it speak to you?” Ares asked wearily and Hawk didn’t like the look that passed over his face.

“I think so…” He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. Ares’ shadows mouldered into the ones in the room and danced around the small flames of the candles.

“When you touched it, did you see anything? A vison maybe?” Ares’ ears flickered and he used one of his shadows to close the door before he leaned forward. “Did it show you anything to do with Corvus?”

Hawk took a deep breath and tried to remember the strange dream he had, the images of the ravens were most prominent, he could still feel the sharp ends of their beaks tearing into his flesh as he looked up at the tower.

“I saw a tower, it was so tall it disappeared into the sky, ravens were circling it…” He muttered, looking down at his toes. “There was a girl too, she was crying until something whispered to her…Kill them, kill them, kill them, killthem!Killthem!Killthem!” He couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth, even when he tried to clamp it shut the chanting continued to ring in his ears.

He felt something grip his shoulders tight and shake him roughly, more words were being spoken over his chanting but Hawk couldn’t hear them, he couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his own voice and it wasn’t until he felt something cold around his neck that the room suddenly filled with sound again.

“Oh gods.” He sniffled, backing away from Ares who was knelt before him, his shadows covering most of his body. “Ares what’s happening to me?!”

Ares’ eyes softened and he sat back on his hunches, his head tilted to the side slightly.

“You have been cursed, I don’t know what kind or how to get rid of it. All I know is that it was put on you by touching the shard,” He frowned “There isn’t much we can do until we work out the curse but for the mean time.” He tapped the base of his neck “That charm should repel demonic episodes, which was what happened just now, the shard will try and use you to hurt to others.”

Hawk fingered the small black stone, it was warm and hummed softly, there was writing in the centre of it and it seemed to be something in Valkarian.

“It translates roughly to repel,” Ares explained “Its infused with my power so that nothing evil will be able to get inside you.” He sat up straight. “Every night you and I are going to train, with that mark you need to get stronger in order to ignore it’s calls, the charm can only do so much on its own. “

“Train?” Hawk wiped his eyes and looked at the god.

“Your mind, there’s things here that will try and get to you now that you’re marked, preventing that is a must.”

Hawk looked down, could they really protect him? Ares seemed to think so and Hawk didn’t want to argue with a god, especially one who had saved his life more than once.

“Okay then.” Hawk nodded.

“We’ll start once you're back on your feet.” Ares said as he rose, “bring that cat of yours too.”


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Part II: The boys, the Girl and the Tower of Sadness.**

Chapter twelve

Just as Hawk had expected, Dawn had made a huge fuss over him, bringing him steaming mugs of hot tea and staying with him for hours on end. They talked about nothing in particular and often Dawn would just sit and read, leaving him to either write in his journal or sit and ponder the nightmare he had had that night. He knew she meant well but after the third day of staying in his room he had had enough, he was fed up of staring at the same four walls and the absence of his cat was starting to bug him.

So on the morning of the fourth day he got out of his bed and walked up into the living area. He had half expected to see the redhead and quickly get ushered downstairs but instead he found only Alex sitting at the table, a slice of toasted bread sticking out from between his teeth.  Alex had been out for the past couple of days and it was refreshing to see the blonds infectious smile.

“Morning kitten!” Alex grinned cheerfully once he noticed him. There was a small cut just over his eyebrow that had scabbed, Hawk could see that it was still red and inflamed.

“Hey, how was the trip east?” Hawk asked sitting across from him, he snagged a bit of toast from the man’s plate.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned rubbing his temples. “You don’t even understand how hard it is to get the people there to join us. They’re stubborn fools who would rather get their necks sucked on then rebel.” He pointed to the wound on his head, “one of ‘em even threw a god damn trowel at me!”

Hawk laughed at that and only stopped when he realised Alex was looking at him curiously.

“What?” He asked through a chuckle.

“Have you been having anymore nightmares?” Alex’s tone had become serious and all of Hawks Laughter was sucked from him.

He had tried to banish the nights from his mind, the constant nightmares that would continue even when he was awake had happened frequently since the night he had returned with Ares. The first of which was so bad he had woken up screaming and clutching his quilt to his chest. Alex had been woken up by him and was by his side in an instant, his soft whispers doing their best to calm him down.

Hawk shivered and touched the small black charm around his neck, he could still feel the brush of the raven’s wings as they swooped down and attacked him.

“Yeah…Though not as much thanks to Dawns tea, she said she’s going to teach me how to make it so that I can have a supply when she’s out…” Hawk said as he nibbled the corner of his toast.

Alex studied him for a moment, his chin resting on his hand.

“Are you sure?” He pushed.

“Yeah, the last time I had one, Ares was with me, he gave me some breathing exercises to do before complaining that I was keeping him up.” Hawk shrugged.

Alex looked uncertain for a moment before a soft smile broke across his face.

“Well, that’s good news then Kitten, and since Dawn and Ares are having a meeting with good ol’ Snake Face.” He leaned across the table, “I think it would be good for us to spar a little. I’m eager to see what you’re made of and, heck I could use a work out. Spending two days planting apple trees did nothing for my muscles.” He flexed a little at that and Hawk pushed him away with a sigh.

“I don’t know how to fight,” Hawk said, leaning back in his chair. “I got pretty beat up when Cera attacked me because of it.”

“All the better to train then!”

***

Hawk didn’t know how he ended up in the shiny gym on the lower levels of Pandora, or how for the second time that week he had ended up pinned to the floor by Alex. The blond hadn’t even giving him a warning before he had pounced and wrestled him to the ground.

“Phew Kitten, don’t make it so easy!” He laughed as Hawk tried to push him off.   

“I didn’t!” Hawk cried “You jumped me before I had time to think, I thought we were warming up?” he gave up trying to pry the blond’s hands from his wrists.

“I was testing your reaction time, I don’t even know how you survived what you did at the church.”

Hawk glared at him and brought his knees up to Alex’s stomach, forcing him off. Alex laughed as he rolled onto his back, surprise bright in his eyes as he looked over at Hawk.

“Not a bottom then eh?” He smirked.

“Ugh shut up.” Hawk frowned and got up only for Alex to grab his leg and yank him back down. He landed with a bang and cast an annoyed looked towards the Pandorian.

“Don’t turn your back on the enemy, Kitten.” Alex winked and sprung up.

“Are you going to train me properly or shall I go upstairs?” Hawk snarled as he got up.

“This is proper training Kitten, you don’t get chance to warm up out there, you have to be quick on your feet.” Hawk couldn’t see Alex anymore, it was as if the blond had become invisible. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room, eager to prove to the Pandorian that he wasn’t pathetic.  The boy shuffled forward, trying to spot the blond hiding behind one of the large vault boxes in the back of the room.

“You’re cold kitten, I’m not behind those boxes.” Alex chuckled from somewhere.

“Why are you hiding?” Hawk asked, straining his ears to hear him.

“You really think most things you’re gonna come across are just gonna sit in the open for ya?” He said and Hawk could hear the smile in his voice.  He looked up, there was a small seating area that overlooked the gym, surely Alex couldn’t have got up there so quickly.

“Warmer but not warm enough!” Alex shouted when Hawk moved towards the seats.

“Alex come on,” Hawk frowned “I’m not learning anything by doing this.”

“Sure you are Kitten, if you try hard enough you can pin my voice to my location, why do you think I keep talking?” There was a slight creek from above him, “if you were really my enemy you wouldn’t be alive right now, you’re so out in the open.”

Hawk frowned frustrated and crouched behind a bench, he could hear the beams straining above him but he could tell if that was because Pandora was old or because Alex was sneaking around.

“Ya know, you should really let me cut your hair, its so long! I could almost reach out and grab it!”  Hawk spun around quickly and stared up at the beams, for a moment he thought he didn’t see anything but then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flicker.

“I see you,” Hawk smirked, “you can come down now.”

There was a laugh before Alex crept from the shadows and perched effortlessly on the beam. He smiled down at him mischievously and then pulled something out from behind him.

“Dawn got us these to help us train, but I just think they’re good fun.” Hawk realised that the thing he had pulled out was a bow. It wasn’t like his own bow, it was a light blue colour and looked to be made from a flexible wood, maybe willow by how flimsy it looked.  The arrow that was resting between the wood and string looked like a sponge and Hawk almost laughed at it.

“Really Alex?” He chuckled and held his hands up. “I doubt you can do much damage with those.”

Alex turned his head to the side and shrugged.

“Diana is far superior to any bow you could find, but for its purpose this guy does a pretty good job at being accurate.” He paused and wiggled his eyebrows, “care to try it? A game even.”

“What’s that got to do with training?” Hawk asked crossing his arms, his shoulder humming a little bit with the movement and he daren’t look down at the glowing mark on his skin.

“Well, if one of these,” he glanced at the arrow. “Hits you, then you’re dead.”

“Okay…”

“And well, I’m gonna fire them at you and you’re gonna try and avoid getting hit. You have all of Pandora to get away and uhhh…My room is the safe zone. If you can get there without getting hit then you win the game.” Alex smiled. “Ooh! Ooh! And you can’t take the route we took to get down here to get back up, that’s way too easy.”

“Do I have anything to defend myself?”

“You have whatever you can find and a ten second head start.” Alex grinned “Starting from now.”

Alex started counting and Hawk felt something spark in his chest, excitement maybe? It made him sprint off and out of the gym. He raced up the stairs listening as Alex’s countdown reached zero signalling the start of the silent archer’s hunt. It was somehow thrilling and terrifying at the same time and Hawk had to fight back his laughter as he tracked though the various rooms of Pandora. He was surprised by how utterly large Pandora was, just as he would reach the end of a corridor and run though a doorway he would find himself in yet another long hallway. Painted doors surrounded him on both sides and he wondered for a moment, if all the rooms looked like Alex’s on the inside.

That thought was cut short however as something whizzed past his head and bounced onto the floor in front of him. Hawk yelped in excited fear and pushed his legs a little faster, leaping up the small set of stairs. He didn’t think Alex would catch up with him so fast, that he would at least have enough time to figure out how to get back up to the room without too much trouble, but it appeared that the blond was hot on his tail.

He darted into a room full of vials and jars, he didn’t want to think of what was in them or why they were stored in Pandora but he did find himself gravitating towards to a large tube that seemed to have some sort of large cat floating in it. The cat was white in colour with a long flowing mane and through its deathly eyes Hawk could see hints of purple. He placed a hand on the glass and looked down at the small plate at the bottom of the tank.

‘The Familiar of King Leo, Lionis’

King Leo? Hawk was sure he was the king before Sebastian but he never remembered hearing anything about him having a huge cat…

Another arrow shot past him, hitting the glass just above his fingers and Hawk jumped away before a second could hit him.

“Ugh this place is creepy Kitten, you could have picked a better place to hide…”

Hawk ducked behind the large table, he could see the archer’s long legs silently stalking the room. He crept around the wood, he had the slight suspicion that Alex was letting him go easily since he knew full well that the man could hit his targets accurately.

“Dawn does like to keep weird things…” Alex hummed and Hawk followed him as he walked around the table.

“Must be why she keeps you.” Hawk said springing up and racing to the door. He took a different route this time, instead of heading back through the doors to the gym he turned and sprinted up a flight of stairs that lead him to a circular corridor. The corridor was strange, it had doors on the floor and doors on the ceiling, Hawk didn’t want to question why or how they even worked and instead threw open the one closest to him. He rolled into the room, softly closing the door behind him. He took a moment to catch his breath and listened out for Alex’s footsteps.

“Hello there! Have you come for some tea?” A child’s voice giggled from in front of him.

Hawk stiffened at the sound and looked forward. There was a small table in the middle of the room, it had four chairs and each one seemed to have a different stuffed animal sat in it. Small cups were poised at each of animals’ paws and there was a light blue, flowered tea pot in the centre of the table.

“Um…” Hawk frowned trying to make sense of what he was seeing, was there children in Pandora?

“You shouldn’t talk to him!” Another kids voice rang out, “look at that mark on his arm, he’s cursed!”

“None sense! It’s a tattoo!” Cried the first and Hawk noticed the ears on the stuffed bear twitch.

“Come sit with us, we have plenty of tea!” The first voice called cheerfully and Hawk realised there was a stuffed cat watching him intently.

“What are you?” Hawk asked taking a step closer to them.

“Tomlins guardians!” The cat’s tail flickered “Though Mistress Dawn has kept him away these past months, and we do so miss having tea with him.”

“Stop talking about Master Tomlin!” The bear growled knocking over his tea, “no-one is to know of him, you stupid cat.”

“Listen, I’m just hiding here because Alex is trying to fake kill me…I didn’t mean to start some sort of argument.” Hawk said but realised how crazy he sounded speaking to stuffed animals.

“OOH! Master Alex!” The cat purred and its head slowly turning to the bear. “He’s so dreamy, I haven’t seen him since he started working for Eliza.”

“Good riddance I say, he was nothing but trouble for Master Tomlin, sneaking him those sweets when Dawn told him not too.”

Slowly Hawk began to back away, he didn’t want to believe that he had just had a conversation with a bunch of stuffed toys and grabbed the door handle.

“Master Alex was nothing but Polite! Tomlin loves him!” The cat cried standing up from its chair.

“I don’t see how teaching him how to fight is an appropriate way to entertain a four-year-old boy.” The bear growled and Hawk slipped silently from the room. He leaned against the door and rubbed his hand down his face. Really, he should be okay with seeing stuffed animals talking, after all only a few days ago he had taken down a giant talking snake that also happened to be the godess of beauty.

“Ooh, you found the toy room, Kitten.” Alex smirked as he came out of one of the rooms across from him. His bow was trained on Hawk and his eyes blazed with intense concentration. Hawk held up his hands.

“Wait a minute, I just need a moment to get over what I just saw.” Hawk huffed and watched as Alex lowered his bow and leaned against one of the doors.

“Honestly, I was pretty freaked out when Dawn brought them into Pandora…The bear especially, and the frog, my Gods the frog was the worst, I think Tomlin still has him.”  Alex said sweeping his hair from his eyes.

“What are they?” Hawk asked eyeing one of the doors under his feet, it was labelled ‘To the office, living area, and library.’

“Enchanted teddies, Dawn made them to keep Tomlin company whilst he was here.” Alex scratched the cut on his head.

“Who’s Tomlin?” Hawk inched the latch of the door off with his foot, keeping his eyes tracked on Alex.

“It’s probably best if Dawn tells you that, he’s a little complicated.”

That wasn’t the answer Hawk was looking for, it didn’t make any sense for a child to be in a place as dangerous as Pandora, unless he had come to stay with one of the other resistance fighters who would occasionally stop in one of the hundreds of rooms Pandora owned. 

Alex was watching him closely, his bow gripped tight in his hand and small smile spread across his lips.

“You know you make a weird face when you’re thinking, I can almost see the gears in your brain moving as you piece something together.” He chuckled and bopped Hawk on the head with the bow. To Alex’s surprise, Hawk grabbed the bow and yanked it from his hand, hooking it around the door handle and pulling open the floor door.

“Sorry Allie,” Hawk winked as he moved to the dark hole in the ground. “You should really take your own advice.” With that he jumped into the hole and out of sight of the blond.

Hawk wasn’t expecting a long dark slide that sent him shooting though the floor quicker than he could blink. He twisted and turned until he landed on the floor with a thump. Unlike the entrance way to Pandora, the floor wasn’t padded with cushions and pillows and Hawk found himself winded on the cold ground.

When he was finally able to catch his breath he found himself in a rather large and rather messy office. Books were piled in large wobbly towers that reached straight up to the roof and scattered across the floor where they had fallen from their keeps. Papers with all sorts of drawings were pinned to the walls in whatever space was available, and in almost every corner of the room was various sized lock boxes. The boxes all seemed to have strange carvings on them that made hawk both want to touch them and run away from them. He dusted himself off and stood up, ignoring his impulse to run his fingers across the caved grooves. He was sure Alex would be with him at any moment and as much as he wanted to explore this room his determination to beat Alex was stronger than his curiosity.

He found the door to the room covered in strange looking horse stickers, they all seemed to have horns and wings and Hawk wondered what kind of creatures they were.

“ _Don’t leave!_ ” A voice whispered just as Hawk reached for the door handle. “ _I’ve been so scared here in the dark…”_

His body seemed to cease at the words and beads of fear-laced-sweat accumulated at the base of his neck, surely Dawn hadn’t hidden it in a place so easy to access?

“No…” He murmured as he felt the icy hand of the key push against the mark on his arm.

“ _Come closer,_ ” it called and just like when Hawk had first seen it, he was unable to stop himself from moving forward.

“ _That’s it, come on._ ”

The mark burned stronger the closer he got to the lockboxes and he could hear multitudes of different voices all beckoning him at once.

 “ _I’ve been waiting for you to find me again…”_  It continued and Hawk could see a light blue glow coming from the smallest box. He didn’t want to go near it, his mind was screaming at him to stop and he could feel tears burning in his eyes yet he couldn’t help himself from moving over to it.

“Please stop.” He croaked as he reached out for the box, the charm around his neck humming rapidly against his skin. “I don’t want anything to do with the key.”

 _“You can’t run from it, you are bound by blood._ ” It whispered and Hawks fingers ran over the wood.

“Why me?”

“ _You’re the only one suited for him…”_  

Hawk didn’t like the sound of that and tried to grab his arm with his other hand, it was to no avail his hand wouldn’t budge even when he tried so hard to lift it. It was almost as though it was made from led.

“Please just let me go, I don’t want power and I don’t want anything to do with you…” Hawk pleaded his stomach dropping helplessly as he continuously failed to stop himself

He was just about to flip the lock when something painful scratched across his fingers. It brought him out of whatever daze he was in and found himself staring into the purple eyes of his cat. The voice stopped instantly and the glowing all but disappeared leaving Hawk confused and disorientated.

“What happened?” He asked as his head began to throb, the ordeal slipping from his mind like a dream. “Why are you down here?” The cat turned its head to one side and flickered its tail, apparently watching something behind him. Hawk turned and looked at whatever it was the cat was looking at and noticed that Alex was leaning against a stack of books.

“I guess the protection rune Ares gave you isn’t helping.” He said taking a step closer to him, his tone serious once again.

“Alex…” Hawk could feel tears welling in his eyes but he didn’t know why, he didn’t know what he was just doing.

Alex didn’t say anything he just walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Hawk protectively to his chest.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.” He whispered into Hawks hair. Hawk was overwhelmed with sadness, it had been so long since he had been held by anyone, felt someone’s heartbeat against his cheek. He reached up and wrapped his arms tightly against Alex’s back, his faced pushed into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me, the nightmares, Alex I’m so tired and now this, I couldn’t remember walking over to those boxes.”

“I didn’t want to do this to you, I didn’t think they would actually leave it in a place for you to find…” He muttered as he slowly rubbed circles across Hawks back. “Ares told me I needed to test you to see if you could resist the box on your own. He said that he had placed the box somewhere in Pandora and that we should train…” He muttered something under his breath. “This is so wrong, it shouldn’t even be here with how dangerous it is.”

Hawk frowned at that but didn’t pull away, he was so scared that if he let go he would do something else he couldn’t remember.

“Ares is trying to help me…that’s all.” He whispered.

Alex hummed softly and took a small step back so that they could see one another.

“I know that Hawk, but still…it’s a good thing the cat was here, a moment later and you would have opened the box…I don’t think I would have been able to stop you…that thing it hurts to even been in the same room as it.”

Hawk looked over at the cat, it was watching them both with a satisfied look on its face. Hawk couldn’t help but smile softly at it and hold out his hand for him to come.

“He seems to be saving me a lot lately.” Hawk said as the cat hopped from the box and pressed his face into his hand.

Alex looked at the cat and smiled, one hand scratching his back.

“I should hope so, he’s your familiar after all.”


End file.
